The Wolf Among the Sheep
by Grace1776 Jr
Summary: What would happen if a Wraith was living on earth for the last 10,000 years? Now he is awake and he has things to do. What will the SGC do and what about Atlantis?
1. Chapter 1

The wolf among the sheep

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Atlantis. This is just for fun. Set in the new Season 4 of Atlantis. What would happen if a Wraith had lived on Earth since the Ancient Wraith War?

Chapter 1

Too much activity around him. He felt it and it drew him from the long sleep. How many years had passed? He felt his limbs were heavy, so very heavy. He could just lay her for a time, oh yes he could but it was the hunger, that burning hunger that filled his belly and seared his joints and set his skin ablaze with fever. He rose…

A month later…

The world had changed, a great deal in only a hundred years. When he had laid himself to rest the American colonies had just defeated their British mother country. Now there had been 2 world wars and the invention of the atom bomb and multi-shooting rifles. What a concept, guns that shoot many times before needing to be reloaded.

And the past had been dug up, the Stargate. The foolish humans had dug up that infernal machine. Why, why do such a thing. Didn't Merlin learn anything; leave the past buried where it belonged. Well, he would have to defend his world soon enough for now, the joys of life were his again and he would indulge.

He walked without fear of being stared at or have people scream. His long white hair was tied into a ponytail and he wore a light grey suit and tie. People tended to look at the cloths and less at the man; even if his skin was a bluish green and his brow was fuller than a normal person's and his hair was pure white with a few light auburn highlights. He wore dark sunglasses over his yellow eyes and his hands were in his pockets as she strolled down the boulevard. At this time of night people more or less ignored him which was fine. As he passed an outdoor restaurant people clapped and he gave them a smile and bow as he strolled past. Only in New Orleans could a wraith walk like anyone else and not be hassled. After the hurricane people were so busy with their own lives what did they care if an alien walked among them.

His heightened senses picked up the scuffling and the sounds of the cut off yelling. He turned off the street and went down an ally. Well, well, well a mugging how lucky for him. Two men were beating up on another smaller man. Without a word he charged and in two seconds both attackers flew across the ally and hit the far wall. He looked down on the man who was being mugged. "Get up and get out." With that he turned to finish what he started. He turned back and went after the men. One got up and started running, coward, well not really, he had not chance to win. The one that didn't get up to run in time was lifted up by his color and his hand went over the man's chest and his feeding grip clamped on through the cotton of the shirt and the feeding began.

The body fell to the ground shriveled and lifeless. The wraith bowed his head in a small prayer. "Bless me Father…" Then he turned and gave chaise for the second man.

Daniel Jackson was parking his car and getting out. Vala was also exiting the vehicle. They had just gone out to dinner and were coming back when Vala let out a startled yelp. Daniel turned ready for anything…but what he saw.

Vala was being held by the shoulders be a…a wraith! He had only seen the photos of the dead ones and footage of Michael sent back from Atlantis but never one in person. Jackson's startled stance was short lasted and then he charged at the wraith holding Vala. The wraith let her go and stepped back just out of Jackson's swing. He smiled. "Doctor…" he jumped back again as Daniel tried again to hit him, "…Doctor Jackson…" The wraith ducked and came up around Daniel and wrapped his arms around Daniel's shoulders. "Enough Doctor Jackson, if I wanted to kill you or Vala it would have been too easy." Daniel struggled but the wraiths arms were like solid rock. "Dr. Jackson, I'm a wraith, you can't break my hold by brute force. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt…" he didn't finish when Vala came up behind him and swung a tire-iron into his back. To his credit he budged but didn't let go. He turned his head around and looked at her with his yellow glowing eyes, and with a delayed reaction just sounded out slowly an Ohhhwwwooo. His attention turned back to Jackson who had stopped struggling. "If I let you go will you hear me out, Doctor Jackson?"

Finally Daniel realized he was out matched and nodded his head. "Good," the wraith said and let him go. Daniel turned as quickly as he could to see if Vala was alright. She was. Now he looked at the wraith a long hard look. He must have been about 6'1" or 2". His hair was long and white just like what he saw in his pictures. But the cloths were too human. He wore light tan pants and black leather shoes, not boots. And he didn't have the wraith long coat but a tan leather jacket with tendrils hanging from the sleeves and shoulders like you see in the mid-west. And his shirt was blue buttoned all the way up except for the last two top buttons. And a pair of sunglasses hung from his jackets outer pocket. He smiled showing those rows of sharp teeth. "Doctor Jackson, you're staring."

"Um, Daniel," Vala said from behind the wraith. "We should really get inside." "Good idea," the wraith said, "wouldn't want any noise neighbors watching you converse with a wraith."

Daniel got hold of himself and moved to the door of their apartment building and fished out his keys. The wraith remained a respectable distance behind and let Vala past him and waited for both of them to get inside and stood outside the door and…waited. Daniel looked perplex, "A guest should not barge in uninvited." The wraith answered the unasked question. Calmly Daniel invited the wraith in, "Will you come in?" "Thank you Doctor Jackson, I would love to." The wraith came in.

Daniel got him, Vala and the wraith into his apartment and stood back. Both him and Vala stood back letting the wraith have his space. He moved slowly and nonchalantly around the room and then to the windows to close the blinds. He then sat down in a chair. "Do you mind?" he asked as he sat.

"No, no…" Vala answered for Daniel. She was handling all this with the grace she always handled unexpected situations. She sat down on the sofa across from the wraith. "Daniel, perhaps our guest would like something to drink…" She looked at Daniel pointedly. "Yah, yah," Daniel moved to the kitchen and to the phone in the kitchen. "Whatever you have will be fine but I'm partial to coke' cola, regular, please." The wraith sat unworried and just grinned at Vala.

Daniel moved a bit too quickly into the kitchen and started directly for the phone and picked it up. No dial tone. He reached for his cell in his pocket and looked at it, no servos. Damn. He went to the fridge and poured out the soda and brought it out.

Vala and the wraith were talking and she was leaning in close over the coffee table that separated them to hear what he had to say. She must be acting, or at least he hoped.

The wraith sat back and excepted the class of soda. "Thank you," Daniel sat next to Vala and she looked at him hoping for some signal that he had called the SGC. "I noticed that my cell phone has lost its service and there is no dial tone on my phone." He said openly and looked at the wraith. He didn't play games not if the wraith was just going to kill them.

"I know but I figured it was better to let you figure that out for yourself," the wraith said and leaned back after taking a sip from his beverage. The technology has made leaps and bounds in only a hundred years, I am very impressed. And that isn't easy."

"Who are you?" Daniel got to the point.

The wraith smiled, "Who I am, who are you…who is she…who are any of us in this infinite world of infinite questions?"

Daniel was just perplexed, what was going on here? "You know who we are, you must be invading, how many, when are you and your ship going to attack?"

"Doctor Jackson, you seem certain that I'm going to suck the life out of you and your lady friend. Why?"

"You're a wraith."

"Yah, so, you have a gun does that mean you are going to shoot me? And Vala is a thief…oh sorry, former thief, does that mean she is going to steal?"

"You're playing games why?" Daniel Jackson was waiting for something anything to tell him he was safe or going to die.

"I have read and researched a great deal about you Doctor Jackson and Vala. I can read all I want about you but still not know the real man and woman. Even when I talk to you I only get a closer glimpse of who you really are. If I plan on having a relationship with either of you should I not get to know you first?"

"You want a relationship?" Vala picked that up and looked to Daniel, "Might I say EWE?"

"HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," the wraith's head snapped back laughing. "My Lady, your mind is far dirtier than mine. But that would be quite a sight. And yes, Ewe would be appropriate…an understatement, more like and uber EWE."

Vala started chuckling too being put at ease by the wraith's good humor. Daniel was now the only one feeling way too intense. "Vala, what are you doing?" he whispered under the laughter. "Daniel I don't think he is going to hurt us." Vala said back.

"It was not my intention." And the wraith stood up. And both Daniel and Vala shot to the feet in defensive reaction. "This was a good first meeting." The wraith turned and walked around them towards the door. "Thank you for the soda."

"Where are you going?" Vala asked after the wraith had moved away. "I've met you, you've met me. We had a good conversation. That is all for now."

"Will we see you again?" Vala called as the wraith opened the door. "Oh, I'm sure, might want to get Doctor Jackson a stout drink," the wraith stared at Daniel catching his eyes, "he looks like he needs one."

* * *

Chapter 2

Later at the SGC that night

"Okay, a wraith was in your apartment drinking a coke?" General Landry summarized what Daniel Jackson just said.

"Yup, a Wraith, as big as life," Vala chimed in, "but very polite and kind of funny in a I know I can kill both of you so play my game or else kind of way."

"And he was wearing human clothing?" Landry asked Jackson.

"Yes, the clothes weren't anything special but the jacket was almost mid-western, and looked like it was real leather, not some cheep knock off. Not that I know clothing."

"And he did nothing else but just talk, what did he say?"

"He wanted to introduce himself for lack of a better word. He made not threats except that if he wanted to kill us it would be too easy and with how fast he got Vala and took me I bet he wasn't making that up." Jackson finished as they reached a lab.

Some new lab tech was there, man he missed Sam about now. "Sir," the tech said, "There have been no wraith ships or any alien ships anywhere near earth in the last 6 months. If this wraith came to earth recently he had to use a stargate. But ours is the only working one so he didn't get in through this way."

"So maybe he was here longer?" Daniel posed the idea. Landry looked at Daniel and the tech.

"As far as we know only two wraith ships knew where earth was and they were both destroyed." Landry said. "Wait, that isn't right…" Vala jumped in. Landry looked at her annoyed at her interruption. "Sorry Sir, but that isn't right. The ships were destroyed but the expedition was able to change most of the wraith into humans and deposited them on some planet."

"But Col. Sheppard destroyed them…" the General slowed down and his eyes widened. "Michael survived so maybe others did as well."

"Right, Sir" Vala said.

"Okay, I'll assign a team to look into anyway a wraith could have gotten her from the Pegasus Galaxy. Dr. Jackson you and Vala are going back to your apartment." Daniel blanched. "Don't worry Doctor, a team will be guarding you all the time and I'm sending both Teal'c and Col. Mitchell with you. Let's see if this wraith shows himself again."

* * *

10 hours later.

General Landry got up from the small bed in one of the bases guest quarters. The wraith thing was keeping him from going home and he needed to check up on what was going on with SG-1 and SG-14 at Dr. Jackson's apartment.

He went up the stairs and came into his office through the side door. He sat down at his desk and was about to pick up the phone for a status report when Walter came in. "Sir," Walter addressed Landry, "SG-14 just checked in and it is all clear."

"Okay, fine, tell them to sit on it a while longer."

At Daniel Jackson's Apartment

Mitchell and Teal'c were sitting in the truck down the street from Jackson's apartment and SG-14 where in the building across the street, and in the empty apartment below Jackson's. This way two man teams could get to the wraith at different intervals were ever he appeared.

"So, what do you think this wraith is playing at?" Cameron asked Teal'c. "I have no idea what the Wraith it playing at." Teal'c answered.

Cameron was very board waiting for something, anything to happen. Then his cell phone rang. Teal'c looked at Mitchell, "Are you expecting a call?" "No." Mitchell got the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Cameron Mitchell."

"Col. Mitchell, will you care to join me in the alley behind your vehicle." Cameron looked at Teal'c, "Who is this?"

"I'm about 6' 1", weigh over 200 lbs, have long white hair and the most intriguing yellow eyes. Oh and I drain the life out of people through my hands…need I say more?" The voice was almost mocking. Cameron looked behind them and there was a figure in the shadow of the early morning by the alley way between two buildings.

Mitchell put the phone back to his ear. "Okay, sure, just give me a moment." The line hung up after Mitchell finished his sentence. "Teal'c call SG-14 have the guys in the other building get around to the other end of the alley."

"Are you going into the Alley, Col. Mitchell?" Teal'c asked.

"Yah, I am."

"Very well."

Mitchell got out of the car and started moving to the Alley. He was three steps away when something grabbed him from the back of his jacket and he felt like he was flying through the air. Then OH he landed rather hard onto a surface. He rolled and tried to get to his feet.

"Time is of the essence, Col." A voice with a kind of strange echo not unlike a Goa'ulds' sounded behind him. He turned and a wraith, a wraith wearing what looked to be a blue Brooks Brother's suit stood not a foot away. "Thank you for meeting me but there is not time for us to get to know each other or exchange witty banter…Col. Are you listening?"

Mitchell was still trying to get his bearings, where they on the roof of the other building. "Col. I assure you your people will not get here before I make my escape. You should have had one of those…helicopters, yes helicopters if you actually wanted to capture me…" he was cut short when Teal'c burst through the door leading to the roof of the building. His P-90 shot several rounds scoring the wraith in the chest. The beast didn't fall but grabbed Mitchell and placed him between him and Teal'c as a human shield.

"Well done Jaffa, I forgot your kind had such physical prowess, and I should have expected nothing but the best from a first prime." The wraith lifted Mitchell up and threw him at Teal'c who caught Cameron full in the chest and fell over. "I had liked this suit." The wraith ran past them and as Teal'c and had gotten to his feet he saw the wraith leap off the edge and onto another building and again until dropping out of sight.

Mitchell got to his feet, "That could have gone better?"

* * *

Chapter 3

Mitchell and Teal'c headed back to Jackson's lab. Mitchell had kept going on about how fast the damn wraith was. "Mitchell, I believe you have repeated that the wraith was indeed very fast and strong and scary." Teal'c finally stopped Mitchell.

"Sorry, T" Mitchell opened the door to the lab. "Any word from Atlantis on this?"

"I do not believe so. The General said they were as perplexed as we."

"Let's hope Jackson has come up with something." Daniel was at a computer and Vala was wandering around the lab. "Any luck Campers?"

"No," Vala answered.

"Jackson?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm leaving the spaceship idea to the techs. But I'm hoping that maybe his choice of clothing might lead us to something."

"Like what?" Mitchell looked over Daniel's shoulder.

"Well think about it, he shows up to us looking like he came out of the mid-west with that jacket and the second time he is wearing a…Brooks Brothers suit, if I got what you said correct."

"Yah, Brooks Brothers," Mitchell said, "My dad has one. So anything?"

"No. Except that either the wraith is killing people for their cloths or he has money, but you would think that a wraith wouldn't be able to go shopping to a tailor."

"How about how he got my cell phone number?"

"Yah," Daniel looked away from the computer. "He must be able to read English, and we both heard him check his language as if he was focusing on his choice of words. Why would a wraith dress like a human and try to learn common earth terms?"

"Daniel Jackson, did you do a search on the internet?" Teal'c interrupted both Mitchell and Jackson's musings.

"No," Daniel said. "Why?"

Teal'c stepped away from another computer and the screen was filled with a painting of their wraith. What was even more amazing was that he was dressed in the uniform of an Early Spanish soldier. "There are others like this as well." Teal'c stated as Cameron, Vala, and Daniel rushed to the screen.

"No, way, what is he wearing?" Vala asked.

"It is a uniform worn by Spanish soldiers, I would say 1500s."

Teal'c clicked the mouse, "And these, Daniel Jackson." The window collapsed showing another window with rows of tablets and portraits, even engravings on vases and plates. They were from all eras, from every part of the world, and they all had one thing in common, the image, some closer than others, of a humanoid being with a prominent brow and fangs. The ones with color showed varying degrees of skin tone but there was no mistaking it, it was all the same wraith.

"Oh my God." Mitchell quietly exclaimed. "What website is this?"

"I typed in 'wraith' and 'cloths' and that was the 2nd option." Teal'c answered.

"What was the first?" Vala asked quizzically.

"An ad for some sort of car."

"Oh," Vala said. She focused back on the screen, "Wow that is a nice one," she pointed to one that was rather colorful and looked like it had been done recently. It had the wraith wearing a black tunic and white cross down the front.

"That is the uniform for the Knights Hospital." Jackson stated.

"Who," Vala asked.

"They were early field doctors in the crusades. They were a religious order like the Templar but instead of being just warrior priests they were also early doctors, and trained ones, not just guys who liked to cut people up."

Another one was a tablet where the wraith was in a kind of makeshift Roman military uniform, except the cloth was painted purple instead of red as was common and he held a battle axe instead of Roman short sword.

"How far back do these go Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Uhhhhh," Jackson moved the window down, "This last one looks like a basic early Mesopotamian pot with a crude drawing." Jackson shook his head. "We got to show Landry this. If this is right, this wraith has been on earth for thousands of years."

* * *

Next day:

Landry sat at the conference table. To his right were Brigadier General Jack O'Neal, and several members of the IOA, as well as the Secretary of Defense. To his left was SG-1, now that Col. Carter was back from Atlantis and Lieutenant Col. John Sheppard. Landry knew that it was coming but he had been up for hours trying to get as much information as he could. The IOA started immediately complaining and making accusations the moment they heard of a wraith being on earth. But the latest information through the web-site as well as several others implied that their newest trouble had in fact been on earth for years, take that back, thousands of years.

"Are we sure there are no ships or invasion," Jack finally shut the IOA up.

"Yes," Landry said. "We checked the satellites over and over again, there is nothing. No way had he got through the gate."

"And Atlantis is the only gate capable of getting to earth," Col. Carter added. "There is no way the wraith got in on our end."

"And if the new material we found on line is accurate, than he has been here before the System Lords even found earth." Doctor Jackson finished.

"SO! What are we going to do?" A blond IOA member said in a way to feminine voice for a man.

"At the moment…" Mitchell got everyone's attention, "We wait, for him to contact us. He has done it twice, and he will probably do it again."

"So we just wait," A Chinese IOA woman representative asked.

"There isn't anything else we can do," Sheppard finally spoke up. "He's a wraith, he'll have to feed so we look for bodies that have been fed on. Maybe that will let us know where he is before he contacts us."

"I'm sorry Col." Jackson addressed Sheppard, "But if this guys been here all throughout human history, and we haven't noticed the odds of us finding his victims now is slim. He probably knows how to hide them by now."

"Fine, then I'll get Ronan and the rest of my team back here and we'll go wraith hunting. Ronan is really good at this kind of thing." Sheppard said. He liked Dr. Jackson but as far as anyone was concerned he and his people were wraith experts.

"Yes, that should be an option," the blond IOA man said again in his high feminine voice.

"I'm saying he is invincible, but maybe he is different from your average wraith," Jackson responded. "Think about it. The only other wraith that we know of to contact humans was your Michael after her escaped from the Atlantis Alfa site."

"Your point, Dr. Jackson?" Sheppard said, trying to hold out the irritation.

"Well, think about it, his behavior is more like the one wraith that has out maneuvered every attempt by Atlantis to get rid of him. Do you really think trying that with this wraith on a planet where he has the home advantage." Daniel seemed a bit more earnest about this idea than most. Except for the Goa'uld he didn't like dismissing any race because of what they were.

"Daniel, when did you start using sports lingo?" O'Neal asked.

"Jack!" Daniel said both relieved and annoyed by O'Neal's off the topic remarks.

"Sir, maybe we can do both." Col. Carter suggested. "We bring Sheppard's team here let them try and wait to see if the wraith tries anything."

"Why not?" O'Neal seconded.

The IOA reps also nodded their heads. The Secretary was as usual very quiet. Teal'c and Vala just looked around. Landry was all too happy to end the meeting. IOA made him feel uncomfortable.

In a few hours, Ronan Dex, Teyla Emmagan, and Dr. Rodney McKay were in the SGC. "So, where is this wraith?" Ronan said holstering and upholstering his weapon.

* * *

3 day later:

Vala was returning to the base with Daniel after a shopping trip, she had insisted on. "With any luck our wraith might show up to buy a new suit." Vala had said. She meant it as a joke but Daniel couldn't help but cringe at the possibility.

They still had about another mile to go when POW, a tire blew out. "Damn" Daniel said and pulled over to the side. He got out and took a look at the weal. It was the front left tire.

He turned to Vala, "I don't suppose you know how to use a tire iron?"

"A what?"

"Never mind. I guess I'll just call the base and tell them we are going to be late." He looked at the sky, it was getting dark.

He got out his cell phone and startled dialing. He dialed the base directory and held the phone to his ear. There was just static. He scrunched up his forehead. This was too coincidental. A motor was sounding coming down the road. In the fading light he saw a motorcycle and rider coming down. The rider was in a full leather suit with padding and a black helmet and visor. He knew who it was, there was no doubt in his mind.

The rider stopped and kicked the stand down and dismounted. He stood up and walked towards Jackson not saying a word. Daniel stood his ground. Vala popped out of the car and ran to Daniel's side. The figure kept coming step by step without saying a word. "Nice Bike." She said offhandedly, she also grabbed Daniel's sleeve in case they had to run.

The black biker stopped about six feet. "Thank you," came the muffled voice of the wraith. He reached up and took off his helmet. "I like it. Not as much fun as my BMW but still fun." He then flexed his legs and bend down into a squat and back up to stand. "Killer on my thighs. Been too long since I was in the saddle." He smiled and it looked like his yellow cat eyes were glowing.

* * *

Chapter 4

Too much activity around him. He felt it and it drew him from the long sleep. How many years had passed? He felt his limbs were heavy, so very heavy. He could just lay her for a time, oh yes he could but it was the hunger, that burning hunger that filled his belly and seared his joints and set his skin ablaze with fever. He rose…

The lid to his coffin was heavy, too heavy. The burning in his elbows and shoulders got worse as the moments slipped by. Why so weak, he asked himself. Never so weak, his mind try to form thoughts and control the flow of information. Burning, must feed. Johnny, where is Johnny? Trapped, can not move the lid.

Even in the delirium of awaking from his slumber his natural instinct told him to get out of the small space. But he couldn't lift the lid. Then he heard the words. They were faint but they rang with familiarity and…and fear. The fog lifted from his mind and purpose filled his thoughts. He did not need to see the owners of the voices, he knew the words. And the words were death. Focused at his task, a scrawny weathered limb moved to the seal of the lid and started picking, bit by bit then chunk by chunk. The words became clearer as his mind's eye looked beyond the physical barriers. Many, many of them where here.

With considerable effort but a will tempered by ages his withered hand found the small space between lid and side. The joint, he needed to break the joint. His withered finger pushed at one end trying to unhinge it. No use. Again he tried. Still nothing. Finally taking hold of the small mettle between his fingers he pulled. The mettle twisted and broke away from the stone it was set in. It shouldn't have worked but he did not pay it any attention. With the hunger rising and the burning in his body screaming he reached for the lid again and pushed. There were those outside that needed…needed to be relived of their lives. PUSH!

He made his way to the surface of the water. Ocean, salt water. He broke into the early morning light and gasped in air. The light stung his eyes so he had to shut them. He squinted and found land not far off. With pained strokes he swam to the shore. The chanting was till going on. As he made it to land he tramped up the beach, letting sand be kicked up with out care.

Hunger, pain and duty all collided into a perfect union of focus. They were not far. Instinct drew him to them. Through the brush and the trees he went. He could see a clearing ahead and the chanting. The natural hunter warned him away from wandering out despite his need for sustenance and to silence those who chanted.

He crawled under the brush and peered out. So many, so many people. They chanted and danced in their revelry. The symbols of the great Mother were prominently displayed. Even if he was not starving he would have had to destroy them, they were an abomination, a mistake of the human race that somehow refused to die after every purge. In the name of the Lord Almighty He would cleanse the land with their lives.

A man, in a costume walked timidly on the outskirts. The weak die first. He moved among the trees and circled around. The man didn't have time to scream as his jaw was ripped from his face. The feeding hand extended and took hold of its prey and he fed. There was no prayer, no pity and especially…no…mercy.

He pulled the body under the cover of moss. Things were better now. His mind was clear, the pain in his body still lingered but his mind, what was most important, was able to take command. Where was he? He had been under water that was not where he had laid to rest. And this land was not where he had planed on awakening. Where was Jonathan and the others who swore to awaken him?

The chanting had died down. He wondered close to the edge of the woods and looked out at the heathens as they dispersed from their festivities. He hadn't taken notice of the smell but there had been a fire recently, a large one and…oh yes, the smell of flesh…

Questions on how he had arrived here and why were his carefully arranged plans torn asunder would have to wait. He was not safe here among these witches. He had thought that the purges in the colonies would have driven them away but these devil worshipers seemed to have come back in force during his rest. Not since the dark ages had he come across such a colony. Practitioners hid among communities, keeping their craft behind closed doors, but here…here they seemed to be the majority. Had he been delivered here to wreak holy justice on these abominations?

After the people disperse into the woods and along trails he ventured out. Yes, he smelled flesh, charred by fire. At the end of the clearing was a giant pile of burnt ashes and timber. And among those ashes were the blackened scull and little remaining flesh of the sacrifice. Fortunate enough these monsters sacrificed their own…wait. He law it and ventured into the ash and wood pile. What flames still burned did not hold fear for him. He reached out and lifted from the corpse's neck a cross. A Christian. This human had been a Christian…oh…the inhabitance of this colony would pay. It had been the revelry at this soul's sacrifice that had awakened him and now…now he would show these heathens what fear was all about. Damn them, damn them all…

* * *

That evening:

He had waited despite his hunger. He had left the body among the ashes. It would not serve to burry him now. No he would wait until the earth screamed for its soon to be massacred children. Let the Great Mother take what she will to her bosom it wouldn't be enough to save anyone tonight.

Things had changed, the structure of the buildings was sounder and materials different, neither iron, steal or lumber. Moving machines of metal that smelled of oil and gas were everywhere. He crept along the first house of this street. The roads were covered in a smooth rock that was not cobbled nor gravel. Silently he checked the door, locked, no matter. Moving to the side he hopped the small barrier fence and slinked along the grass garden to the dwellings back. An entrance covered by large glass seemed to be the primary entrance and exit for the rear of this dwelling. He examined it and figured that is moved from side to side instead of swinging, and it was unlocked. He slid the door open and closed it again behind him.

He waited for a moment as the sounds of the house's occupants drifted to him. His vision was perfect every angel, every turn was visible, and he could hear their harts beating. Up stairs, so many homes with a second and third level. This colony was wealthy in deed. He moved up one flight to the next and stopped on the landing. Several doors, all closed presented themselves to him. He turned to the far left, where he knew the adults slumbered. The door opened just enough to let him in. He remained low and watched, and took in every detail. Yes, this was the home of a witch; he saw a charm above the bed. He went to the man's side first. For this cult, women were most highly praised; they would be the ones he purify last. He placed both hand on the man's sleeping head and in one swift motion lifted and twisted, crack. Laying the head to rest on its pillow he moved to the woman's side. She would not go so quickly.

One hand clamped on her mouth to prevent her from screaming as she awoke and tried to struggle. He startled her pining her flaying arms and legs with his larger body. She looked up into his face and screamed but little noise escaped his clamp on her mouth. He let out a low hiss and barred his teeth, "Prey to your Mistress all you want, a son of Rome has come to your door." He said and then he fed and watched the life drain from her eyes. She was fortunate, he needed to feed or her death would have been far more painful.

The next was the room across the hall. He moved into it with less grace and silence. There asleep in a bed was a small child, a girl child. She was blond with long curls and a dimply face. She must have been about three seasons old. Old enough to be corrupted. He did not care for age. All the followers of the Goddess and the Devil would burn equally on the other side. Gently he picked her up and carried her out her window to the roof. Then he let her go…Perhaps she would be saved but probably not, it wasn't for him to judge the worthy from the damned. But he could judge them on this side.

The nights work repeated several times until he had taken enough into himself and his body was restored. Then instead of going slowly from home to home, family to family he found oil and torches and started to burn the streets. People ran everywhere and in their panic they missed their attacker as he grabbed them in the chaos and threw them into the flames. Others he rounded up and tied to stakes and then set ablaze. Many cried, mothers shrieked for their children who were dashed against walls and men tried to defend their families but were cut down by a true warrior. Those that he found who clearly led the community and tried to reestablish order he neither burned nor fed nor cut down. Now for them he rounded up and tied to one another. Then with the labor of digging a large hole he rolled them in and started moving the dirt back in.

Screams and curses were yelled through the night and mercy was begged for but never received. Some had stood their ground and clamed that the Goddess would punish this demon as he went to work lighting the fires. He ignored them; no goddess had power over him. And still others died even slower than by flame or the dirt. Others he decorated the beach with as their mutilated bodies hung limp from pikes he had fashioned from the trees.

By morning he sat down on the beach and took in his work. It had been a night of blood and horror. When was it last that he was called to make such a spectacle? The war with the French where he and English Colonists attacked for Wilderness. They had butchered the French and Indians alike. There was no pride in these acts. He looked on the bodies still moving trying to hold on to life and searched his feelings for something, anything that would allow him to take joy from this but no there was nothing. This was a duty, a dirty, bloody duty. He fed because he was hungry; he killed when he had to, in battle or in the execution of justice. What was done here was neither. Justice demanded their lives but the acts he performed were demanded by conscience. Let any man, woman or child that saw this land know that witches had been here and they had paid the price for their deeds. Perhaps others would be turned away and more souls would be saved. It was a small chance but everyman must do according to his conscience.

Now that the cleansing was all but done he went inland for the high priestess. An elderly woman, too frail to run or save her children. He walked into her large home and into her bed room where she sat poised like she believed her Goddess would save her from her fate.

He stood before her. He had listened to the people talk during the day so he knew they spoke a dialect of the King's English. "Your colony is dead, your children are dead, and all that you have is gone." He said this mater of fact. There was nothing to prove here and in truth he did not care what she thought, he wanted answers before he turned her over to the angels. "How is it that I find myself among your land?"

The old woman remained straight and silent. Reaching out his hand and an extension of his will he applied pressure to her mind and she started to flinch and lean to the left as if her left side was struggling to support her elderly frame. "How did I arrive here?" His voice was calm with out emotion. One way or another he would know and he had all the time in the world.

* * *

Chapter 5

The wraith looked Daniel in the eyes and then turned to Vala and his smile disappeared. His mouth was closed and his lips firmly pressed together. "Lady Vala, would you give me and Dr. Jackson a moment?"

Vala looked at Daniel and the wraith. "I would rather not…"

The wraith's stair turned a bit harder on her. It lasted for a moment then he focused on Daniel Jackson alone. Jackson wasn't sure but he felt as if something was applying pressure behind his eyes, not a head-ache but something. The wraith approached again and Vala squeezed Daniel's arm indicating they should move but Daniel didn't flinch this time. He wasn't being held but for some reason he wouldn't move his own feet. He knew this was happening but was powerless to stop it.

The wraith stopped when he was toe to toe with Jackson. He was taller by at least an inch or two and his eyes peered down never breaking contact. "What are you doing? Stop it, right now!" Vala said with as much force as she could but didn't try to move the wraith away from Daniel. What good would it have done anyway?

"Myrddin, don't you know me?" the wraith said while staring into Jackson's eyes. Daniel's brow furrowed, what, what about Merlin? He didn't answer; he knew it wasn't him that the wraith was talking to. After a moment the wraith stepped away. "Thank you, Dr. Jackson. I needed to know."

"Know what?" Vala asked and looked into Daniel's face for any sign of harm or acknowledgement.

Wow, Daniel had to take a step back to keep his balance. What the hell. He got his footing back he looked at the wraith in the leather outfit. "What do you know of Myrddin? What was that you just did?" He wasn't angry but the burning question had to be asked.

"I just needed to know if he was still there, in you." The wraith's voice was low, and almost mournful. "But he is gone." Then his face looked up and he turned to Vala and back to Jackson and beamed them a smile that showed all his sharp teeth. "I believe you need a new tire, allow me to oblige you." He went back to his bike, which now that they looked at it was a Harley Davison, big and black. He went into the bags and pulled out a power tool of all things and then went to work on the car. The jack came out of the back seat and the spare. In about seven minutes he had changed the tire in its entirety. Vala and Jackson just watched not sure if they dare move or not.

"There you have it Dr. Jackson, Vala…" the Wraith said standing up and putting his tool away.

"Okay, this game has gone far enough. Vala left Daniel's side and marched right up into the wraith's face. "Who are you? What do you know about Merlin? And why do you keep popping up?"

The wraith looked down at her and raised his brow. "My you have gotten bold."

"That isn't an answer." Vala was defiant and didn't step back.

"I remember hearing something about personal space and I think you are invading mine."

"Don't care, answer me, and what is your name, we just keep calling you wraith…what kind of name is that for a species anyway?"

The wraith smiled amused more than threatening. "So you've been talking about me, what do your compatriots say?"

"Don't try to change the subject. I'm a professional at that you can't kid -,"

"- a kidder." The wraith finished. "I like that saying but it is a bit nondescript. I prefer something with a bit more lesson, such as 'old age and treachery will always over come youth and skill.' What do you think?"

"Personal motto?"

"Kind of, yes."

While the wraith and Vala continued to exchange banter Daniel checked to see if his phone was working, it was still showing no signal but then his beeper buzzed. An idea. What ever was blocking the phone didn't affect the beeper. The small button on its side, a panic button that signaled the SGC immediately might still work. He pushed it and tried to remain calm.

"…So you saw my portraits, how do they look?" the wraith was talking with Vala about the website.

"I thought the one with you in the knight's outfit was fun but the pottery didn't do anything for me. Um are any of those pieces valuable?"

"Why yes, some of the earlier once are gold and the historical value alone would be astronomical to a museum or privet collector. As a mater of fact if you come across any of them do hold on to them for me, I can pay a generous sum."

"You don't have them?"

"A few, yes but over the years many were lost or taken. Material wealth is so hard to keep track of when you travel as much as I do. Some might say it is a burden but trust me, it is better to have than to have not."

"True…good points…" Vala saw the wraith's gaze turn from her and rise to look at Daniel.

"I'm afraid that our chat will have to wait till another time." The wraith said and picked his helmet from the back of the Motor Cycle. Not enough time, Vala heard the helicopters coming now and she knew cars wouldn't be far behind. The wraith looked up and back down the road. He knew it too; the bike wouldn't get him out of here. He turned to her and reached into his pocket. For a moment Vala thought he would have a weapon but he pulled out the bikes keys and placed them into her hand. "Enjoy. Rental info is in the bags. Paid up till Sunday." Then he dropped his helmet and taking something from the other bag on the bike he ran up the side of the hill and into the woods.

* * *

O'Neal had been in the SGC when Daniel's emergency signal went off. Instantly he called Col. Shepard and sent them in one of the vans that immediately exited the Mountain. He had guessed it right, the wraith was having a pattern and he seemed fixated on Jackson. This time he hoped it wouldn't be so lucky.

Ronan jumped into the truck as it pulled up and fell next to McKay who was pulling out a life-signs monitor that he brought back from Atlantis. "Can you find the wraith yet?" McKay nodded, "Yah he just came up on the screen. And I hope those two dots are Jackson and Vala."

"Okay, guys, Col. Mitchell and Teal'c are in the choppers and going to provide security and over watch. We have two marine squads with us but we are primary." Sheppard started briefing as the truck turned a corner on the road. "Ronan, take point, Teyla you protect McKay."

"Hey." McKay sounded indignant.

"Rodney, this guy has out maneuvered the SGC once lets not take any chances."

The cars turned another corner and soon they saw Jackson's car. Vala was sitting on a motorcycle and waived to them. "What do you think?"

"Where'd you get that?" Sheppard asked as his team exited their transport along with the marines in the other trucks.

"The wraith left it," Jackson answered. "He ran into the woods when he found out you were coming, I don't know how."

"Okay, we'll get him Dr. Jackson, don't you worry." Sheppard assured him, "Okay guys move out…McKay where to?"

"Col." Jackson grabbed Sheppard's attention again. "Bring him in alive, he knows something about Merlin."

"Dr. Jackson…" Sheppard was going to argue but saw the look in the man's eyes. "Okay, we'll do what we can. Ronan put that on stun."

The look Ronan gave Shepard could have killed if looks could do that but he flipped the switch and McKay told them where to go.

* * *

Sergeant James Wales was nervous as all hell. He had listened intently to the briefing on wraith and this scared the hell out of him. Forget becoming a host to some snake or being killed by the Ori, but to have the drained from his body, seemed unimaginable. Kind of made him think about every bad Vampire movie he ever saw.

To his left about twenty feet was Lt. Kent and to his Right another fifteen feet was Sergeant Sharp. They moved quickly and quietly through the dead leaves that covered the ground. Dr. McKay directed them through Radio and they moved to the left trying to circle around where McKay said the wraith was. He squinted and tried to see anything in the dark but nothing was visible. Should have been issued night vision.

He kept his weapon at the ready and kept his eyes open but there was nothing. "He is about thirty feet in front of you, can you see him," McKay's voice was over the radio in his ear. The Lt. answered no. Where was he? "He is coming towards your position; he is right on top of…" Sergeant Wales went flying back as something kicked him in the chest.

"What the – AHHHH!" the lieutenant screamed. Sharp started shooting but the fire stopped after only a few bursts. Wales got back up as fast as he could and pulled up his weapon, he must have been thrown 7 feet from where he had been. He had hit this tree – his arms were grabbed by something behind him and he was pulled backward, and the world spun as he was flipped over and once again thrown into the tree. His head snapped back and struck the trunk. His weapon…where was his weapon?

"Nice gun, I think I'll take it." The voice was low and kind of disembodied. He felt something be taken from his belt and his eyes opened and he saw the wraith for the first time up close. Its yellow eyes glowed as they focused on him. "Don't worry soldier, I'm not hungry."

There was an electrical sound and a colorful burst flashed behind the Wraith shoulder but it didn't hit the wraith. He rolled to the side a split second and Wales saw black.

* * *

Teyla, yelled for Ronan to stop firing. She left McKay's side to check the fallen Marine. "He is still alive." Her head turned back and forth the wraith had diapered again.

"McKay, where is he?" Sheppard's voice was heard somewhere to the left.

"There, there…" McKay pointed to the corner of Teyla's vision. Ronan started shooting into the bushes but McKay said he is moving again. He looked up. "He's right here, right here."

Teyla looked up just in time to see the wraith fall from a tree limb and land on top of McKay. Ronan kept firing. The wraith ran to the side and back to the left just ahead of each shot and plowed into Ronan. He carried Ronan through the trees and out of Teyla's sight.

Ronan saw him coming and kept shooting but the damn thing was just in front of each shot then POW, he felt the force hit him and lift him up as he went flying through the air. But instead of letting himself go free he grabbed the wraith and took him along for the ride.

The two of them went rolling over the ground and then down a hill until they plowed into a tree. Ronan tried to get his head up but the wraith threw him free and broke the already weakened grip he had on the leather clothing. He rolled to his feet ready for the wraith and drew his long knife. The wraith was in a fighting stance five feet away and his teeth bared in a snarl. Ronan saw the long curved blade in the wraith's back hand. The wraith changed grips on the blade shifting it sow it ran along his forearm.

Ronan charged and the wraith side stepped but intercepted the attempt to stab him from the side with his elbow. The wraith's blade went down and up to try and slice him open. But he turned away and felt the tip graze his stomach. The wraith also spun around and tried to punch him in the face but Ronan pulled his head back. He didn't see the wraith fallow through with the elbow of the arm he tried to punch him with. He felt himself flip over and land on is side, dislocating his shoulder. He managed to get up but not before he saw a booted foot kick him in the head.

Ronan took the blow but his still good arm shot out and stabbed the wraith in its leg with one of his backup knives. "Ah!" the thing shouted, and jumped back. He landed a few feet from where Ronan was still sprawled on the ground. He pulled the knife out and drooped it into the dirt. He gave Ronan one more look before someone started shooting from on top of the hill they had rolled down.

Sheppard ran to check Rodney. He was still breathing but he was out cold. He yelled for the Marines and two showed up right away and another two were heading from the other direction. "You two stay here, aid and liter…" Sheppard ordered and ran after Ronan and the wraith with Teyla and a third marine that just arrived. The cleared a small hill opened fire on the wraith when they saw him.

He saw the wraith stager but then disappear into the shadows again. They went down and Sheppard checked Ronan. "I'm okay, get him!" Ronan shouted.

"Okay, buddy, Marine stay here." Sheppard ran to Teyla, "Okay, do you sense anything."

Teyla took a moment, yes there was something. The wraith wasn't far. "This way." The two of them ran off again threw bushes and trees. The must have run about a quarter of a mile before an arm shot out of the ground under the leaves and caught Teyla from by the leg. She went down and the wraith emerged from the dead leaves covering him.

Sheppard tried to open fire but his hand was knocked away and he felt a sharp bite into his shoulder. A long curved blade had cut into his shoulder and scraped along it ripping flesh. If not for the protective vest it would have gone through all the way.

The wraith dropped and spun around kicking John's legs out and he went back and felon the wounded shoulder. He tried to see what was happening but the world was spinning.

Teyla got to her feet and pulled her own knife but the wraith charged and knocked her to the ground. He was on top and sitting on her. She couldn't move and he lifted up her torso and slammed it back down knocking the wind from her lungs. "You're different from the rest aren't you."

There wasn't time to answer, she raised her knee as much as she could and the wraith rolled off in a howl of pain. He cupped his crotch and gritted his teeth. "Nice, move…Human." The wraith recovered and got up, "But not effective. Think on how this could have gone."

The wraith then disappeared and ran into the woods.

* * *

Note: Hope this is okay. I am putting more chapters in one chapter so the story's size is more managable. 


	2. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Flashback:

He left the old woman's lifeless corps. He had what he needed. He now knew where he was, Fair Isle off of Scotland. This colony had made its home here for almost a hundred and thirty years. But she had no knowledge of how he had come here. He headed back towards the beach. An island, how had he come to an island?

After much effort and a full night of labor he had managed to pry his sarcophagus from the ocean floor and start dragging it to shore. Finally back on dry ground he examined his instrument of rest. The stone had been eroded by the salt water and the currents but much was still intact. The seal had not been broken so he had been saved from the ocean but Scotland was thousands of miles from where he had laid himself to rest. If he had simply been discovered wouldn't he have been killed by those who stumbled upon his tomb? Of course who could get through his tomb and survive?

As he inspected his resting place over and over he cataloged everything in his mind that could give clues to how he had come here. It must have been soon after he laid himself down because of the erosion. A hundred years, no two hundred years, had passed. He had slept far longer than he was supposed to. A hundred years was the plan but perhaps this explained why his aides were not here to help him, they were all dead. Two hundred years was a long time to humans, and anything could have happened to destroy them before they could have come to awaken him. But as comforting at that idea was there was a gnawing fact that kept coming to the fore front of his mind. Only the seven, together could have gotten through his tomb unscathed. In case of enforceable their keys could have been passed to another trusted companion but all seven were needed to enter and leave without the many traps snatching the life from the intruders' bodies. It did not sit well in his hart but it was the only logical answer, both for his exceptional weakens upon awakening and the movement from his tomb to this island…he had been betrayed.

* * *

Present:

More teams had been dispatched to get medical attention to the wounded and continue the search for the wraith. Sheppard sat in the back of one of the trucks while a field medic checked out his shoulder, "OW…" Sheppard clinched his teeth as the young medic poked at the surrounded tissue.

"Okay, Colonel, you're going to need some surgery to make sure the bone is fine but other than that the tissue is just superficial. If it wasn't for your protective vest that thing would have cut your shoulder off."

"Well there's a comforting thought." Sheppard commented as the medic moved to one of the marines.

Dr. Jackson came from behind the truck. "Vala and I are heading back, you need a lift?"

"No I'll catch a ride with Ronan and McKay. How is McKay?"

"I didn't take a close look but the medic just brushed him off and moved on so I think he is going to be fine. Your man Ronan dislocated his shoulder and popped his knee which he tried to fix all on his one making it worse."

"That's Ronan for yah, he doesn't like to wait."

"Colonel, what happened?"

"Not sure really, one wraith, we had McKay on the portable scanner and Ronan taking point. The other teams were to the left and right of us. Some how he got the drop. I think he was in the trees."

"Can wraith do that, just move from tree to tree?"

"Hey, I've just seen them jump down from trees and buildings, never from one to another."

"Can I ask another question of you, Colonel?" Jackson looked grave.

"Yah, Doctor, sure."

"Did he say or do anything regarding Merlin or anything ancient as far as you know?"

"What?! No way, Doctor, he's a freaking wraith."

"Just checking."

* * *

The woods provided excellent cover from the helicopters that had been circling the woods. This wasn't the first time he had run through woods such as these. The last time he had been in the company of the Jicarilla of the Apache Nation. Ah those were the days.

He kept moving at an even pace never maintain a straight line but large arks. If any trackers were on his trail they would fallow the curves and not realize his ultimate destination. The second truck waited for him at the edge of the clearing. It was all black, an exact replica of what he had observed the government use in his scouting and preparation. He ran up to it making sure 'no eye in the sky' was fallowing him and entered the back seat.

"I thought you had a motor cycle, Boss." The driver was African American, and looked back with no surprise as to the passengers features.

"Things change." The wraith seated himself and buckled his seat belt. "Drive back to the warehouse."

"Okay, Boss Man." The driver started the car and drove.

As they made a series of turns the cell phone in the wraith's hip pocket buzzed. The wraith looked down and fished it out. That was so…coo he thought to himself. To have a voice travel for miles at the use of any individual in the palm of your hand. He looked it over and couldn't remember if it was the green or red button to answer. "Erik, how do I answer this thing again?"

"Yo, man, just push the green button with the telephone on it."

"Thank you." He pushed the button and raised the small object to his ear. "Ja… Wer fanden Sie?... Gut, bin ich dort bald habe ein Diagramm und reise vorhanden." He hung up the phone.

"Hey, Boss, what is that stuff you were talken?"

"German, Gregory has found someone for me."

"Cool…"

* * *

Chapter 7

Sheppard and his team sat around the conference table. Dr. Jackson was briefing Landry somewhere else on base. General O'Neil led the meeting. "So he tried to cut your arm off?"

"Yah, but the medic says it was because of my vest that he didn't get all the way through." Sheppard answered.

"What about any of you? Did he say anything or do anything that might tell us where he went or has been hiding?" O'Neil asked.

"Nope," McKay answered. "No," Ronan followed." "He said something about me being different and that I should think of how this could have gone." Teyla added in. "But as to his whereabouts I have no idea."

"Okay, well then all of you are going back to Atlantis."

"Sir," Sheppard interjected, "He got the drop on us one time…"

"Sheppard," O'Neil cut him off. "I know you did your best but the IOA isn't as impressed. As far as they are concerned you had your chance and besides Atlantis needs its head of military operations. Carter is already to go and you can get any further medical attention there."

Ronan looked especially pissed, but everyone looked defeated. "Don't worry, we have the entire SGC and we have had lots of experience with alien invaders. We will handle it and if we need your help again you're just a gate away."

"General," Teyla spoke up again. "May I stay behind? I may be able to connect with the wraith and try to find him. If anything I could only be an asset and as you said Atlantis is only a gate away."

O'Neil looked at Sheppard who nodded his head and then back at Teyla, "Okay, I'll pass that on to Landry. As for the rest of you back home, chop chop."

* * *

"Dr. Jackson, what are you looking for?" Landry watched as Daniel poured through books. Vala had just finished relaying how the wraith had changed the tire on Jackson's car and then joked with her about phrases and sayings. And then offered to buy any art of himself she may come across.

"I'm looking for any reference to Merlin and a monster or demon or even a wraith," he looked up, "I don't mean an alien wraith I mean a spirit or ghost maybe."

"You think that the wraith and Merlin worked to get or something?" Vala asked.

"You were there, Vala. He asked if Myrdden recognized him. Why would Myrdden have recognized him if they didn't know each other?"

"Good point." Vala agreed.

"Dr. Jackson, this seems a bit speculative," Landry pointed out. "The wraith and ancients were enemies, why would the wraith ask if the ancient knew him?"

"That was over 10,000 years ago and the artwork found on the web proves that he has been here all this time, maybe he made peace with the Ancients and they brought him back with them or something."

"Or maybe he was a prisoner and Merlin his guard," Vala suggested.

"I find that more likely," Landry added. "How else could the wraith have gotten to earth that long ago without the help of the ancients?"

"I don't know but…" Daniel furrowed his brow remembering how the wraith looked when he realized Merlin was not still a part of him. "He didn't look happy when he got his answer. He was almost sad, wistful."

"Alright, Dr. Jackson, you do what you need to do." Landry gave in and left the lab.

"So, can I ride the motorcycle?" Vala asked after the General left.

* * *

He left Eric with the truck and went into what once had been the administrative section of the warehouse. The place was empty except for the array of portable monitors and other high-tech equipment. On the far wall were an array of tools and weapons from automatic rifles to blades of many different styles and lengths.

"I found several people that fit the description you gave me." The older blond man said as he turned his computer chair around away from the large table with five monitors and on each some strange image that told some vastly incomprehensible jargon the wraith couldn't understand…yet. "Your parameters were highly specific but I think I have them."

"Zeigen Sie mich bitte." The wraith commanded, politely but a command none the less.

"Of course," Gregory turned back to his computers and types a few keys. "I'm pleased to hear someone speak my home language but it is not necessary. I do speak English, spent 3 years in England studying."

"I do not doubt your linguistic prowess, Gregory, but I have been recently betrayed and I would prefer if all information was compartmentalized. That is why you are also not being paid to take care of my vehicles. Also as long as we speak in a language that Eric or anyone else in my employ does not understand the chances of over hearing are significantly decreased." He came up and looked over the man's shoulder at the computer and then returned to German, "Denken Sie nicht an das sprechen von nichts, das wir hier mit Eric oder jedermann sonst tun." (Do not think of speaking of anything we do here with Eric or anyone else) Gregory's back become straight and nodded his head. The tone of voice said it all.

The wraith turned his attention to the screen. Over twenty names and pictures were displayed. The wraith started to point to specific ones out of the line up, "Er... Sie... Er... Er... Sie... und Er." Gregory nodded his head and brought up a window to a travel reservation site.

The wraith seemed to contemplate for a moment and made his decision, "New York zuerst." (New York first.)

* * *

24 hours later:

Vala was sleeping face first in a book Daniel had given her when she heard the words, "I've Got it!" she shot up. "I wasn't sleeping…Oh what did you find?"

"This," Daniel carried a book to her and held it open to her. It was a image of an old man and before him was kneeling a black humanoid creature with spikes and bat wings. "This is a small legend, never got anywhere near as famous as the rest of the Arthurian legends but it came about the same time as the others. This is Merlin's Demon."

"Demon?" Vala repeated.

"Yes, in the story Merlin had a Demon that he could summon to do his bidding while the knights are away looking for the Holy Grail."

"But Merlin was off world at the time the San'grall was hidden."

"Yes, I know that is why most of these stories are just stories or badly translated stories that have been warped over the years from each telling. But the primary characters are the same. In this story Merlin is threatened by another wizard that wants his place in the court. Arthur can't just dismiss him without giving him a shot or else the nobles will go crazy so he asks for a contest. Summon the most powerful force you can to free some nobleman's wife from a powerful tyrant. Well the Wizard does this by summoning storms and pestilence but the warlord just keeps locked up in his castle. Finally he admits it can't be done without the will of a knight. Merlin tells Arthur not to worry and then in a great show of power calls up a monstrous creature in the shape of a man who then goes and breaks the walls down and carries the noble woman back to Camelot."

"Nice story but hardly seems logical that a wraith could knock a stone wall down."

"Vala it is only a story, probably never was a noble woman to begin with. But think about it. Merlin gets the wraith to do a job or two for him and the reputation is segmented. And a wraith would look like a demon to any peasant back then."

"Okay, you sold me. How does this help us find him?"

"Well it doesn't…not yet but it proves that he and Merlin knew each other."

"Somehow I don't think the Generals are going to like this."

* * *

The wraith sat on a bench across the street from the tall skyscraper. One of his betrayers was to be at the top of this tower. He was dressed in grey slacks and dark red colored shirt and an ash grey overcoat. His eyes where hidden behind a pair of 500 dolor sunglasses and his hair was tied back into a warrior's tail as he wore in Greece many years before, now it was called a ponytail named after the tail of a horse.

Under the coat he carried a new 45m pistol and a roman short sword. He had been sitting out here for hours contemplating his plans. Revenge was done out of passion, it was hot and demanded action in exchange for satisfaction. But that wasn't what he wanted, he wanted justice, and that was truly best served cold.

He wouldn't kill for revenge as long as he could help it. Revenge was reserved for God but even he was tempted from time to time. No, he would get justice for what happened to him, for the betrayal of those he trusted. First he wanted to hear what had happened, what went wrong.

* * *

Chapter 8

Flashback:

He looked out over the water resting his forearms on the railing as the boat carried him and many others to the mainland. He stretched out his right arm and observed his sleeve; he had sold his gold cufflink for the passage to the mainland. The price of his cufflink was far more than any mere boat ride but he was in desperation and the small pouch of coins he kept in his boot didn't seem appropriate currency for the times. Should have taken some pounds from one of the houses before I burned them, he thought to himself.

His coat was ruined from the years in his tomb and the abuse of being exposed to the elements in such a fragile state. His coffin had been opened and closed again, he knew it, and it was the only explanation for how his cloths got so dirty and deteriorated before he woke up.

He turned back to the sea. The smell was nice. He noticed the woman and her children looking at him a few feet down. One was a little boy; he wore colorful cloths with a small yellow thing on the front of his shirt. He smiled and turned away. Normally he could manipulate the perceptions of people around him so they ignore him but with the state of his cloths and his clear disorientation with all the sights and sounds of the modern vessel and the cloths and other oddities of its inhabitants he stood out like a sore thumb. When he reached England he would have to find a branch of one of the many law firms he had long standing accounts with.

After the boat landed ashore he was pleased to notice that this was not a small port but a thriving town. Transportation should be easy enough to find. First some new attire. He moved through one of the more crowded streets where many, many shops occupied the sides. Some were rather large and all how large windows. Finally he found a window which showed male manikins in rather tasteful cloths he felt would fit him well.

There was a loud sound as he opened the door, but it was not that of a brass bell. He looked down and focused his eyes then let them fall back and relaxed. A small thin beam emanated across the door as his eyes started to see it. Some kind of trigger, when the beam was broken the sound must have been made.

"Excuse me, Sir," the voice of the proprietor, or some other functionary of the store interrupted him from his musings. "Can we help you, Sir?" His voice was very English; clearly he had been trained and groomed for servos.

"Yes, my good man, I am in need as you can see of a suit of clothes."

The Gentleman smiled, "Of course, Sir, we have been dressing men for well over 300 years. But ah," he looked up and down the wraith's cloths, "I'm not sure, Sir, that you can afford our price."

"That is quite alright," the wraith smiled, "Let us begin with the fitting." He stepped in further to the store. "I have a long way to travel and would like to begin as soon as possible."

"I'm not sure you understand, Sir, a suit can take up to seven or eight weeks."

The wraith stood next to the English man and had about 3 inches height on him. "I'm afraid the Gentleman, does understand," he reached up to his ear and pulled out his ear-ring and handed it to the older man, "and he would like a suit of clothes by four o'clock."

The older man looked at the ring and held it up to the light and his eyes went wide. He then looked at the wraith and snapped his fingers.

Within the hour he was being fitted and 3 different tailors were debating materials. A cobbler from another store even came to re-fit his boots and fit a new pair to him. After the fitting was done he was able to even experience a shower and a glass of Brandy. The liquor was well aged and perfect for someone who had been immobile for almost 200 years. Finally by four o'clock the wraith stood admiring himself in the mirror in a three piece, dark blue, light wool suit. He had a silk tie and instead of boots like he had worn before, new leather shoes that the cobbler had recommended. They were very comfortable. In fact everything was much more comfortable when you are clean. He made a slight bow to the tailors and smiled with gratitude. 

"Our compliments, Sir," the older man, now named Nathanial Jerrers, complimented the wraith.

"Thank you very much." The wraith said and turned to head towards the door. "Wonderful work, I will be sure to remember this place next time I pass this way."

"Will you be needing a ride to the Airport, Sir?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said you had a long journey, flight is the fastest way."

The wraith smiled, "Yes, flying sounds like a good idea."

* * *

Now:

Daniel did show his discovery to General Landry and O'Neil but as Vala had predicted the Generals were less than ecstatic.

"SO WHAT!" Jack ranted to Daniel in Daniel's office. "So this wraith may or may not have worked for Merlin, why would that matter, Merlin is dead? And we have a life sucking alien running around doing only who knows what?"

"Jack, I know this doesn't help us catch him but maybe if we understand him we can…I don't know figure out what he is trying to do, maybe what he wants."

"I don't care what he wants…I want him off my planet or better yet on an autopsy table."

"JACK!"

"You know what I mean."

* * *

Meanwhile: in New York City

The wraith waited until the sun had begun to set behind the tall sky scrapers. This city had grown so much, the world had grown so much, he mused to himself. When did they get so energized and stop killing each other long enough to do these things. That is one of their specialties, once you think you've seen everything something new happens.

Finally done with his thoughts he got up off the bench and started to head for the office building he had been watching for the better part of a day and a half. He had observed from afar that Gregory was indeed correct about who worked here. The wraith had observed people go in and out but the one he wanted only came out once for an hour and then returned.

The years had been good to him it would seem. Patrick Clark had been one of the seven to be in his servos when he was to awaken. He had given the Clark family a title to lands that he knew would be valuable for both crops and development as the years progress and to be used in the family's best interest; this was in addition to a handsome sum arranged by his lawyers. The poor Scottish immigrant had been gone a long time.

Now it was time to collect back on that investment. He didn't go through the front door. He had learned much about the new ways he can be detected without the use of a spotter or the human eye. These cameras would be all over the front exit but the service door…

Yes, he smiled as he peaked through the open servos door, only one person on guard. And there was only one camera at the turn in the corridor. He smiled and stepped back out to take off his coat. He laid it behind a dumpster and turned to enter again. This time focusing all his mental powers on the human to create an illusion of something down the hall. The guard turned and left his desk to investigate. Then in a smooth but lighting fast movement the wraith propelled himself across the floor and beneath the camera. The then took out an instant camera of his own, newly purchased and took a snap shot from right under the camera. Then with a small mettle attachment he secured the photo in front of the camera's lens. He had gotten this idea from watching a TV show about a thief. It was his hope that as long as he was quick no one would notice and to his luck no one did. Then he went down the hall unworried to enter the employee's locker room.

20 minutes later a janitor pushing a mop and bucket on wheels exited the elevator on the top floor. He didn't clean anything however. He headed towards an office that he could sense was empty. With the inhuman strength his race possessed he forced the locked knob to turn and entered the darkened room. Checking the window he confirmed that he could indeed move across the ledge on the other side of the glass. He found the latch and easily opened the window and took his first step out onto the small ledge outside the window.

Wind billowed around him at this height but he didn't worry. He looked down, wow he was high. Then he started to cling to the side of the wall and slowly but surely crawled along the side and leap to the next ledge. This he repeated several times before he was crouching right outside the window of the President of Clark Ink. Stretching out his senses and mind he suggested to the man inside that he wanted to let some fresh air in. The man on the inside did in fact get up and open a window next to the one the wraith was resting on. He made his leap and then was inside, sliding in quietly as a mouse.

"Hello Mr. Clark…"

* * *

Chapter 9

The wraith saw Mr. Clark's face blanch. "How…" the president stammered out.

"You let me in through the window." He cut Mr. Clark off. He stepped further into the room and with his hand gestured for Mr. Clark to sit down. The man did, slowly but he complied none the less. He walked up to the small coffee table that rested between him and the man in the chair. "I didn't believe it. It can't be."

He looked Mr. Clark up and down. Nice suit, polished shoes, graying hair, well built; all these facts he observed. "I'm glad it is you." He finally spoke to the middle-aged man. "I was afraid that you might have died and your offspring would be carrying your name." He walked to the large desk that occupied the corner of the room with a nice view of the windows. "I would have had a moral dilemma of what I should do if your son was sitting in that chair." He then turned around to stand straight and tall letting the distance give Clark a small feeling of security. Fear is more manageable when the object of fear is farther away. "You must have believed on some level that I was alive or you wouldn't have begun trying to hide yourself from me."

"What do you mean?" Clark tried to look perplexed.

"I may not yet understand the computers and technology of this new age but there are those that do. I only supplied the dates, when I first appeared to Dr. Jackson, for example. You and the others started moving large amounts of funds, hiding records. It is a complex process but a young man in my employ was able to spot them. We only had to get more specific. Once I told him to look for people that would either have missing documentation, specifically about birth and family history the list only got smaller. The key to finding you was finding where that deed I gave you went. Who sold it, when, who it changed hands two and from there back track the names. And there is plenty of information about you on the internet."

"Please," Mr. Clark got his tongue, "It wasn't me…I didn't know…"

"You lost your accent," the wraith cut him off. He did not smile but kept his face neutral and blank. "I do not believe that you did not know what happened to me. For three reasons in particular; one you are still alive, and two it would have taken all seven of my aids to remove my coffin from the tomb. Finally, you suspected I was alive but instead of looking to help me you hid like you were guilty."

Clark kept his mouth shut and seemed to sink in the chair. Over 200 years and this is all the man is, the wraith thought to himself, pathetic. "I was nearly dead when I woke up. My coffin was off an island by Scotland. I was buried under the ocean's waters." The wraith then stopped talking and just stared at Clark.

"What…what are you going to do?" the man asked when he realized the wraith wasn't going to start talking again.

"I want to know what happened. Once I have the story I will then deliver the judgment of what would be justice in regards to you." His voice was cool and smooth. Each word was articulated and said slowly to make sure Clark understood everything.

"It…it wasn't my idea." Clark started to say, "After you gave me the deed and…and…"

"Renewed your life and Gilgamesh's herb," the wraith filled in for him.

"Yes, yes the herb and life, my youth." Clark looked at his hands, "I had all intentions of staying true to my word, you must believe that…" The wraith didn't say anything nor did his glare change, not one muscle moved. "It was after you went to rest and we ceiled up the tomb, years after actually. I was working the land you gave me when a letter had come…it was from Jonathan, you know your servant, he was summoning me to Philadelphia for a meeting."

The wraith waited for more, remaining silent. "We all came together and Jonathan gave us the proposition to dig you out before you woke up. You had another 30 years of sleep before we were to come. At first I didn't want to go along with it, after all why…Oh I'm sorry I skipped what Jonathan said. He was proposing that we dig you up early and take from you the life you gave to us. He had spent years working on a way to do this but he needed out help. At first we weren't going to do it but then Jonathan told us of what you do when you wake up. We had held hopes that you would have kept us in your servos but…you don't do that. Jonathan convinced us that it was better to take what we could and live as long as we could if we took both the herb you left us and the life from your veins. It was better than growing old after you take back what you gave."

Clark slumped into his chair; tiers were coming down his cheeks. He didn't want to die. The wraith looked at him and even stretched out his mind's eye to look deeper than eyes could see. Clark was crying but now out of regret for his life but regret at being caught.

"Is that it," the wraith finally asked. "Is that why you betrayed my trust and took more than the payment I offered, you wanted to live a little longer?" His voice never changed.

"Yes," Clark's voice was barley a whisper, "we wanted to live longer. Jonathan said you wouldn't give us more and that once the herb ran out that was it, that the life you gave us was also almost gone. If we didn't have more after you woke up we would get nothing and then what was left to us would be only a handful of years."

"Why didn't you finish me off in the tomb? Why was I moved to that island, to that colony of heathen witches?"

"I don't' know, I didn't have anything to do with that." That was the truth, he could tell.

"Is there anything else you wish to confess to me?" The wraith asked finally sitting down on the corner of the desk.

"No, no that is all…what are you going to do?" Clark's voice was tight and high like he couldn't get enough air.

"You tried to murder me in my sleep. You broke your word because all that I had given you wasn't enough; because of greed. You took from me what was not yours to take but mine to give." There was silence for the next few moments. "I believe you. You did not leave me in the waters around that island. And you spoke the truth to me this night even if it was only because I terrify you." Another moment of silence. "I am going to take back what you took from me and leave you the way you left me…but I will leave all that you have gained over the last two centuries. I do not need your wealth nor your life. After tonight our business is done." The wraith's judgment was stated without any emotion. It was cold and heartless. Clark had no time to object or do anything…

His face softened a bit and he appraised Patrick Clark one last time. "You are still younger than when we first met. Amazing."

* * *

The next day:

Daniel had fallen asleep over one of his books again when Mitchell ran in and shook his shoulders. Daniel's head shot up. "What…I'm up, I'm up."

"Come on, Jackson, we need to go!" Mitchell grabbed Daniel's jacket and tossed it to him.

"What, happened?" Daniel took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"Our Wraith got some guy last night…"

The two of them ran out of the room and down the corridor to the elevators.

Hours later in New York City, Office where Patrick Clark was found:

Daniel, Vala, Teal'c, Mitchell and their tag along Teyla were allowed in past the police tape. A SGC liaison officer was already there with a clipboard, "Col. Mitchell," he straightened and saluted.

"At ease Captain, what happened here," Mitchell inquired as a forensics guy moved past their little group and out the door.

"Well, Sir, we don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know," Jackson looked around. Everyone here was military; the civilian police had been kept from investigating anything more after the initial discovery. "A wraith attack is pretty specific from what I've read."

"It is," Teyla agreed. She was wearing military fatigues and a long coat Teal'c had provided her. Her normal attire would not have been appropriate for out here.

"Ma'am that is just it." The officer addressed them all. "It was clearly a case of rapid aging. But…"

"Where is the body?" Teyla enquired.

"We had to remove him to the hospital…" The Captain explained.

"Wait, why did you take the body to the hospital?" Vala interrupted.

"Oh, I thought you knew" the captain was surprised; "The victim isn't dead."

* * *

At the hospital:

Teyla insisted on going with Mitchell and Daniel to the Hospital. It was agreed that Vala and Teal'c would stay back and see what they could get from the crime-scene.

Daniel looked through the door at the old man lying in bed with the mask over his nose and mouth. "Oh my…" he stepped back out. Memories of when Machellow had switched bodies with him surfaced. He had once been like that. So this was what wraith did to people.

"It is alright Dr. Jackson," Teyla squeezed his shoulder, "It is hard for anyone to see the wraths' aftermath and not be affected."

Mitchell went in first, "The Doctor said we can talk to him." They entered. "Mr. Clark," Mitchell said snapping the old man out of his dais. "Can we talk to you about what happened?"

"I…have nothing to say to…you."

"We know that what did this to you was not a man," Teyla spoke up. "We will believe what you tell us."

"Young Lady…" Clark's face squinted in pain and he gasped in more air, "I don't doubt…you think…you know what…happened…but I assure you…you…you don't."

"What did happen, Mr. Clark," Daniel asked. "Explain it to us so that we can understand. Were you attacked?"

"No…no I wasn't attacked. This is punishment…my punishment."

"For what," Daniel asked.

"I know… what you are doing." The old man's eyes focused on Daniel, "He made sure…my mind would be strong so…I could finish my affairs…No one should die…less than a man."

"Sir," Mitchell addressed Clark again, "You knew the 'man' that did this to you didn't you?"

Clark smiled, "Yes, Colonel, I knew him…"

"Why won't you help us? He did this to you. I've seen your picture; he took years from your life, left you like this."

"You don't know…anything. He…was merciful. The others…won't have it…so good. I can finish…my life decent. Good day."

The three of them left Mr. Clark when his lawyers came in to make up his will. "I don't understand," Teyla started talking. "He knew the wraith and still he defends it. I thought your people were beyond worshiping the Wraith!"

"Keep that down," Mitchell said and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Let's get into the car and then talk."

They all got into the car and then they started talking. "Forget the part about him defending the wraith," Mitchell started. "He said others. This wraith is going to go after others. We know this is specific, he didn't just pick Mr. Clark off the street."

"So what, we look for what Clark as in common with…who?"

"I don't know, Jackson, let's see what Teal'c and Vala came up with."

"This is a strange wraith," Teyla said to herself as they drove on.

* * *

Chapter 10

Daniel sat at home. It had been a long day. The TV was on but it wasn't showing anything important. "RRRRING" the phone started to ring again. Daniel reached over and picked up the phone, "Yes, Vala,"

"Did the wraith show up yet?" Vala was way too excited.

"I am telling you Vala that if he shows up I'll hit the beeper again and besides after our last meeting I don't think he is going to show up."

"I don't know." Vala said in her normal playful tone.

"Vala, I need to relax, it has been a long day, and you calling to remind me that a life sucking alien knows where I live every ten minutes isn't helping."

"Okay, okay, have a good night."

"Good night, Vala." Daniel said.

Daniel hung up the phone. "RING" Daniel snatched it up, "VALA!"

"Dr. Jackson," a cool voice came over the other line. "I'm not your dark haired companion that finds amusement in being spontaneous."

Daniel was stunned. "Dr. Jackson, are you there?"

"Uh, yes, I'm here," Daniel was fumbling to get his beeper.

"Don't push the Button!"

Daniel paused, "What…what button."

"The button that you used to call your friends, the Marines and who ever that big fellow was that got way too close with his knives. Normally I like a good fight but that guy was just angry. I don't remember the last time a human hated me that much. Did I wrong him in another life?"

"No, not at all," Daniel looked around. His window had the blinds down. He took a breath and calmed down, "We saw your acutance, Mr. Clark."

"Oh, how is the _old_ guy doing?" Daniel heard the mirth on the other end of the line.

"I don't suppose that if I did push the button you would still be on the line."

"No."

"Thought not." Daniel let out a breath of air. You have argued with aliens that crawl through your gut and take over your body and you have been on another plain of existence, talking with a life sucking alien isn't that new, Daniel thought to himself. "What do you want?"

"Very direct question," the wraith responded, "however at this moment in time all I want to do is talk. When I'm good and ready my primary objective will come into focus."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Why do you keep coming to me?" Daniel really did want to know that answer.

"Because Vala is staying inside a mountain, my attempt with Col. Mitchell ended so badly, and believe it or not, I rather like what I've read about you."

"You've read about me?"

"Oh, yes Dr. Jackson, I read a great deal. And fortunately enough for me there is nothing on earth it seems that money can't buy."

"You bought our files that is how you know about me and the SGC and Vala?""

"Yes. Anything else?"

"I found a story I think is about you."

"Oh, do tell. I'm one of my favorite topics."

"It has to do with you and Merlin." Daniel waited to see if he could hear anything that sounded important. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Okay, what did this story say?" The wraith's voice got very cautious. There was something here.

Daniel tried to play it as light as he could, "Oh, nothing much, it was very short, had to do with Merlin's demon and saving a maiden in distress."

"That is it. Just Merlin's demon rescuing a maiden?"

"There was a wizard trying to replace Merlin, but I guess you showed him." Daniel was waiting for something important, he didn't know what, but there was going to be something.

"HA, ha, ha, ha….ha, ha!" the wraith on the other end burst out laughing in hysterics. "That's it that is all you found. Ha, ha, ha…"

Daniel was completely baffled, "You are finding this funny?!"

"Yes…oh come on, Dr. Jackson…ha, ha, ha…you thought you had something on me, I was actually worried. Oh, my that was fun." The wraith chuckled some more. "I'm sorry Dr. Jackson that was rude of me. That story was just a tale told to ease Arthur's' worries whenever he saw me. I can be a bit intimidating, as you very well know."

"What?"

"It never really happened. Arthur was worried that I was going to destroy all he had created and Merlin just told him how I saved a maiden and then he was put at ease."

"I don't get it."

"Have you ever read any of Mark Twain?"

"Yes, everyone has." Daniel couldn't guess where this conversation was going.

"He wrote a book I just finished reading, it is about a modern man going through time and ending up in King Arthur's court. If you read how gullible everyone was then you would understand that he wasn't that far off the mark."

"You are saying the real King Arthur was drooped by a story to accepting you in Camelot?"

"Yes, oh Dr. Jackson, I must say, the dark ages were a wonderful time of ignorance, after Rome's fall I could go anywhere, do anything and say the complete opposite and people would believe it. People were saps back then. That is the right word, 'saps'?"

Daniel fell back into his chair. This was absurd; he was talking with a wraith about Mark Twain and what it was like to live in Camelot. "How old are you?"

"Just north of ten thousand or so. Truth be told I never really kept count."

"I don't believe it…"

"It is true."

"How did you come here?"

"I got on an airplane from England after a brief jaunt in Scotland. How else does one travel over the Atlantic these days?"

"That isn't what I meant." Daniel caught himself, for a moment he forgot who he was talking to.

"I know what you meant, Dr. Jackson." The wraith paused, "This was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it was, not sure why though."

"I'm sure you don't get to talk history with someone who was there very often."

"No, no I don't."

"Well there you have it." The wraith was matter of fact. "I think I should go now, thank you for the distraction and bringing up those memories."

Daniel was silent. "I'm not a bad guy, Dr. Jackson. I'm just a man, no better or worse than anyone else."

"Waite," Daniel jumped in before the line could go dead.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson."

"Mr. Clark said something about punishment, you punished him. What for?"

"For betrayal, Dr. Jackson. He went back on his word and worst than simply running off with his payment he turned and was accomplice in my attempted murder."

"How…accomplice, there are going to be others?"

"I'm afraid yes, Dr. Jackson. There will be others whom the laws of men have no jurisdiction. I must make my own justice. But I assure you that I am not a creature of vengeance. Vengeance only belongs to one being and I am not He nor would I presume to claim his place. I shall deal with my betrayers as fairly as I am able."

"Please don't hang up…" the line went dead. Daniel got out of the chair and started dialing the SGC. A cold sweat had come over him during the final moments of the phone call, he hadn't noticed until just know. The way the wraith stated his intentions. There was something chilling and dispassionate about it that no Goa'uld could ever mimic.

* * *

Note: Again this is a compilation of chapters 6-10. It is to make the number of chapters less intimidating. 


	3. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He sat on the edge of a stool in a spartanly furnished room lit by only one small lamp three feet away. In his hands was a book titled, "Modern Interrogation tactics of the CIA". He read intently and turned a page almost every minute. His pupils expanded till almost his entire eye was black.

"Um, Sir…" a small young man with huge black glasses said as he nervously entered the room. He was pail and pasty with long stringy hair that looked greasy. "They found another one."

He looked up to the young man. Fear emanated off of him in waves. "Thank you, Timothy; I will be there in just a moment." He watched the young man scamper away and shook his head.

Timothy was a 'nerd' by modern terminology. He had been writing code for Microsoft when he received an e-mail promising him an opportunity to work for a private individual on deciphering and breaking security codes for what could only be described as an ungodly amount of money. How could he have refused? Timothy Nickels now wished he had.

His new boss came out of the dark room into the office space of yet another store house, this time by the water in Virginia. He took the phone offered him by a young woman with red hair. "Thank you, Alice," he said. He smiled to Timothy and gestured that he could get back to work.

"Hello," the wraith spoke into the phone, "Uh hu…good…bring him in." He turned off the phone and handed it back to Alice. "I will meet them at the dock, you both to can go for the evening."

Alice smiled and just turned and walked out. Timothy was relived to leave. He fallowed her out and helped her put on her coat, even though she didn't need it. As they left he saw his employer start to read the book again. EEEEHHHH. That guy was creepy.

Once He was alone he got his own coat and grabbed a long black leather duster. He slipped the book into his large pocket and checked his newest item, a MK23 .45 hand gun. He also had a silencer attachment in another one of his pockets. Attached to his belt hung a khukri knife on his left hip. He had a boat to meet.

* * *

A short middle aged man with two days worth of beard stood at the open door and watched a tall man in a long black coat come on board. His new employer was a strange fellow with long white hair and some strange looking eyes. Besides from that he always felt like his mind was fuzzier when this rich guy was around. Didn't matter. As long as the cash was real he didn't care if he had horns and drank the blood of vergins.

The figure came closer and that fuzzy feeling also came. "He is in the hold I presume?" His employer asked.

"Yup," the mercinary responded. He turned and lead the way down into the lower depths of the ship. "Sucker is strong so we kept him doped up." He stopped and looked at his employer, "that an't going to be a problem is it?" he meant it not as a question but as a challenge to withold payment.

His employer smiled, "Not so long as it is what I wanted."

They disended even farther down into the cold ship. Every few feet a man in black with a automatic rifle stood guard. Their faces were stone cold and their eyes empty of any warmth or care; true killers. They aproched a sealed door and the shorter man turned the weal to release it. It swung open with a loud sqeeek that made nails on a chackbord sound plesant. He noticed his employer twitch supressing discumfort, had too sensitive hearing. Shoot a gun long enough your hearing goes to. This guy hasn't shot enough, he figured semi ammused.

"Wait here will you." The tall man said and stepped into the room.

"Suit yourself." The mercinary said and backed away.

Inside chained to a mettle chair was a young man about twenty years old. On his face was pure hatred…as well as try blood. Looks like he took a few. There was a guard in the corner with his rifle at the ready. He also had strapped at his side a smaller weapon no doubt loaded with tranqilizer darts incase the prisoner got too active.

The wraith sood before the captive. He looked at him and the prisoner stared right back, and his eyes got wide. "WRAITH!" The cry was a roar and the young man tried to leap from his chair but the chains held. The guard emeadialy went for his side arm but the wraith waved him off a moment.

The wraith concentraited on the man for a moment, squinting his eyes as if trying to see something in the low lighting. A meomen later he smiled and begane to speak in a strange language. "_What is your name, Goa'uld?"_ There was no response. _"You would do well to speak, I have no wish to kill you with out knowing what to put on your toomstone."_ The wraith smiled and still the young man remained silent. _"I know you understand me. These men have been observing you for several weeks, almost a month. One of your own told me where to find you, and others." _The wraith waited and looked for any response. There was none except a twitch at the mouth.

"_So you do remember me from so long ago. Which of your ansesters was it that excapt me so spawn you?"_ The wraith continuted like this for a half an hour and finally stopped. He nodded to the guard and turned to leave. The door opened but BOOM the wraith turned just in time to be punched in the mouth and sent turning. The guard started shooting his side arm but the goa'uld was faster and hit the man like a football player and rammed him into the wall. The guard fell uncontious on impact. The attacker snatched up the rifle and started firing.

Slamb the door to the room shut and was sealed form the outside. The goa'uld turned to fire on the down wraith but was surprised to see he wasn't there. Then the weapon was snatech from the left side and the gao'uld was swung across the room and hit the opposite wall. He held on to the gun but it was no use. By the time he sat up and trie dto lift the weapon the wraith was on him. One hand grabbed the top of his head and slammbed it against the wall and again and again. Then he wripped the weapon away from the goa'uld's hands. He had broken the chains.

The wraith then jabbed his knee into the goa'uld's chest and let him fall to the ground limp. "It is alright, come in." he shouted. A second later the door swung open and 5 men with guns raised rushed in and took ame but didn't shoot.

The wraith wipped some blood from his lip and turned to the mercinary commander. "Have him taken to the house in Annandail and put him in the cell there. There will be a man to take charge and pay you your fee. Good work."

The mercinary didn't ask any questions. All the importance were covered, like who was paying. The wraith turned and left the hold and went out onto the deck of the ship. The cold weather was crisp and the fog was starting to role in in the short hours after sundown.

* * *

Flashback:

He poored over another book. So much missed, so much needed to be learned. He stretched. Time had flown by. His lawyers had excepted his signature and pass words to acsses his account. It was a pleasant surprise to find out that his sum had only increased dispite the great war that occurred but two generations ago. A shame he had missed that, it sounded like a epic battle and for once a battle against a evil that one could feel good about defeating. Well there would be another one. Humans can't stand piece when fighting is so much more pleaseing to expierence.

He got up and left his desk. The large building had books all over the floor in stacks. Papers, news articls, novels. On another side was a wide screen plazma TV and silvery disks called DVDs were strewn about. He looked out the window. The lights filled the night sky. He should take a walk, what day was it anyway?

Getting changed in a chiep gray suit and tieing his red "power tie" he stepped out into the London air. It was along walk from where he was on the edge of the city relitivly secluded. As he made his way in cars started coming by. Noisy machines that stank. What was wrong with a good horse and leather?

As he moved he passed sevral café's and disided he would have a cup of something. Entering he went to a table and sat enjoying the cool breas dispite the smell. A waitress came with his menue. He looked it over. The alcoholic bevrages looked suprisingingly good, strawberry dakaree. He ordered one. After the waitress left he noticed that a woman at the bar was stairing at him. He turned his head but made sure to keep her in is wide perifireal vission. He checked his awarness and made sure he was aplying the now reflexive phycic acktion on all within the emidat space. Yes no one was acknologing his physical differences. So why was she? With out turning his head to look at her he streched out to feel her specificly. It was a dangerous ability that required a great deal of effort on himself and could be potentially leathel to the targeted individual. He reached to feel something anything thosat would make her different.

There it was. His eyes widened as he recognized what it was. A second consiousness. His mind raced through how many times he encountered this phenomina. Posession, was a semi-phreqent encounter. There had been the perasites in Spain but they were burried years ago. What was this? The strian of maintaining contact was too much and he had to let go. His head hurt and his eyes wattered in reaction to the pain. He had held on too long. He rested his head on the cool mettle table.

"Sir, are you alright." The watress was back with his drink but when he looked up she jumped in surprise. Oh no, he had lost controle of his illusion. "Thank…you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten pound bill. "That will be all. Keep the change."

He just sat there cradiling his head. After a few moments he got up from the table and left his drink untouched. Forget about the woman, he needed to get somewhere safe. He mangaged to get out of the café without stubling or looking like an idiot. Turn left and he started walking at a quick pase. Fortunatly the head ace was subsiding. Vission wasn't impared. Good, wasn't as bad as he thought. Last time he did this was when he questioned that priestss on the island. But that was not a probing but a forceful extraction; big difference in intent and force.

He thought about turning back but it was better to rest. The brain was not like the rest of the body, it doesn't recover so quickly when strained. Fortuanatly for him his other instincual abilites were still functioning. He was being fallowed. A presense was constant around him. Unlike the people that moved on they came and went barly noticable but one was remaining within his "field of sight". It was the woman, he knew it had to be.

He didn't look back but started to sprint. She vanished from his sight as he made distance. He stopped then dobbled back and moved up high to the roof tops. It took a few moments but he found her. He stared down from a roof and wated till she started moving in a predicable direction. She was on one of those…those celular phones. He jumped to another roof and down to the alley beneath. She crossed in front of it and he snatched her.

It was that qucik, and he threw her against the wall to take the air from her lungs so she couldn't scream. BOOM she hit and feel to the ground. Then she looked up and her eyes flashed white as if a light was on behind her eye balls. He lowered his guard, "What are…"

The woman got to her feet and side kicked him in the face. He fell back from the inhuman force and surprise. He recoved from the fall and was back on his feet and made sure he blocked the exit from the alley. He grawled and showed his teeth. "What is wrong with you?! Do that again and I'll kill you." She pulled out a weapon, a pistol he recalled seeing in a movie. He turned to the side as the round was shot off. He rushed her and she scored him in the left arm. The wounded heald almost instantly. True a goa'uld's strength is impressive but compared to a wraith it is still not enough to over power. She swung at him with her elbows catching him in the neck but to no effect. He brought his fist back and down to uppercut her…and did. Her head snapped back and he feard he might have broken it. She crumpled to the ground and the gun fell.

He stood over her. She was out cold. He couldn't leave her here. Looking around he grabbed the body by the legs and the gun and dragged her back through side roots and alleys till it became nesisary to carry her over the roof tops back to the abandond beilding on the city's edge. The layed her on the floor and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

Note: I promised more action, I think this counts. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	4. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been three days since the wraith's phone call. Daniel had of cores called the SGC to see if it was possible to trace the last call but it had been piggy backed or bounced off or something to do with computers and stuff that Daniel knew nothing about. The SGC was actually running smoothly…well as much as it ever did before the wraith showed up.

Landry was planning on sending Teyla back to Atlantis if nothing happened in the next forty eight hours. Vala was determined to get as much quality time with the only other non earth human on base between now and then. Daniel had seen her dragging Teyla from the mess to the gym and to the bases recreation room. Wow would hat to be her.

Teal'c approached from the other end of the hall, "Daniel Jackson, how are you to day?"

"Hey, Teal'c, I'm doing fine." Daniel walked with Teal'c to the elevator.

"Any new information on the wraith since his phone conversation with you?" Teal'c asked as they waited for the elevator to go down several levels.

"No." Daniel answered, "You know…if it wasn't for what we saw him do to Clark…I don't know he doesn't seem to be that violent a guy." Daniel noticed Teal'c staring at him.

"Indeed." Teal'c turned to look at the doors.

"Look, I know he threw Cameron at you but think about it. He hasn't hurt any of us. If anything it is more like a game he is playing. Like he wants us to catch him or something."

The elevator opened and they both stepped out. "Daniel Jackson, if the wraith wanted us to capture him would he not make it easier for us to do so?"

"You would think, but maybe not." Daniel lifted up a thick file folder he had been carrying. "This is all the research I have collected about socialization in the past 300 years. Maybe we are looking at him to act like the wraith Atlantis has been dealing with. Instead we should be thinking of him more as a…a…"

"As a what, Daniel Jackson?"

"Well Teal'c I hate to say it but as a Goa'uld."

Teal'c gave one of his rare perplexed looks. "I'm afraid I do not understand."

"Well think of this. The goa'uld developed their culture here on earth, there names, habits, joys, even technology imitates earth design or the design of what was here already. They kept those traits hundreds of years later, same habits, and same rituals."

"In order to enslave all those in their territory…"

"Yes, but what if this wraith is not so different. I don't mean he wants slaves but if he has learned ways of thinking in the past maybe that is the way he continues to think now. There are many stories and rituals were gods put people through tests to see if they are worthy of something or to make alliances. There are even philosophies that state that before you can be friends you must fight to measure each others true spirit."

"Indeed," Teal'c nodded his head, "there are such customs among the Jaffa. Do you believe this wraith wants an alliance?"

"That is the only thing I can think of but…it also doesn't fit with all his behaviors."

"Example."

"Well, like the way he dresses, each time I see him he is wearing a different outfit, from different economic classes, and styles. Almost like he is wearing a costume. And he keeps trying to imitate our language. I don't mean he doesn't speak English; in fact he speaks it very well but the slang terms. It is like he is trying to fit in. If he was confined to an ancient way of thinking or even a wraith way of thinking that Atlantis has reported he wouldn't be doing anything like that. His image would be sealed like his personality and values."

"I recall reading a mission report of a wraith raised by a human." Teal'c offered.

"You're right, I forgot about that. But that wraith was still prepubesant for lack of a better word this one I think is mature, I'm mean he has been here for over 10,000 years how old to you have to be to grow up?"

"I don not know," Teal'c said as they continued to walk down the halls.

* * *

Annie Peterson ran through the halls of her estate. Gunfire could be heard downstairs. She was fallowed by three of her personal guards hired to protect her since she heard about Clark. A fourth guard was holding a door open that lead to a back stairwell to take her directly to the garage. "Come on Mrs. Peterson," a young man in uniform said, "We must go. BOOM! Flames erupted form the stairwell and the guard holding the door was consumed.

"AHHHAHAHHHH!" The man was still alive to scream in pain.

One of the men tried to put him out while the other two grabbed her arms and turned around to try and get her to the study. The panic room was in there. The gun fire was closer. There were screaming. She turned and burst into the office.

"Quick, in there, Ma'am." The guard opened the panic room door and once she was in he followed and closed it. This left the last guard out to try and guard the door. "It will be alright, Ma'am."

The Florissant light was on and it cast a shadow from everyone. Mrs. Peterson sat back in the chair at the console. She had had this room made for ever if there was a drastic incident but never did she imagine it would be him. Not in two hundred years did she ever think that sin would come back upon her. She placed her head in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. "Oh…my…" She looked through her fingers. She saw her own shadow and that of the guard's and…and a third shadow right behind her.

"What the hell?!" the guard yelled when he turned around but he never got a chance to shoot the gun before his head left his shoulders. The wraith reached over Annie's head and with a long Broad Sword and one swing decapitated the guard. Quick and painless. She spun the chair around but that was all because it flipped out from under her and she fell on her bottom.

"Hello, Annie." The wraith said and moved around her. With one strike he destroyed the console and any hope of contacting help. "It's been too long." His voice was low and soft but unmistakably cold.

Peterson was paralyzed by fear. She had only seen him five times before. First when she was introduced to him by Jonathan, second when he made her the offer, third when he prepared her and fourth when they sealed him away. And the fifth time was supposed to be the last, when they drained him. "H-how?"

"Your men are firing at Phantoms, sounds and tricks of the mind's eye. I have a sniper in the woods outside firing a few rounds to make it real enough but other than that there is no one else out there.

"The fire…that was…"

"Me, yes. But it was very real, I wanted to make sure you came in here."

"All these people…how can you?"

"They are hired solders, Annie," the wraith said, "they signed on for danger and violence. And I always make sure there are no survivors that are lame or disabled. They either live whole or die with dignity as warriors."

Annie Peterson looked at the young man's severed head, "You're a monster! I'm glad we tried to kill you!"

"That is why I am here. Clark was helpful and paid for some of his crimes by telling me some things. The same can be done for you. I want to know why you did it. To help me judge what exactly I should do with you."

"Go to hell… I hate you!"

The wraith looked down at her. "Alright. Being that there are no mitigating circumstances and your clear lack of remorse I feel no need to extend any concessions or mercy." He reached down and opened her blouse exposing her chest and his hand clamped down over her hart till it stopped beating. Her once soft skin was now wrinkled and dry leaving what once was a woman nothing but a dried up husk.

He opened the door to the panic room and with another swing of his sword killed the guard outside and threw himself through the window before anyone could come. He escaped and ran into the woods were he rendezvoused with his sniper and the two of them left the gruesome seen behind.

* * *

Note: What do you think? Not my favorite but I think we needed to move on and get some more revenge in to keep the story going. And now when the SGC finds out Teyla can stay a bit longer. Read...Review...give idea and what you think should happen next. 


	5. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Landry put down the report. Oh my God. The report detailed what could only be discribed of as the extermination of a small village on an island off of Scotland. It was even more violent and terrible than anything the Ori had done since they came to this galexy. There were pictures too. So many government agencies had gone over the material until it finally got to the SGC. It finally came here for one reason. Corpses were found and after being medicly examined determined that their advanced state of decay was not the result of years but of an unknown cause. The wraith. It had to be.

The report vividly discribed the bodies found who were smashed onto rocks or burried alive. Many had been tied to stakes and burned. And even worse were the people who had been empailed and left on the beach hanging as if they were some kind of sign. It was groosom. Landry felt he was glad that the town had been set on fire because with out a doubt if it hadn't there would be even more carnage to be documented. It happened a little over a month ago.

Landry put the papers to the end of his desk in order to get some distance from them. Why? It was so senslise. It wasn't a culling it had been mass murder. Men, women, children all buchared with a entent to hurt and maim. The investigators and profilers had all agreed whoever did this wanted to make these people hurt.

The wraith had contacted Dr. Jackson about a five days after this tragedy was estimated to have ocured. That is some hell of a movement. Go from Scotland to Colorodo. And why does he target Dr. Jackson personally. Or is it Vala. Both of them agreed that the wraith seemed to enjoy Vala's 'conversation' but he questioned Dr. Jackson about Merlin and it was Jackson he called on the phone. Is he just playing games? It has to be something more than that, the stargate maybe.

"Sir," Sergent Walter Davis came in, "something came for you from the NID." He handed another folder over to Landry.

"Thank you, Walter."

The Sergeant left and Landry opened it. Again another attack showed up. This one was different. Again the wraith was suspected in it. NID had sent investigators because of the victim's connection with the government as a strong financial backer of several prominat senators who also were on the commite for several secret government projects, one of wich was the SGC.

Her body was also decayed as if the life had been sucked right out of her. This one had a picture of her before and after the attack. She had been a remakably butiful woman in her early 40s but looking far younger by almost 10 years. And now her body was dried flesh and bones. There were also casualties among her security staff including one guard who had been set on fire, 10 shot but not criticaly injured, one with his throat cut, and another had been decapitated.

The attack had happened at her private estate up in Pennsylvania. It was a large compound and had up to 75 well armed men and the most advanced security procotions money could buy but it seemed it wasn't enough. Landry had met Mrs. Peterson when her husband had died. He didn't know her personally but she had seemed a nice enough woman. Strange that was almost 15 yers ago, she barly looked like she changed at all from the before picture.

The NID also included a comparison between Peterson and Clark. Clearly there were differences, for starters Clark wasn't killed out right. Also there was no evidence of the wraith killing anyone else to gain entry, bu this had been an open fire fight. All of the serviving guards reporting that they had been shooting against what they percieved to be a fully armed platoon of solders that were invading but they couldn't remember where the attackers had come from or how they seemed to disaper. Landry chaucked that up to the wraiths' ability to show illutions but never did they hear about ones so detailed, except for that divice atlantis discovered that had made the teams that came incontact with it peranoid and see their worst fears. Could the wraith have one of those?

There was almost no connection between either Peterson or Clark ecept they both took trips tha seemed to be to the same places every year or so. But that was it. NID said they were going to see if they could go back farther.

He got on his phone. "Walter, get Dr. Jackson and Vala here. And send for Teyla too." He hung up the phone. Time they did something other than wait.

Jackson arived first and Vala came in with a Teyla who looked like she had been up for the last 15 hours. She looked also too willing to get away from Vala. Landry didn't hand them the files or show them. "I just got two reports that can be traiced back to the Wraith."

Daniel was emediatly interested. "Yah, can we see, Sir?"

"Dr. Jackson I would rather not show these to you. Sufice to say that if the wraith did do these things than we have only been underestimatiing this danger to both us and the public at large. In these files are detailed discriptions of mass murder of an entire village off the coast of Scotland. No one was left alive. Since you, Dr. Jackson, feel that there is no other wraith other than this one and no other evidence has come to give that empretion that there are more I can only assume it did this on its own."

Jackson sat back and looked like he had just had the wind let out of him. Teyla remained un affected and Vala just hung her head. Landry wasn't done. "In this file is another attack we think is along the same lines at Mr. Clark's. I'm just guessing but since Mr. Clark said there would be others this latest Victim is alos being 'Punished'." He handed this file over to Jackson. "See what you can make of this. If you can't come up with something between now and 1900, Teyla, I'm asking you to go under and see if you can make a connection with this thing. I know it comes with complications but we have nothing else and that seems to be one of the only options left we might have to find him."

Teyla knodded her head, "I agree."

"Good, rest up, you're probably going to need it." Landry ordered and then dismised everyone.

* * *

Flashback:

He dragged the unconsous goa'uld back to his hidaway. Finding a chair and some rope and a folding chiar he proceded to bind her. After she was tied up he broke the small mettle folding chair into its parts and started to bind again this time bending the thin mettle rotds and sheets to hold the goa'uld's hands and feet together. And one he kept inorder to hit her if she tried anything.

Like any goa'uld she came too shortly after her imprisonment. "Seth, you are a fool." He addressed her. "What in all of earth were you thinking attacking me? And how dare you go back on our agreement, what was wrong with your last body that you must take a body with a mind and soul?"

He waited for an answer. The woman's eyes glowed and the deep masculin voice came out when she spoke. "I am not, Seth, you filthy Beast." She cought herself before saying more.

His eybrow lifted, "Not, Seth?" Okay, that was unexpected. "Are you one of Seth's and Hathor's spawn?" His voice got a little lighter. Part of him still believed it was Seth trying to get out of what he knew was going to happen.

The goa'uld just sneared at him. "Hm," the wraith responded. "I wonder what will happen if I leave you in the basement for a few days with out food or water. Maybe I'll even snack a bit and then we'll see if you change your mind." He reached towards her.

"STOP!" She screamed. Okay now we are going to talke some more, He thought to himself. "I am no Seth. Nor am I one of his offspring." The goa'uld seemed resigned. "My name is Collisto."

"You are Death." The wraith was amused. "I know Death on a Hourse, nice guy but he isn't you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Wraith. Release me and I will leave you in Pease."

"No." He answered instantly. "I have you and now I am not convinced that you are not Seth." He stood up and looked down at the goa'uld. "I will keep you a while and we will find out the truth…"

* * *

Daniel put the papers down. Landry was right, the wraith had to have been the one to kill Mrs. Peterson. This was so frusterating. One moment he thinks he is getting an idea of the wraith and then something like this throws all preconceptions off. What was this thing doing. Was he a friend…no he is a wraith he eats people and if Landry's report of what happened in Europe was true than the wraith was a mass murderer.

He rested his head on the table.

* * *

Note: What do you all think? The wraith knew Seth, suprise! Okay serious now, I am planning on in a few chapters introducing the idea of bringing back a former Stargate Character, who should it be, Jones, Fraiser, the Replicator Carter...who? I like Anubus or what ever the son's name was. I want info and ideas, cast your vote. And don't forget to review, I love reading feedback. 


	6. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The prisoner had been left in that dark pit of a room for days with nothing but a bucket.and a seringe full of knockout drugs. There was a small camera situated far out of reach and in the pitch blackness a nightlense was needed to see. How long could a Goa'uld stand complet darkness in an six by six cell with no windows and nothing more than the sway of the ship? If he wanted that bucket emptied he had to use the drugs and would be out while the guard switched buckets and replaced the seringe. So far he had only done it once when the smell had gotten entolerable.

The wraith watched at the monitor in the ships controle room. Around him moved his assistant Alice moved through the empty room before heading back to the storehouse. "Sir, is there anything else you want taken care of before I go home?"

"No thank you, Alice." The wraith didn't move from his seat and continued to stare at the monitor.

"Sir," Alice interupted him with a calm proffessional voice that nevered showed emotion. It was in some ways much like the mercinary's but He knew it was just well practiced jadedness. She felt a lot of things benieth that profesional exterior, "I inform you about Mr. Nickels. He is too nervous when ever he is given a new assignment."

"Do you feel he will betray me?"

"I do not make assumptions like that, Sir; I just tell you that one of your employees is showing behavior that is not up to standard with your interests. It is your decision what to do or what to risk, Sir."

"Good answer, is that what you learned in the ROTC?"

"Sir?"

"I am observing that in today's society for a young person like you to succeed they have to be very diplomatic and very careful about what they say in regards to their opinions and feelings. People read too much into them in regards to young people. And you need to be very careful about what people write about you because paper wealds so much power."

Alice remained silent. "Do you stay silent because you don't know what I want to hear? Because you want to give me information but at the same time you are trying to phrase it so your words will stroke my ego by letting me feel in charge…perhaps."

Again Alice remained silent and her mask almost broke, the wraith could feel it. He turned from the monitor. "Alice, you are my assistant, this is not the military and you are not a soldier. This isn't an office or political court of intrigue and I assure you that I want you to speak openly with me. There are no reviews and no one is monitoring you to see if you get a gold star. If you don't know the answer you don't need to speak but if you do and it is something I won't like tell me anyway and tell me in the clearest way you can, even if it takes a extra minute or two. I know the military these days is stressing short and sweet but you loose so much of the value in speech with that."

He continued, "This is not an organization for any other goal but to serve my interests. I am the ultimate authority and I answer to no one as of yet. If you feel that there is something I should know about even if it is just an opinion with no other reason or evidence I want to know. I believe you have good instincts, which is why you were hired. You are safe from the judgments of others here and no letters will follow you around after you leave my serves."

Finally finished he smiled and dismissed her. Shame, in order to function in this society people had to be so paranoid about what they said or who they said it to. It breaks the back and spirit of young people. It was true that young people need leadership and discipline but still they should be allowed to freely express themselves or what do you get but a doll to say and do as you please a copy of the ones that came before. Again that was why the mercenary was so good; he didn't care what others thought of him, his actions where how he was measured. With that concern out of the way the man was able to say exactly what he meant when he wanted to say it.

He turned back to the monitor. This Goa'uld who's host name was Andrew Black was an interesting Goa'uld. Unlike the Goa'uld He had known in the past, even Seth, had all claimed to be deities but Callisto and Andrew were relatively modest. Clearly they would be servants to a greater lord but who?

Despite his rigorous methods Callisto was unwilling to give him the name of her lord but he learned enough to know that the Goa'uld had returned to earth and infiltrated a secret society that surprise, surprise had to intention of protecting earth. A new one for the history books.

Also it had been confirmed that Seth was dead and Hathor had escaped her imprisonment in the Mayan Pyramid. And several other resting places for Goa'uld prisoners had been disturbed. What had everyone been doing while I was asleep?

This TRUST was an interesting organization, in fact it was not too different in concept from what he himself had been apart of years back with the Illuminati. One thing you can say about the Goa'uld they managed to learn from their mistakes. Now no longer gods they have settled for being the power behind the thrown.

He leaned back in the chair. He played ideas through is mind. So we have the humans with a working stargate…and the Goa'uld in charge of a secret society…and the Ori have finally come. What a world. He looked back at the monitor, "How much longer before you tell me your secrets?" he asked to the empty room. He looked at the clock above the monitor, wow past midnight, should probably get some sleep. He got up from his chair and left the ship. Another day will come.

* * *

Teyla laid down in the medical bed. Sevreal machines were strapped to her arms and temples to monitor. Atlantis had never been so encombersom but the SGC was not Atlantis. The nurses and doctors went over charts and finaly gave their okay. General Landry watched with Teal'c, Vala and Mitchel as she prepared to go under. Dr. Jackson was still pooring over books trying to find the wraith's origins or something older than Merlin's reffrences.

She rested her head against the pillows and let her body relax. After all the running around Vala had made her do she was worried she might fall asleep. She closed her eys and started focusing her mind on the immage of the wraith she saw in the woods. He had been ontop of her for a moment and looked her in the eyes. Suprisingly enough there was something. It could almost be discribed a becon pulling her attention. Never had this happened when she tried to sense for the wraith. Her conciousness followed the becone.

As she did images started to form. She was seeing…some kind of monitor that had a green tint. There was no sound but images flashed too quickly for her to see with any clarity but there was a man with a beard and a woman laying motionless on the floor then back to the monitor. It was clearer now there was somone on the screan from a downward view.

This felt strange compared to any other time she entered a wraith mind, was this the wraith. She didn't sense anything familiar inside this…the vision turned and she saw her hands…his hands, a bluish green with claw like tips to his fingers. Then looking up…there was still no sound but a young woman, young early twenties maybe with red hair…

"_Teyla, Teyla can you hear me?"_there was a disembodies voice. _"It is me, Dr. Galven, what do you see?"_

"Yes," Teyla answered. "I'm here. I can see through his eyes. There isn't any sound yet."

"_Is he aware of you?"_

Teyla couldn't tell…no…no he couldn't be there was no resistance and no forces holding her back. "No, I don't think so."

"_Can you tell where he is? Buildings, signs anything?"_

"No there is a monitor and there was a young woman but she is gone now. They were talking I think. He is leaving the room…a ship he is on a ship but he is getting off. I don't see any buildings or anything…"

* * *

He disembarked and his driver was ready with the car. He told Erik to take him home. As he sat in the back seet he felt strange. Something was off. What is different? It kept itching at him. He turned to make sure he was alone in the back but it was just him and Erik.

"Hey, Boss, you mind if I play some tunes?"

His attention focused on the young driver, "No, go ahead, I think I added a intreging selection from the music store in that…CD case by the blind."

Erik pulled the blind down and checked out the CDs. "Uh, Boss, don't want to be a fool or nothing but these are kind of gay."

"Yes, I like happy music. Are you a fan of tragedies?" He was interested. Erik was a young man, of the African American perswation as they were now addressed, but He didn't know much about the young man's tastes, except of course in cars.

"No…ah, if you don't mind I'll put on the radieo and introduce you to some real music. You mind, Boss?"

He considered this, "No, I like new experiences." It would destracte Him from whatever this feeling was of being watched.

"Cool." Erik turned on the radieo…

* * *

The drive was long, well out of the city limits to a old farm house. It was out of the way but security was good with no one around for miles. He let Erik go for the night and headed into the main house. He was gratful to be away from that horrible M&M music. Rap should be a crime. I'll make it a point to introduce Erik to Batoven or maybe even some of that Gilbert and Sulavan. Pirats of Penzans was fast becoming one of his new favorits.

He turned on the lights and went to the study where a map was laid out on the floor. Marked on it were sevearl of his new safehouses and new relastate he had purchased. The desk was neat with one pile of papers set ready for his signature. He didn't feel like doing paperwork right at this moment. He looked back at the map of the United States, my how it had grown. Good thing he put money into land. His lawyers took care of most of this but it helped him to have a vissual of what was his. Chian Mountan was marked with a big read X.

He sat at the desk anyway and pulled a droor open. In side were drawings in charcole he had made himself. Seven portrets drawn up from memmory. One by one he spread them out on the desk and looked at each one. Two of them had a small red dot made in the top right hand corrner. He just stared at them for a while.

Justice. He ran that word through his mind. Revenge. He turlly believed he had no right to take revenge for their betrayal but after what happened last time he started thinking was it really just. No court would punish them for their misdead. But at the same time what did his justice serve, an eye for an eye, they tried to kill him now he kills them. What kind of person does that make me? He wondered this to himself.

There was a time he never would have asked the question, order would have been the reason. _Try and kill me I must kill you, that was the way of things, it was order._ But now what was the order, what did his justice cost the world? He looked at one of the pictures, this one of a young boy barly into his late teens, a man at that time.

"Mr. Brownlow," he said alowd. Earlier that day a recon report had come in with Mr. Brownlow's most recent data. How eficient the digital age was, tax reports, holdings, dgital pictures, hobbies and activities; all these things were sent to him in a nice little packet that he could print out and read at his lessure. That was why he looked at this picture formoste, Brownlow would be next.

What made Brownlow different from Clark or Peterson? Answer was relativly simple, both Clark and Peterson used what they took from Him to become powerful and build lives around that power to secure it. Clark had children grown and away but there was no indication that he played a big part in his children's lives. The report had shown just the oposite of being an absentie father and just being responsible for financial obligations to his wife and children. Peterson had maried several times and each was for standing and power, no one depended on her. No one was hurt by their removal from the world.

He flashed back to the two guards and the one that had been caught in the expostuon when he attacked the Peterson estate. Soldiers were soldiers, they knew what they were infor. But perhaps it should have been done another way. Strange he thought to himself. _I have only been in this world for a few weeks and already my judgment is changing. I miss my clarity. _It was clear what he had to do when he woke up. Justice, an eye for an eye just as the book said, he took no pleasure in it but it had to be done.

He reached back into the desk and pulled out the laptop computer in the bottom of the droor. He had finally learned how to work the silly thing and brought up the email about Brownlow. And he looked at the pictures the spys had sent back. Brownlow looked like a normal man, mid therties, brown hair and a relativly simple body, not too big but not small. He had been a youth when Johnathan had introduced them. He should only be in his early twenties but just guessing he wasn't as liberal with Gilgamesh erb as Clark or Peterson had been. Another picture showed him in his back yard playing with two small children with blond currly hair. And in the picture bringing out a tray of glasses was a woman about the same age as Brownlow apeared to be with blond hair. He had a wife and children, all young enough to still depend on him, to learn from him. He worked as the head of a gorage that fixed automobiles and was a big invester in charities thanks to his wife's past with the red cross.

Brownlow was not a saint but he was a good man by the report. He followed the law and tried to do right by his family. An investigation into his finances showed no unreasonable transactions of wealth or even any sign of what Clark or Peterson had ammased. The wraith thought back to the young man he had made the bargen with so many years ago. The poor farmer boy who wanted to be a man of influence in his newly won contriy. Perhaps his roots had cought up with him and he found power not to his liking. There were more pictures and they all looked…happy, children and wife and Brownlow.

He leaned back into his chair. The question was easy to ask. _Was what was done to me worth taking Brownlow's life for?_ Two hundred years is a long time to a human, if he had changed would it still be justice to kill him? And if he did or did not kill Brownlow how could he justify what he had already done or the last four he would have to choose?

All these thoughts went through His mind and made him feel meloncolly. He missed the simpilar times, he didn't want to be where he was right then. He wished for just one moment to be somewhere else where the world made sense always and there was no need for justification. But that only lasted a moment because time had taught a valubale lesson long ago. Change is constant, does not mater if you try and stop it or strive for it, it will always come. Change with the world or be left behind to die. To survive time you needed to be more than just a fighter you needed to be humble of spirit and most importantly cold to the changing world around you. Nothing was forever, nothing lasts and you must give everything up some day, even your way of life.

He must be tired because he was loosing controle of his thoughts. He blinked his eyes and put the laptop back into the desk and the charcole portrets of his former employes on top of it and clossed the droor. Then the feeling of being watched was back. As He went to the sink and let the hot water run he looked at himeslf in the mirror. What is wrong? Sudenly his immage changed and flashed a darkskinned woman and was back and his face stared at him in the mirror. His yelow eys widened what the HELL!

* * *

Teyla saw through the Its eyes as the wraith road in the back of a car. The young human driving was completely at eas and even was playing some horible music that made the wraith cringe. Sound would come and go and images began to flash through the wraith's mind. A woman in a butiful blue gown walking through a garden…a man with a sword attaking…there was also a flash of purple and Teyla felt a feeling of pride and sadness envelpe her. The wraith was remebering things in passing. The wraith was remanising. At the same time he was trying to supress the erge to destroy the radeo.

Finally the car stopped infront of a white house surrounded by woods. It was about two stories and had a poarch with a swing on it. She saw as the wraith exited the vichile and entered the house. He still wasn't aware of her. Then after he moved through the halways and rooms she saw a map on the floor. It was shapped like the contrie they had showed her was the United States. There were markings and dots all over it.

"He is sitting at a desk and pulling out some drawings." Teyla reported. "They are of people, seven of them." Teyla watched as he looked them all over slowly and with each a brief image of himself shaking hands with people that looked like the faces in the pictures would aprear and disapear.

"He is staring at a drawing of a boy." The wraith pulled up the laptop computer and started reading what came up. Teyla recited what she could, it was dificult like reading through a haze but the idea was clear enough. It had to do with a man, but the man was the boy in the picture but she couldn't see how. "Brownlow, his name is Brownlow."

"_Teyla,"_ it was the Doctor again, "_Where is this Brownlow, can you see if the screan says a place?"_

"No, it is now just pictures, images of Brownlow with his family, two children and a wife." Teyla fell silent, and tears started coming down her face. "I don't know what is happening I can't hold the connection it…" she bared her teeth and her brow scrunched together with the strain. What was this?

"_Teyla, Teyla! You need to come out now."_ Was that the General?

"No, I can hold on, we need a location."

Then the wraith was moving again this time to a mirror and sink. He put water on his face then flash Teyla felt as if a bar had swung and hit her on he side of the head. _"Teyla…Tyela are you alright?"_

"Yes" Teyla answered still holding on. "I'm fine it was just – I don't know what it was." She could still hold on to the wraith's vission but it was clowdy less focused.

* * *

He looked in the mirror for a long time not moving. Something had happened he felt it. His senses stretched and surved the area around him. In this is eyes and ears and nose were no use but his mind's eye saw everything and there was nothing, no people just wild life and nature. After a while he calmed down. What ever had happened was past now. He would still be carful but no use just standing over the sink.

He moved into a bed room and started to get changed out of his cloths, jeans and and a black polo shirt. He slipped on some of the flanel pajama pants which were very comfortable and stated setting up his bed, a sheet on the floor and a pillow and blanket; beds were too soft and he liked firm.

He pulled out his rosary, a butiful piece made for him years ago and kept in storage. Each bead was mother of perl and the cross was pure spanish silver. He had had it blessed by the pope himself centuries ago. Getting on his knees he humbled himself and prayed…

* * *

"He is doing some kind of ritual…prayer of some kind." Teyla said. She sounded out the words.

Mitchel who was listening turned to General, "That sounds kind of like Latin."

"I know Colnel."

Teyla felt the wraith lay back on the floor and pull a quilt over himself and close his eyes to sleep. "He is sleeping…"

* * *

Note: Thanks for your reviews. I know this isn't a new chapter but I didn't like how 14 turned out and wanted to get something to get the sorry moving again. So I hope you can re-read chapter 14 and it won't mess you up or anything. Please review again and I will work on getting 15 finished and up. Thanks for your patience. 


	7. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Teyla tried to hold on but it was no use. Some how she lost the connection, not by force but just there was nothing left to hold onto. She came back to herself and opened her eyes.

General Landry and Dr. Jackson were on eather side of her. What happened, they both asked as well as several other questions. All she could tell them was what she already reported. The driver was a young man named Erik, and the wraith was contimplating his next victim. "He was…questioning himself." Teyla reported. She wasn't confirtable with that idea of the wraith questioning himself about morality of all things. Then there was significant sadness about something. She kept that part to herself, it was too confusing.

"If you saw a map could you mark what you saw in the Wraith's office," General Landry asked.

"Yes, maybe…but I don't know how accurate I can be. It was map of your, United States." Teyla answered.

"Well I'll take what I can get to stop this thing." The Genreal answered and went to talk to a SGT. The young man ran off. Landry turned back to Jackson and Teyla, "They'll get a map and start a search for Brownlow. Maybe we can get to him before the Wraith does and get som eansweres."

"I don't think the Wraith was in hurry, General. He seemed very calm, like he had time."

"If he is over 10,000 years old than I bet he would think that." The General responded and turn to leave satisfied that the doctors and Dr. Jackson could take care of Teyla. "Good work, Teyla." Landry said before exiting the room.

* * *

He opened his eyes. Her face apeared before his eyes and also faded away. The one time didn't have a change to take away. That face once haunted him for years but now only every so often, almost randomly. And he knew that it wasn't him conjuring her image up. That tratours woman did this on her own, why he did not know. Unfortunatly it usually corisponded with something he needed to do or if he was in danger of something. His sleep had been strangly empty, did she do something? 

He got up and headed into the shower. The hot water woke him up. Say what he will about this world but running hot water was a joy. He just let it run over him all piping hot and removing all feeling of sleep. Refreshed he stepped out of the shower and toweled off. Taking a come he straitened his long hair. _Maybe I sould get this cut…na_.

He moved into the bed room and his walk in closet. It was far from full but there were different items of cloths, sports coats, shirts, boots and shoes and suites. He selected a pair of blue jeans hanging up and a black polo shirt. And a long black duster. He stepped out and tied his hair back into a ponytail and looked at himself in the mirror. Nice!

He moved back to his office. He sat down and pulled out the laptop. He opened his secure email and was surprised when it said new mail. He opened it and didn't recognize the sender. Caution was his first instinkt but curiosity over rode that. He opened the email and read its contents.

_To whom it may concern, _

_Welcom back to the land of the living. We had thought you passed beyond this world but are happy that you did not. Some of our number have gone on as you may already know and we feel that now you have rejoined us it is time to meet once again. You might be surprised by some of the new faces that have joined our number since your nap._

_Sincearly Yours,_

_Alex Golem _

Well, well, well, they had been listening to the grapvine; or alteast Golem had. His silent aquantence was still around, well there had been little doubt but you never know. And the rest wanted to have a meeting. He had hoped to forgo that obligation until he was better situated, pherhaps with his debts paid and a leg to stand on within the new human government. Without allies to back him up his old accuantenses might be a bit…difficult. Hope Nathain will be there, hope his isn't in the crib still. He did chuckle at the thought of that fool back in a modern crib with one of those tupid turning things hanging over it. Poor guy would be board out of his mind with some pesky woman going goo, goo, gaga all over him. And of course the defication of once's self would be annoying too.

He started to respond to the email.

_Yes, Brother, we should get together. No doubt you had heard of my resent activities. Allow me to put my house in order so that I might divote my full attention to you and our mutual aquantences both new and old. I look forward to our reunion._

_Yours through many lives,_

_Holder of Gilgamesh's Legacy_

Hopfully that would hold them off for a few weeks. These thing wouldn't be rushed. A meeting place would have to be desided on, and security from all attending will be sent in. And an agend would have to be predetermined or such a gathering could and had more than once resulted in someone loosing a body part or having their other wise long lives cut short.

* * *

Note: Again as a reminder, read the changes I made to chapter 14. I'm am sorry for the long wait between chapters and that this one is so short. I kept writing different ideas but nothing was fitting for what Teyla would see in the wraith's subcontous mind. I tried past senerios and they all terned out complety wrong for what I felt was a important part of the characters and their motivations. So I dicided to cut it short for some reason that has yet to be explained. 

I took this opertunity to introduce another sect of characters, who will not play a big role in the story but I think will help in the over all development of it. And the she that the wraith woke up to will be making more appearences.

Again as always reviews and ideas are always welcome. Thank you all for your patiences.


	8. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He sat in a confortable seat on the private jet. His chin rested in his hand propped up on his elbo. He stared out of the window. How complicated things are the thought. Perhaps he had made a mistake contacting Jackson so soon. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Contacting him put in motion so many things that other wise would have had to be done individualy and with far more effort. He confirmed if Merlin still existed, in one form or another, and it sent his former employies running which made them easier to find. But in the long run it may not have been best.

These modern humans were far less open to the aspect that He existed on their world. Their world…what a selfish concept, this jewel of the gallexy was home to so many. Through the years he had seen so many wonders here. And he had shed more blood, his and others, on its surface so many times over countless confiantations and causes. Why was it so hard for them to see that he had perchased his place on it thousands of years before their own forfathers were born?

Washington and Franklin hadn't had a problem with his existance. Infact they had welcomed him to their cause. He flashed back to the memory of the old womanizer with his balding head and bad leg. Amazing man, Franklin. His like would be few and far between.

The problems didn't end with the humans and their space explorations but extended to the TRUST and their Goa'uld masters, and the Ori which now wandered the Gallixy. _So many things happening, where do I fit in it all?_

In times past it was simple, just pick a side and fight will all your heart and soul. Brave men faced other brave men and battles could be disided by the stringth in a man's arm. Now, weapons of unemaginable power where used. The fate of millions rested disproportanatly on the shoulders of the few_. Complicated, why did it have to be so complicated. I wonder if this was the plan the lord set out for us._

But complicated or not He had to keep moving. The best cure for unrest was work and work was what he was going to do. Soon another of his betrayers would pay for his crime and a decission will have to be reached rgarding this game he was playing with the American government. His cell phone wrang and he answered. "Allice, yes…good…Send the cordinates to my computer, I will handle this from now on…oh and make sure the detective is well paid for this, it couldn't have been easy." He hung up the phone, a smile came across his lips, it feels good to get something accomplished. "Sir, we are approching our destination now, plase buckle yourself in," came the voice over the plain's intercom.

* * *

Teyla was tired, it had been several hours since her contact with the wraith and she had not stopped since. Finally an NID official brought a…flash-drive…with pictures of over a hundred men fitting Brownlow's discription. She began cycling through them. She was confident he was in this country but was not sure where. She tried to think back to the screan the wraith had looked at, Brownlow's family and two children. All these men also had wives with two dependants as the list clasified. Each face looked remakably similar to another and she could only keep hitting the button that switched them. This was so frusterating, waite, it was him. A man in his late 30s, short brown hair, short beard, deep brown eyes. Ocupation: micanic, two children, wife: Sarah…it was him. "This is him!"

* * *

He waited behind a tree and watched the house. It was small with a white fense and looked all too sweet in this near winter setting. West Virginia, always had a wonderful forrest feel. The Fall was His favoirite time to be here. He waited, and his eyes watched behind Rayban Sunglasses. He still wore the long duster but had changed his shirt to a gray pullover with hood. The hood was drawn over his head and effectivly hid his long white hair. The door opened and Brownlow exited the building. A dog ran out with him wagging its tail happy to be outside and in its master's company. Dogs, one of the happiest creatures in creation.

Brownlow didn't drive a car to work but enjoyed the long walk down the road into town. So he waved back to the house and started on his easy pase and the dog stopped at the end of the walkway and sat wagging its tail. It was too perfect. After Brownlow made it about 30 meters from the house He started to follow. He walked by the house and the dog which stopped waging its tail and growled. He paid it no more mind.

He followed Brownlow for almost 10 minutes and then picked up the pase. In moments he was an arms reach behind the man. "Brownlow, Stop." He spoke softly but firmly.

The man stopped and turned around without hesitation. He looked at the tall figure in the long black coat with his head covered by the gray hood. "I head you came back." He didn't flinch or beg. He had a strange neutral expretion of exceptance. He looked around him. "I hat to steal material from Rodenberry but today seems like a good day to die."

The wraith was not surprised by the statement, "Star Treck?"

"Yup, I'm a big Trecky, drives Sara crazy, but hey, marrige is what it is, she said yes to all of me." Brownlow shrugged. "What happens now?" His face dropped the neutral expression and changed to one the wraith knew very well and had seen on a great meny people, exceptance and the release of fear.

"Come with me." The wraith commanded and turned to lead. He knew Brownlow wouldn't run. There was no way he could excape anyway. Brownlow followed. It was about fifteen minutes and He had led them to a secluded aria with adiquit tree cover and few buildings in any real proximity. The advantage of these kinds of places, there was lots of space. The wraith turned around and removed his sunglasses and pulled back his hood.

Brownlow looked him in the eyes but didn't say a word. Honestly the wraith didn't want to continue but he felt that he must. "Why did you betray me? I can grant some leniancy if you can offer something."

Brownlow shrugged, "I was young and stuppid. Johnathan, came to me as I was bulding my new house and plantation and said come with me. We all met, all seven of us. And I was told that you would wake up in a hundred years and then everything we…I was just starting to experience would be gone, no more. He had a plan that we could double what we had, the time we had. It sounded like the smart thing todo. I thought I was clever…I don't think that any more."

"Some how you took my blood and fluids and some how Johnny figured how to store and use them?"

"Yes, not really sure how. I was with them up to about 70 years ago. Don't know what happened, I took less of the drug and less and…ya know stopped…"

"When you met your wife, does she know about your past, that you are different?"

"Yes, I told her when we started talking about getting married." A soft smile came to Brownlow's lips and his eyes which had looked sunken in a bit seemed to brighten. At first as the years went on, saw so many people grow old and weak, I was gratful that it woldn't happen to me. Then I realized I didn't see people the same way. I had some nices and nephews but they seemd so… so…"

"Small…" the wraith filled in.

"Small…and as the years wint on I had more and more, even in the war between the North and South I benifited, didn't bother me to loose my slaves, I had lots of money and I knew I would be just fine. But I ignored all the people I could of helpped because they just didn't mater. Their lives were too short to care about." Brownlow stopped and seemed to slacken a little in the shoulders. "You probably don't want to hear this."

"Is there any reason to stop? Time is not an issue in moments like these." The wraith spoke jently. He did want to hear about Brownlow's life. In a important way, He had made it possible.

"Well, I just kept on going. Me and the others would meet up and get more of the drug every nine or ten years. And then I started to feel lonely. I saw families and stuff like that and remembered my Pa and Ma." Brownlow chuckled, "Pa and Ma, haven't said it like that in almost a hundred and 50 years. I guess I just realized that life wasn't about money and power or having all these things. It was about being with people. Problem was I had been alone for so long and people couldn't understand that. You know?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, I know about that feeling."

"I sold a lot of my stuff and just traveled. Saw the world but it didn't realy help. I tried a few time to get to know some people but I still looked like I was just out of school. People don't respeck the young like they used to. But then I met Sara. She was this sixteen year old runnaway who had become pregnant. Her parents wanted her to abort it in Mexico but she refused and ran away. I met her on a bus, of all places. I think it was the mix between her being so young yet havving to grow up so fast. I can't really discribe it. I helped her after that and she had the baby. She gave it up for adoption, and I made sure she was put into a good home. After that she left me but we kept in touch and I'm serious we kept finding each other again and again. I stopped taking the drug then. I just knew that growing old with her was worth it. We got married and I told her about everything. She excepted it, me."

The wraith exhaled closed his eyes for a moment. "Tell me about Johnny, what has he become?"

"No, sorry about what we did to you. I really am but I won't help you kill the others. I won't have that on my concins." Brownlow remainef firm.

The Wraith was silent for a moment. "You have learned a lesson it took me life times to learn. It is an amazing thing." The wraith bowed his head in a sign or respect. Then he raised it and capptured Brownlow's eys in is own yellow ones. His voice was calm and slow to make every word carry some weight. "You are forgiven, go see your wife and children. Be happy."

Brownlow was at frist taken aback but that was just for a second then he turned and started heading for home. He had told Sara and the kids for weeks every day that he loved them as he expected each day may one day be his last. He would see them grow up. He and Sara would be together for years to come…He couldn't remember when the air smelled so sweet or the colors so vivid….then they went away.

The wraith laid Brownlow's boddy down in the grass among dead leaves with their morny frost. The illution had taken a great tole on him and he could not rise just then. Brownlow's eys looked out and were empty and he had a soft smile still on his face. He didn't feed. No the body would remain in tackt so that the family would have something to morn over. Any examination of the body would be inconclusive. The brain would be flodded with endorphins as if a drug overdose just shut it all down but there would be an absese of any drug in his sistem. All in all it was a good death for a good man. He reached and closed the eyes and crossed the arms over the body's chest. Dignity, it cost nothing to send the departed on with their dignity.

He roled over and rested next to the body till his vission cleared up. This was not a good day but it had not been a bad one either. Slowly he rose to his feet. Something caught his attention as the fog lifted even further from his thoughts after implimenting the illution. He felt the focus of a man, no men. Focused minded and adrenilin comeing closer. CLICK! His ears picked up the sound and he spun around and saw…

* * *

Note: Hoped you all liked it. Trying to get the storry roling again. And the next chapter should be fun to write. Again reviews are always apreciated and can only help the process. What do you want to see happen, again this is for your enjoyment as much as mine and not all idea come from the auther. Thanks again for your patience and don't forget to re-read the revised chapter 14. 


	9. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was pure instinct than anything else but he spun to the left and threw himself to the leaves just as a hailstorm of bullets wized over his head. He stayed put and took in their position. There were two of them. Men in black combat gear continued to fire with automatic weapons. He couldn't stay here.

He lunged to his feet and instantly felt the projectils penitrate him in the chest and leg. He charged them and WAMB barreled into one and took the other with them as they fell. He rolled to his feet and kicked the down commando in the head smashing his black gogles. The other tried to get his weapon up but the wraith was too fast and grabbed the rifle wripping it from the man's hands and using the back of it smashed it into his face also destroying the man's tactical mask. The man went down blood could bee seen over the black material.

More bullets flew by just barrly missing Him. He took off to use the treets for cover. The bark of the trees shattered as they were assaulted by the numberless rounds of amunition. Turning the rifle around he fell to the prown possion behind a tree and took aim. He wasn't good with these automatic rifles but years shooting a muskit he was not unfamiliar with the concept. Take aim and FIRE! The powerfull kickback sent shocks through His shoulder and the weapon carried up not hitting anything. DAMN!, he gave away his possiton and he rolled away just intime before his hidingspot was riddled with bullets.

He took off through the forrest. BOOM, a grenade had been thrown right into his path. He was thrown back and hit a tree. "OHW…!" He jumped to his feet. Oh, that had hurt but there was no reall harm. His mind was now clearer and his muscles were fulled by the exitment of his near death experiences. The injuries had already healed but he would have to get the bullets removed because even now he could feal them in his chest twisting with his own movements.

He fell behind a tree and looked around. No one, or so he saw. His mind's eye new there were others near by. He looked up the tree, good strong branches…

* * *

Mitchel and Teal'c drove up the road to where Mr. Brownlow was sapposed to live. "You know I used to live in a place like this." Mitchel said breaking the silence.

"Indeed."

"Yah, Kansas, small town, everyone knew eachother. It was nice." Mitchel looked around threw the window. "Any idea why the wraith would hunt a man living way out here? I mean the first two were like wealthy busness people. This guy is a micanic, it doesn't fit."

"I have not discussed the wraith's initative to target specific individuals. Perhaps smaller communities are better feeding grounds, less security to compramize him."

"Na, if I had to feed on people and left tried up corpese in my wake I pick a city a big one where I could get lost in." Teal'c turned to look at Mitchel. "Well…I'm not a wraith so I don't do that sort of thing…."

"Hey guys, lets step on it," Jackson's voice came over the radio from the car behind them. "Teyla says she senses the wraith near by, we need to hurry."

Mitchel turned back to the road and hit the gas. Not this time. They were bringing three trucks worth of troops and 4 healicopters already moving over the site.

"Maybe we should have called ahead." Teal'c sugessted as the convoy sped along.

* * *

Three comandos in their black boddy armor and rifles passed between the trees. They were slow and mithodical. They were profesionals. He looked down as they passed beneath him. One, two, three…He dropped through the branches and landed in the center of them. A strong back kick sent the first stormtrooper flying through the air till stopped by a tree trucnk. He grabbed the second on the right by his arm and SNAP, braking the arm at the elbow he then threw him into the other solder. He swung the rifle he had taken off of his shoulder and aimed at the two men on the ground. No way he was missing at this range. BANG, BANG!

He had aimed over their heads to scare them but instead they didn't even slow down. The one that had been thrown down kicked at His knee and for a second his balance was compramized. The second was quick to get up and pulling a knive lept on top of him and they both were on the ground. The soldier was good, but once the wraith had the kife it was a battle not of skill but strength and that the wraith was unequaled. He turned the blade around and plunged it into the soldier's armored shoulder. Damn again it wouldn't go through the material. BAMG, BANG, pain shot through his side. The threw the man off of him and pulling out his sword swung for the shooters legs. He got it and the shapr sword pit into the material if not penitrated fulling and he pulled bring the man down.

In a second He was on top and took the man's head and pounded it agains the earth, hard. BANG, BANG, BANG, his back screamed. He turned and grabbing his sword he charged plowing into the other man the way a football player would and sent him flying through the woods to land whereever. He just kept running. He could kill them but doing that would seal away any hope of forging an aliance with the SGC. There were more…all around him, the SGC was getting better, but how did they know? After he made about 30 meters he took to the trees again. It would be slower but he could move from thick branch to thick branch. Hopfully he could evade them with out confination. He crouched on a branch hidden by orange/brown leaves and then he knoticed the additonal presense. Someone was nearby, someone who he has known?

He looked to his left to where the road would be. That way. Someone familiar was there. Intiligence would say go deeper into the woods where he can hide but the preditor which was naturally curious wanted to find this misterous person. All the people he had known well enough to make this kind of impression should be long dead and none of them were…a woman.

* * *

The Caravan all pulled up in front of the small house. Mitchel was first out and he went to nock on the door. A lovely blond woman came out. "Sara Brownlow?" Mitchel asked. She noded her head. "Ma'am where is your husband?"

Her eyes got wide, "I'm sorry he has already left for work." Her voice was a bit timid, Mitchel knew she was hiding something. "Ma'am, we have reason to believe your husband and maybe your entire family is in danger, you will have to come with us." SGC SFs and Marines exited the other vehicles and stated to head towards the door, "Ma'am, you will have to get your children now."

After a team of Marines entered the house to confirm Brownlow wasn't inside Mitchel got on the radio. "He, isn't here, what about the gorage?" "No, Sir, he never got in." A SF who had been dispatched to the work place earlies reported back. "Employiess say he walks to work. It is about a mile."

"We didn't see him on the road, keep sharp. Canctact if he shows up, Michel Out."

Teal'c watched as the wife and two children were moved into a black van and drove off. "It is possilbe we are too late, Colnel Mitchel. Perhaps the Wraith has already aquired his victim."

"Yah, maybe, T." Mitchel got on the radio again, "Jackson, what does Teyla feel?"

"She says it is distant," Vala answered. "We got some more hand held lifesigns detectors lets go out and find him."

"Vala, get off the radio and put Jackson on." Mitchel ordered.

"Alright, Alright," The were static then Daniel's voice came on. "Yah, Cam, Teyla says he is in the woods. Must be just out of range of the life signs detector."

"Okay, you guys go and take a squad of Marines. T and I will cordinate with the helicopters and then join you."

"Got it." Jackson signed off.

"Okay, T, lets get to work." Mitchel said as he turned to the nearest SF.

* * *

Teyla took point followed closly by Vala and Jackson. The Marines spread out to the left and right. Then they heard the sound of gunfire. Two shots. "This way!" Teyla started to run over a small hill and the others followed.

Jackson looked down at the devise and saw three four dots about 100 meters ahead then one of the dots started moving and left the other three not moving. "I'm seeing four lifesings, one is moving."

"It must be the wraith and our men," Vala said and continued running.

"Cam," Daniel reached for his radieo and tried to speak while running. "We have four life sings, one has to be the wraith, where are the other teams?"

"Jackson, all our men are accounted for. The helicopters are another 7 minutes out."

"Then who is up here?"

"Must be civilians, keep sharp, the wraith may be feeding."

"Then why are they still alive?" Jacosn asked but didn't wait for a response. He kept running to keep up.

Teyla stopped by some trees. She looked at the ground. "There was a fight here. I'm not as good as Ronan but there was something here."

"Where are the civilans," Vala comented as she turned around.

Daniel kept track of the moving dot. "Its turnning around. Its comeing back!"

"I can sense it." Teyla shouted to the Marines.

The Mariens started to position themselves around trees.

Daniel looked down, the dot was getting closer. He motioned with his hand in the direction the dot was coing from. It should be in view right now. Danile looked up and then back down and up again to look along the ground. It made no sense where was it? He looked down the dot was moving right towards them, fast. He lookec up, too late the tall figure in a black cape almost winglike landed right infront of him. He didn't even get a chance to pull off a shot before he was lifted completely off the ground, the P-90 fell from his hand and so did the detector and went flying through to air to land in a mass of dead leaves. He wasn't hurt but was stunned.

The sounds of guns discharging rang out. Teyla was surprised. Somehow the wraith had gotten among them with out them seeing it. To Marines were fireing right at the waith, Teyla could see, but it leept behaind a tree and was out of sight to only reamerge a second later at the side of one of the mrines she he shoved them both down on top of each other. It reached into his long black coat and pulled a sword and then charged with the blade over head the other marine while the man shot round after round into his chest. Teyla couldn't stop him, and she saw the wraith swing the sword.

The young man fell to the ground. The wraith dropped to a defensive stance with the sword poised over his head and he survayed the area. "DROP THE WEAPON, VALA!"

Vala apeared from behind the tree but didn't drop her P-90. "You drop your…sword."

The wraith turned his head slightly and took sight of Teyla. She fired. The wraith jumped into the air, she couldn't tell how high but he landed right behind her and his foot slambed down on her weapon pinning it to the ground. He held the tip of the blade down against her neck. "Drop the gun, Vala!"

Vala looked down at Teyla. "Okay, you win." She dropped the gun. "You're good."

"Thank you. Your men in the black weren't half bad either. What was the difference with the uniforms?"

"What are you talking about?" Vala took a step forward and the wraith sringthened his grip on sword and gave her a look to stop which she did. "Honostly, I don't know what you mean."

Teyla could see the wraith was givng almost all his focus to Vala. Reaching for a knigh in her jacket – the blade pressed harder against her neck and she felt it break the skin and bleed. He wasn't looking at her but he had not forgoten she was there.

"How did you find me?" the wraith asked Vala. His voic changed from serious to something almost conversational.

"Well, uh…it is kind of difficult to explain…" Vala tried to stall.

"More interesting question," the wraith let her off the hook, "Who is this woman I'm standing on?"

"Oh, her, she's nobady, just a new off world alley, you know war against Ori, wanted to help, blah, blah, blah, etc. etc…" Vala smiled.

"Vala," the wraith sounded almost amused, "you are a funny woman, but seriously, tell me the truth or I'm going to going do do something unplesant."

"Okay, she is from the Pegasus Galixy, she is able to feel wraith because they experiementd on her ansesters and she is how we found you by getting into your head. Now stop and don't hurt her."

The wraith looked down at Teyla, "She was in my mind."

"Yes," Teyla rasped through gritted teeth.

The wraith raised one eye brow. "Okay," he then pulled his sword away and kicked the gun off into the woods.

He then turned around and watched as Teyla moved to Vala's side. He held the sword up about chest level, an easy postion to lunge from if he had to. "You're the one that attracted me to come back. You were in my mind and I didn't even notice?"

"That would seem to be the case." Teyla said raising her hand slowly to her bleeding neck.

"Without the aid of magic or demons?"

Both Teyla and Vala looked at each other and Vala shook her head no.

The Wraith didn't drop his guard. "DR. JACKSON IF YOU SHOOT ME IN THE BACK I WILL BE VERY UPSET!" Daniel had gotten to his feet and while the showdown had gone on retrieved one of the fallen P-90s.

Daniel set the weapon down. He knew he wasn't going to beet the wraith like this. Maybe if they stalled Mitchel and Teal'c would show up. "Sorry, worth a shot."

Vala saw the wriath smaile, "No pun intended, I'm sure."

"You know, I've noticed something," Vala spoke up putting her hands on her hips. "You don't take us seriously do you?"

The wraith watched her for a moment, "I wouldn't say that. I might be a little patrinising but only because I like you." Then is guard went down and he exagerated a shrug. "And besides, you are all so young, old guys like me like young people…" The wraith's head turned but it didn't look at anyone. "People are coming. Yours?"

No one answered. "Well then," the wraith started to step away. "I think it is time I leave."

Toolate. They all looked around and saw men in black armor and rifles aimed up. The warith moved lightlning fast and wrapped one strong arm around Daniel and held the long sword over his neck. "BACK IT UP OR DR. JACKSON LOSES HIS HEAD…LITERLY."

He started pulling away and Daniel was forced to walk backword with him. Daniel heard the wraith wisper in his ear, "Its all under controle…" Two of the men in black were almost right in front. One was holding his arm strangly but held a hand gun in the other. BANG.

Daniel's eyes shut…then he was dropped to the ground.

* * *

Note: hope this was more actiony. 


	10. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Teyal and Vala hadn't moved even when the new comers showed up. When it became clear they were going to shoot anyway Vala lept for the gunman with the injured arm. But not before he fired. She saw the wraith spin Daniel around and take the shot in his back. He dropped Daniel and hurled himself at one of the closer men in black.

Teyla hit the man with the arm and he went down. Vala rolled away just befor the other guy could shoot her and grabbed up the hand gun the one arm man dropped when Teyla hit him. Teyla pulled her knife, she swung for the other guy's throat. He pulled back just intime to avoid the knife. But then kicked at her scoring a abdominal hit.

Teyla jumped away. And retoke her stance. BANG, BANG, Vala from the ground shot two rounds at the standing assalent. He staggered back but diden't fall. "AH!" Vala yeld when the man who had been tackeled used his leg and brot it down on her exposed stomach.

Teyla charged at that moment and engacged the man standing. He held his ground and everytime she thought she had an opening his suits' armor made her hits usless. She spun away and slashed again with her knife but the solder blocked with his forearm, grabbed her arm and countered with a upercut. She took the hit then broke the hold he had taken on her and then took out his balance by lambing her leg behind him and using her shoulder to push him over.

Vala also struggled with the guy on the ground. His hurt arm kept him from getting up but once he had a leg lock on her she couldn't get back up. Fortunatly she still had the gun and placed it right up to the man's crotch and BANG. "AAHAHAHAHAHA," the man screamed and his leg hold on her broke. She roled away and got back up. BANG, the tree behind her exploded as gun fire rained from the other side of the clearing. Vala hit the dirt again.

Vala looked up trying to find Daniel. She couldn't see him this low to the ground but she could see the wraith swinging his sword and catching one of the men in the side of the head. It didn't look like he cut through the armor the the guy did a flip from the clubing force. Another guy pulled a pistol and shot the Wraith in the side but he also got a firm wack from the swining blade. Finally realizing his weapon wasn't working he stabed the earth and grabbed the third guy left standing.

Vala was brought back to her situation when Daniel apeared in her vision. He pulled another recovered P-90 and covered the first guy the wraith wacked. The guy tried to make a move for a weapon and Daniel opened up. The man fell down but didn't stop moving.

"AHAH!" Vala turned to see Teyla getting into a grapling match with the other black armored solder. His larger size was giving him the advantage. He had her in a choke hold. Vala shot to her feet to join in. "STOP," she pointed to the gun at the guy's head as he held Teyla, "Or I'll shoot you like I did your budy." The soldier looked down at his down comrad. He didn't let go but he did stop.

* * *

He grabled with one of the solders which turned out to be in his favor. Taking hold he swun the man around like a rag doll and let go. The commando flew into a tree and He turned to another. Dr. Jackson was covering a fighter that refused to get back up. In one long stride he was over the man and a swift stomp on the head laid him out. He looked up to Dr. Jackson who still held the gun. They both turned at the same time to the other guy who was getting back up.

Jackson opened fire and He charged grabbed one wrist and flipped the solder backwords. Then holding him on the ground he pulled the pistol at his hip. He held it against the man's head. The man stopped moving. He looked up to Dr. Jackson, "I take it these guys aren't with you." It wasn't a question. He smiled and pointed towards Vala and Teyla, "I think they could use some help. I have him."

Daniel paused only for a moment to consider but that lasted but a moment. He ran to support Vala and Teyla. The wraith looked down at the solder he held the gun on. "Now, let me see who you really are?"

* * *

Mitchel and Teal'c ran toward the gun fire. The chopers were less than a minute out. Him and 20 Marines and SFs ran to find out what was happening to Jackson and Vala. They came over the hill and saw the fight. To one end the wraith could be seen ontop of someone and Daneila and Vala were holding a guy who inturn was holding Teyla by the neck. "Teal'c," Mitchel pointed towards the wraith, while he and some of the men ran twards the others.

Teal'c charged with a squad of marines at his back. Circled the wraith and the masked comando. The Wraith looked up at Teal'c who pointed his two P-90s at him, one in each hand. "Stand down."

The wraith stood up and picked up the man with Him, bring the solder to his knees. He looked around and came back to Teal'c with his yellow eyes and those slited puples. "No man is great enough or wise enough for any of us to surrender our destiny to. Henry Miller said that." The wraith broke out in a smile, "I think he was right."

Both The wraith and Teal'c looked up as loud noice sounded from above and leaves picked up to swirl around all of them. Teal'c turned back to the wraith and had just enough time to shield his eyes. The wraith had used the distraction from the choppers to pull a flashbang grenade from the solder's utility belt. FLASH!

Teal'c looked back but the wraith was gone. Before he could turn Mitchell and the others three objects fell from the left and landed among them. Smoke spewed forth and he lost all sight. The wind from the helocopters disspelled the smoke quickly but when it was gone Teal'c and all the others looked around, the men in black had all disapeared.

* * *

"What happened?" Mitchel listened to Landry over the radieo. "You had him, you had over 20 personel and some how he excaped?"

"Sir, it was more complicated than that. There were five other unidentified combatants and they took us by surprise. Jackson, Vala and Teyla were bussy with one oponent and the wraith had another and there was another in the trees and truth be known I don't know where the other two where but they were fast. Once the smoke cleared, in like 30 seconds they were gone, and Teyla says one of them had a busted arm and still managed to get away. These were not your average mercinaries."

"The wraith had help?"

"No, Sir, from what I am hearing they were trying to kill the wraith just as much as our people."

Landry could be heard sying. "What is the condition of the family?"

"We have them secure for right now, Sir." Mitchel was more than happy to respond with some good news, "We are securing them for transport back to Collorado, and Brownlow's body is being sent to the SGC."

"What condition is the body in?"

"Well, Sir, that is the strange thing, there isn't a mark on him. No feeding,no nothing."

"Okay, Find out what you can and we'll see you back at the SGC."

"Yes, Sir." Mitchel set the radieo's mike back in.

* * *

He ran through the woods. It was almost 9 miles before he stopped. He acked from the many bullets in his chest and extremities. The wounds had already healed but the anoying and sometimes painful feeling of foreign objects stuck between muscle fibers were going to become a problem if he didn't have them removed.

He reached for his cell phone and pushed the auto dile. He brought it to his ear, "Alice, get Eric to meet me at the 3rd rally point. He should know where that is. Have the plane prepped for our arival and…find someone who can do a discreat surgery. I am in need of some bullets being taken out."

"Yes, Sir," Alice responded and held silent till he closed the phone. Good girl, Alice, she didn't blink at strange requests, she had a job and she did it no questions asked. He had chosen well.

He looked up and could see the sun beginning to set. Okay, he could make it to the rally point in about an hour. Firt however, he reached down to a hiden pocket in his coat and inside pulled out a protective plastic case. He popped it open to set it down on the ground. Kneeling with some stiff muscles because of the many bullets, he took out the suringe and the vile with the red extract inside. Once the objet was ready he turned over his left writ and with his right hand poked the surringe into the enzime pouch of his left arm. It stung but nothing too unplesant. This wa far more efficient than ingesting the erb anyway. The red substances sifened through the needle and into his arm. He pulled the needle out and put it back in the case and closed it. "AH," he hissed as the drug started to be matabilized by his bodies tintake systems. It felt like his rist was on fire and at the same time like he muscles were contracting so tight that his flesh would tear from his skeliton. It lasted put a moment or two but it was more than enough to make him take some slow easy breaths. There were other ways but none as efficent.

He got back up and then realized he had left his sword behind. Damn. He had liked that sword. Ah-well, nothing last forever, you got to be willing to let the little things go. It was a good sword, strong, sharp, comfortable leather grip and well used. New weapons didn't have the same feel of speciality. They like new warriors who had not yet seen combat were untested and you can never be confortable with thim till they run through danger with with and spill blood at your action.

He started moving and took off his coat to examin the holes. Damn, had been a nice coat too. Now it was little more than a rag. He put it back on anyway. If anything the pockets were still good. After about 20 minutes at a quick walk he started thinking about the man he had briefly interigated and the information he extracted…

* * *

Note: Thank you for your patience. Well I hope I am still leaving everyone with suspense. Who were the mysterious men in black? TRUST? Hunters sent by his former associates? Some one new? Please let me know what you think and your reasoning. I do enjoy getting glimps of what my audience thinks v. what I am emagining. Any feelings or ideas are always welcome. 


	11. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

He mutered under his breath. The doctor, actually a former doctor who was a drunk and had lost his licence over 12 years ago, pulled another round from his side. The biggest problem was that his wound would amost instantly heal and the doctor would have to cut again to get back inside. He had been laying on this table for almost 2 hours and the doctor hadn't even gotten to his other side.

Alice came into the room. She took one look at the doctor and then back at her employer then she pulled her hair back behind her ear and left. He turned to the doctor, "Can you hurry this up, I have a meeting?"

"Hey, you want me to cut your splean by accident I go faster, you want to be able to walk away after this than I go at my pace."

"I'm not worried about my splean. Go faster."

The doctor grunted and with a twisted smile obliged. He had to grip the table and clinch his teeth. _Holly Mary, mother of God_…he silently prayed.

* * *

A few hours later He boarded the frator, and nodded to the two men on guard by the top of the ramp. He met up with the mercinary at the door to the hold. He handed the man a fat onvilope. The shorter man opened it and looked inside. He looked back up and tucked the packet into his caot. "How did the transfer go?" He asked.

"Just fine. He was uncontious all they and blindfolded. No way he knows where the safe house is."

"I want you to take this ship down south and make sure it is cleaned. I will have a man pick it up from Panama." The man nodded and looked at the door to ask the silent question. "No, I will take care of it. Is he still uncontious?" The mercinary nodded. "Good. Is that the body bag I asked for?" He pointed to a empty body back on the floor. The mercinary nodded. "Give me ten minutes to load him up."

Then they parted company. The mercinary headed up to prepare for departure and the wraith picked up the empty body bag. Didn't even smell like death yet. He opened the door and entered the hold. He stopped a few feet from the man chained to the chair. He tilted his head, "I know you are awake."

The Goa'uld lifted his head and his eyes flashed. "Seemed better to play than receive another beeting." His deep voice rumbled off the steal walls.

"Too bad…" the wraith started to blugen the Goa'uld till it lost contious ness. Five strong smacks against the head did it. That would have killed a normal human but the simbiote would keep the brain from swelling and at the same time not beable to reconnect with the host senses for a time. He unchained the body and loaded it up in the bag. Then liftign it over his shoulder he headed up and out of the boat and down to the wating car. Eric, opened the trunk.

* * *

SGC:

Mrss Brownlow was naturally upset at the news of her husbands passing. The children had not yet been told and were being kept in a VIP room and were watching some movies a nuse happened to have on hand.

Mitchel being the officer she had seen sat with her in the interigation room. He sat patiently as she sat down, numb, for lack of another word. She didn't cry but she just stared off into the distance.

"Mrss Brownlow," Mitchel finally felt like he could start asking some questions. "did your husband say or do anyting unusual in the past few days?"

She blinked as if coming out of it. She looked very tired. "When can I see my kids?"

"When we are finished." Mitchel tried to be a mean between proffesional and at the same time not pushing her over the edge. "Miss Brownlow I get the impretion that you knew something was going on when we foud you at your house."

She looked down at the table. "Yes, there was something." She took a breath. "My husband had received a leter a few months ago and after that he started talking to our banker. Nothing big but he was moving accounts out of his name and into the children's trust funds and…making sure I would alright."

"Was he afraid of something?"

"No." She was very firm about that. "He wasn't afraid at all. He was very…" she looked off into space again and a smild cracked for just a moment, "He was confident, that is what I always loved about him. He was never worried about things. He was always sure that the world was as it should be even if he didn't undrestand it."

Mitchel mulled that over. Clark had been pretty confident after his encounter with the wraith too. "Do you know what he was preparing for?"

She remained silent. "Mrss Brownlow, your husband is dead. Murdured, do you know by who or why?"

"My husband wasn't perfect. He told me he hurt someone once and that he was going to have to settle up."

"He didn't tell you any more?"

"No," she answered and looked back to the table. A tier was roling down her cheek. "I pleaded with him that we could run away but he wouldn't. He said that he wouldn't be that kind of man…who was afarid of paying his debts…what kind of example would that have been for the children?"

Mitchel sat back in his chair. So Brownlow also owed this wraith a debt. That makes two, Clark and Brownlow, three if you assumed the woman had also been in on this deal. How many more?

The door opened at that moment and Teal'c entered and inclined his head for Mitchel to follow. "Excuse me one moment." Mitchel got to his feet, "The SFs will take you to see your children."

He got outside and Teal'c walked with him towards the elivator. "Whats up, T?"

"I was told to find you and then to go to medicle."

"Dr. Lam found something in Brownlow's autopsy?"

"I would asume so…"

* * *

Eric parked in the epty parking lot righ off the highway. His boss got out of the front pasenger seat. He went back and hit the back of the car for Eric to open the trunk. CLICK, the trunk poped open and the wraith lifted the body bag and its ocupant out.

Plop, He dropped the body bag on the ground and got a satisfiing grone. He then reached down and unzipped the bag and the wraith twisted and dragged his way out. The cold air couldn't have been pleasant to a guy in only flimsy garments given to him while he was held captive. He pulled out some jeans and a jacket and dropped them ontop of the body bag. "For you." Then then pulled out a wad of bills. "To get you where you are going." He tucked them into the jacket's pockets. "Oh I almost forgot," he rached back into the car and pulled out some used tennis shoes. "You might need to do some walking."

"What can I say?" the Goa'uld asked with sarcasim and hatrid coming off of him in waves. "What do you want?"

The wraith smiled and closed the trunk. He then wrapped his arms around himself as if to keep warm and leaned against the car. "I want you to go back to your people. Let the guys in charge know that I'm interested in a meeting."

The Goa'uld looked shocked and appaled. "You can not be serious."

"Aren't you cold?" the wraith asked giving a very qurious look.

The Goa'uld started getting the pants on and the jacket. "They're going to kill you for this."

"I'm sure some will want to." The wraith remarked unworied. "That is normal. Right now the US government is hunting me down."

"How should I tell them to contact you?"

"Put an add in the Washinton Post. "Veta Mortis, in the obituaries. The contact number will be how I can reach them."

The Goa'uld got his shoes on and just stood there.

Satisfied the wraith turned and got into the back seet of the car. It spead off and disapeare into the night.

* * *

Dr. Lam sat at the end of the briefing stable. It was filled with the General and the members of SG-1 as well as sevreal medical staff, Special Agent Barrett, Teyla, and Richard Woolesy from the IOW. "What have you found Dr. Lam?" Landry asked beginning the meeting.

"Sir, we conducted an autopsy on the body of David Brownlow. If you look at the folders in front of each of you. You can see that the body was untouched by the conventual wraith markings. From Atlantis we have been able to see marks that show feeding as well as the obvious withering of the body. However Brownlow died of with non of these signs. At first look infact the body apeared to be in perfect health. There was no reason for this man to have died. His boyd had no marks, no broken bones, no disease, infact there was nothing wrong with the body. I also did a toxicology and that was where we found two things that didn't fit." She turned a page in her file. "In additon to high levels of endorphens we found this unidentified agent. It was in his blood and infact saturated all of his tisues. Every orgen, even his brain had this in it."

"What does this drug do?" Woolesy was first to ask.

"Before, I answer that, I want to make sure you have an understanding about the significants of Brownlow's body. We found nothing wrong with it at all. Physically he was perfect."

"What is the importants of this?" A medical consultant interupted then received some nasty looks from Col. Mitchel.

"Well, the last time a person was found with a body like this it was in the Peguasus Galexy and the individual was infact an achent masqurading as a human." Dr. Lam answered.

"Brownlow was not an ancient…was he?" Teyla asked. The topic of the ansesters was a touchy topic with her and anyone from the Pegusus.

"No, no, there is no reason to think that." Lam answered. "That is were this toxin comes in. I extracted as much of it as we could and analized it to everything the CDC and our own databases have, there was almost no match." Everyone noticed the 'almost part.' "As of now there is nothing currently available that even resembles this toxen except drentonen but even that was a far cry away on the celular level. What we found that was a closer match was a obsucre fossellized plant." She held up a photo of a small fossel. "It is currently being held in a lab in Germany. It is dated as being a sample of a plant that is assumed to be extinkt almost nine thousand years ago."

Everyone was silent. A nine thousand year old toxen was found in the body of a thirty year old man.

"That isn't the hole of it," Lam got everyones' attention again. "I asked the doctors at the hospital that were treating Mr. Clark, the wraith's first victim. "He also had this toxen in his body. The doctors didn't notise it because it was so little in comparison to Brownlow but it was centeralized in his brain."

Agent Barrett spoke up, "What about the second victem?"

"There is no way to know, the body was kremated and no one looked for it." Lam answered.

"What does this toxen do?" Landry questioned.

"We haven't had time to do any testing but, if I might make a hypothesis." Landry nodded. "I took a sample of the toxen and injected it into a sick lab rat we have for testing. It was importue of me but I felt that it was small risk, especially given the time limit I was given to make a report."

Everyone was on edge. "This rad was infected with a strain of a toxen a member of SG-12 brought back with him two years ago. It was thought that it could be studied and maybe used for other medical reasons. If left unchecked it can be fataled. I examined the rat again, there is no sign of the disease. It is completely helthy after only five hours of receiving treatment."

* * *

Note: hope you like. I'm doing some testing so it will be some time before the next chapter. Let me know if Dr. Lam comes across clearly. It was hard to make the dialog in this section because I'm not a doctor and wanted a lot of information done in a relativly short sceen. Also any questions or gripes or ideas please let me know. Again I want to make sure you, the readers, understand what is going on and what I'm trying to get across. 


	12. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

He was watching TV in his comon room. He sent all his emplyies home for a holiday. Right now he was satisfied that they were secure. With all the caous going on, it was better to keep things calm by giving people a day off every now and then. Especially since all these current employies were only hired by a case by case basis. Contractors, got to love them. The only people he kept for any regular amount of time was Gegory, Eric for his micanical and driving skills, and Alice because of her natural management prowes.

Jeremy was somewhere snivaling. Personally the young man wasn't cut out for this sort of work. Soon he would be paid and sent on his way but not just yet. Right now he was in the middle of decripting some code and the last thing He wanted to do was upset the prosses by putting someone else on it.

_Stop thinking about work_! He leaned back into his cumphy chair and let the foot rest up. Very nice. He taped a controle on the armrest and some gears or whatever were under the padding started to move and work their way around his neck and back. Oh yah! What have I been missing? He relaxed with pleasure. The X-Files played on. He had bought the complete series. It was a neat show. Scully was very attractive, something about red hair. Also the interactions were very amusing with the disbaliever v. baliever. The charicter of mulder would have been an interesitng and admirable person if he wasn't so…possessed.

A trait that was admirable was creativity and that with an open mind made uncountable doors open to humanity. The problem was that the obseive searching with out a reason causes more trouble than the benefits were worth in his opinion. This Mulder character sacrifiesed everything for his obsetion and as a result people were always suffering and the fool just kept going. And Scully dispite being attractive was a love struck fool…women; can't live with them can't live with out them.

Now the best character in this show was Krycek by far. There was a guy He could get into. The man was not sadistic but willing to use controlled violence, he was smart and capable. And above all ese he did what ever it took to get his mission done. Some would say the same about Mulder but Krycek had a real mission a goal wich he worked for and always seemed to get. And even if he lost something along the way, he delbt with it. That is the deffinition of tough, not always being the winner or looser, not defined by how strong you are or by the ability to strike back but by an idividuals ability to take whatever comes their way and to stand up after it. That is admirable.

In some ways Krycek reminded Him of Himself when he was young. He liked to think of himself as tough. There had been many things in the past who had been stronger and faster and even smarter but none of them were tough. They were strong but not tough. In the end who was left standing? _Me, and that is how this will work out too_. The wraith mused about his own situation. _Damn, stop thinking about the others, they will waite, stop worring about the trust and the government_.

He turned off the TV. There was no way he could enjoy the show if he couldn't stop thinking about work. _I have to do something, but what_?

* * *

SGC:

The meeting ended and everyone dismissed back to their own perspective labs and offices. Dr. Lam stayed to talk with the General about some things and Cameron, Daniel, Vala, Teyla, and Teal'c left together to have lunch.

"So, that was interesting," Vala piped up to star the conversation over a sandwitch. "A drug that cures all diseas, wonder what that is worth?

"Hold on there, Vala," Michel shot it, "No, you are not selling anything. No."

"UH," Vala pretended to moan.

"What about the weapon the wraith left behind," inquired Teal'c. "Did you find anything of significance, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel straitened his glases. "Well, yes…atleast from a arcqological standpoint. It is a broadsword, folded steal, used by knights in europe for several hundred years. It is amazing how well kept it is and how sharp. It has been well maintained, and jusdging by the nicks and scratches on it, it is well used, in the sword against sword way." Daniel seemed way to excieted.

"I's a sword." Cameron said."

"How much is the sword worth?" Vala asked

"You people don't understand the amazing discover of a sword like this. A musiem would have a field day analyzling it and finding out where it is from and when it was made. There is even art on the hilt."

"So it is valuable?" Vala enquired again.

* * *

Border of Collorado:

The helicopter was faster than any land vehicle he owned. He rode in the back and watched as the land passed beneath him. The pilot was another private contractor. With the promis of a extra 500 dollors he was willing to instead of just give a tour, to drop Him off in the woods 10 miles out of Norad.

After a few hours he disembarked. And waived the pilot off. Fortunatly he was a good hicker. He headed into town. Apon his first venture here he had found a karioki club that was very intertaining.

* * *

Daniel was busy comparing the markings of the hilt with those of the time of the first crusade. It was neat to be studying a weapon that might actually have been used almost a thousand years ago.

The phone rang. Daniel turned around and picked it up. "Daniel Jackson,"

"Sir, there is a Mr. Reed on the line." A operator said. "Shall I pass him through?"

"Reed, yes, yes thank you…" Reed had been a classmates of Daniel's durring his brief stint at Oxford. "Reed…"

"Sorry, Doctor Jackson." A deep voice came over the other end. "I needed to tell the young man something."

"You."

"Yes, Me. I was wondering…"

"Why do you keep calling me? How did you even get the NORAD opperating desk?"

"Jackson, Jackson, Jackson…can I call you Daniel?"

"…Sure…", Daniel said slowly.

"Daniel, you keep underestimating the power of greed. Now as to why I'm calling…I'm board, I let my staff go for a holiday and I can't get my mind off work."

"So you called me?" Daniel was bewildered.

"Believe it or not, Daniel, you are the closest thing to a friend that I currently have. I have to admit there are those that work for me that I like better, and trust more but unfortunatly they are my employies and a stricked rule, never let your employies see you let lose and get wiled."

The wraith sounded like he was smiling at his own use of the word wild. "Where are you?" Jackson asked.

"If, I tell you will you come to meet me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm interesting, and you want to know more about my past. Oh, come on, what do you have to lose, bring Vala, she seems like she could be fun."

Daniel was looking around for someone to come in at that moment, anyone. "Where would I meet you?"

"No guards, and no guns…except personal side arms."

"Okay, I get it." Daniel said.

"Lighten up, Daniel, not like you are commiting teason or anything. I'm not asking for state secrets." There was a pause, "You don't by anychance know any that I don't know do you?"

"Why don't I bring, Col. Mitchel and Teal'c as well. You haven't met them yet." Daniel tried to sound off hand and at ease.

"If the Jaffa gives his word that he won't start something and…I want to hear him sing."

"Sing!"

"Yes…do we have a deal."

"Okay."

"Good, see me at the Big Rib and Grill off of Claton."

* * *

Daniel wasn't serious about brniging Teal'c or Cameron but he did thing about Vala. Part of him wanted to run and tell the General but that hadn't worked. This was his one chance to actually talk with the Wraith and maybe get some usful information. And it would be unlikely the wraith would hurt them in a public place.

"Come to think of it, how is he going to go to a grill in the middle of all those people?" Vala asked almost echoing Daniel's thoughts.

"I don't know."

They drived down into town and found the bar and grill easy enough. There they went in and found a table. Some big guy that looked like a trucker was singing a song by madonna of all things.

They ordered a round of bears and waited. Vala was smiling and chearful as ever. She had chosen to wear a new outfit that was rather revieling and she was getting glooks. Daniel was in his normal cloths.

"I don't see him, do you?" Vala asked. She was way to exited to see a life sucking alen again.

"No."

Just then the lights dimmed on the small kareoke stage and came on gain. There on stage sat the wraith on a stool. In his hands of all things was a guitar. The music started playing and the wraith smiled and started to stum along. It some gentle country tune.

_I was a hiwayman, along the coachroads I did ride._

_With sword and pistol by my side,_

_Many a young maid lost her bobles to my trade,_

_Many a solder shead his life's blood on my blade._

_The bastards hung me in the spring of twenty five_

_But I am still alive._

Vala was openly laughing while Daniel looked on and blinked in shock. People were listening, actually enjoying the show. And besides that the wraith was actually good.

_I was a sailor, I was born upon the tide,_

_With the sea I did abide._

_I sailed a scooner around the horn of Mexico._

_I went aloft to furl a mainsail in a blow,_

_And when the yards broke off they say that I got killed, _

_But I am living still._

_I was a damb builder, accros a river deep and wide,_

_Where steel and water did colide._

_A place called Bolderoe oh wild Collorado,_

_I slipped and fell into the wet concrete below._

_They buried me in that great tomb that knows no sound,_

_But I am still around, I'll always be around, and around, and around, and around and around._

The wraith looked up from his singing and looked directly at Vala and Jackson and flashed them a smile.

_I fly a starship, across the univers divide,_

_And when I reach the other side…_

_I'll find a place to rest my spirit if I can,_

_Perhaps I may become a highway man again._

_Or I maybe a single drop of rain – but will I will remain._

_I'll be back agiain, and again, and again, and gain, and again…._

He finished with one final strum of his guitar and the audience aploauded. The wraith stood up and laide the guatar against the wall and bowed. He stepped off and walked straigt for Jackson and Vala. He smiled and pulled out a chair and sat, making it obvious his hands were on top of the table with his fingers interlocking. He radieated pride at catching them off guard.

"Well, what did you both think?" he asked and looked from one to the other. They were speachless.

"I like that song, discovered it on youtupe of all things. I thought it just yelled me." The wraith continued talking. The waitress came and with her was Daniel's and Vala's beers and a strawbery daquree of all things which she laid down in front of the wraith. He gave her a few bills and thanked her. "So thank you both for coming, drinks are on me. What should we talk about?"

* * *

Note: hope you liked it. Been trying to look at my spelling but my word program isn't working for some reason. So what should the coversation be about? I ask because I'm sure you all have questions and this might be a good chance to answer a few of them. Enjoy. 


	13. Chapter 21

Daniel didn't know where to start, what to say…The wraith leaned back in his chair and smiled and turned his attention to another man get up on stage and sing a song that was way off key. It was a scene Daniel would never have imagined. Vala on the other hand was no where near as tongue tied.

"Now, you know how to make an entrance." She blurted it out.

The wraith turned back, and bowed his head letting some of his long hair witch was not tied back fall forward over part of his face. "Thank you, I try. But from what I've read about you it is a skill we share."

Vala shrugged, "Well maybe here and there…"

"No, no, taking over a star ship dressed as a 'Kull" warrior and making advances towards a restrained Dr. Jackson must have been a sight to behold. I can only imagine his face," The wraith gestured toward Daniel, "It might have looked something like this right now. After all who wouldn't be terrified of one of those things being attracted to them? I believe they were described as being someone membranal or some thing like there skin wasn't fully developed under the armor…"

"Oh, yah, UGLY!" Vala kept talking, "Let me tell you, I was cleaning that thing out long before I ever put it on."

"Ewe!" the wraith shuddered, "reminds me why I don't play with swamp beasts anymore. Smell, really bad."

The exchange went on with chatter that seamed to be nothing but small talk. Daniel just watched numb. Didn't he have questions, he thought to himself?

* * *

The Home of Timothy Nickels:

Jeremy was nervous as always. He was alone with his laptop at home. He typed in several commands and the message was sent. He felt sweat trickle down his spine. What had he gotten himself into? He didn't care how much money there was in it, he just wanted out. Adventure…no, he couldn't handle it…

* * *

Big Rib and Grill:

It took a few moments before Daniel realized both the Wraith and Vala were staring at him. "I'm sorry…what…"

"He asked you a question, Daniel." Vala chided him, "You could at least pay attention, and he is paying for our drinks."

"And dinner if either of you have not eaten." The wraith chimed in. "Hospitality should fall to me for initiating this gathering." His eyes turned to address Vala and finished with turning back to Jackson. "You could use some liver, builds up iron. You look way to pail."

Daniel wasn't sure if the wraith was making a joke or not. What kind of humor does a wraith have anyway? "You're going to have to repeat the question, I wasn't paying any attention…"

"Not to worry Daniel," the wraith leaned forward in his seat and clasped his hands together interweaving his fingers. "I asked if you had any questions for me. I did mention telling you a bit about my past, though you might already know some of it from the research you have no doubt been doing."

"Yah, right…" Daniel had to come up with a question.

The wraith smiled, truly He didn't want to scare the poor Doctor of Archeology, but it was unavoidable. He hadn't bothered using any mental techniques and he tried to speak as clearly as he could. And being hospitable as any host should was all he could do. The poor young man would have to get over his fear of what he thought he knew about Him.

"Were did you get the money?" Vala as always came up with the most bazaar questions. "You got to be loaded to pay for all your stuff. I mean you traveled around this country and Daniel says your sword is valuable. Oh and uh, how much did you say you were willing to pay for some of those art pieces on the internet?" She just kept going.

The wraith looked at Daniel in a mixture of amusement and questioning, _She is with you…_? He addressed Vala, "Well a little here and a little there is best to describe it. When you live as long as I have you acquire stuff that has no real value to you but other people are always willing to buy it. Oh and I have always invested in land, can't go wrong with land, eventually everyone needs land."

"So it is just trade, you must trade a lot." Vala was genuinely interested in anything to do with wealth.

"Well, it all started with a guy who wanted to pick a fight. So I just killed him and noticed that he had this bag full of shiny stuff. Then the next guy did the same and the next time I went into a village someone offered me a leg of some dead animal in exchange for what was jingling in my bag. That is what got it started. I might have taken a treasure or two in my time as well. It was the custom of any war-lord to take the goods of his defeated foes."

"Treasure?" Vala echoed.

"Yes, treasure, not a lot but a cave full a vault, here and there. Some pirates had hidden away or even others I looted from my enemies' strongholds. But the rest in investment and legitimate barter," he seemed to be done and smiled then remembered more, "Hold onto anything long enough and it is valuable. And Banks, you must love banks, just wait and the interest builds."

"So tell me more about some of this treasure…" Vala leaned in close, "Any buried around here?"

The wraith leaned in as well and to Vala's credit she didn't back off, "If there was, would I tell you?" He smiled "Things are buried for a reason. But truly, good decisions and saving are the real secrets. I never lived beyond my means which is the custom of much of the Wealthy. And I always put something away for my rainy day fund."

The wraith sat in his chair again as the waitress brought their drinks. "How about that offer on the food?"

Daniel shook his head no, Vala on the other hand grabbed up a menu. "I'll have the house salad, a T-bone steak well done please, and a baked potato with lots of that white stuff that goes on it and…uh…Oh a chocolate milkshake." Daniel looked at Vala, "What…he said he was buying?"

"I'll have the fried chicken salad please, hold the olives and tomatoes and a side of fries, please, oh and make the milkshake two." The wraith ordered and handed the menus to the waitress.

The waitress wrote it all down and gave Vala a puzzled look as she wrote down the long order then left.

The wraith turned his attention back to Daniel and Vala, "A woman with a good apatite is a fine thing. Seems too many women theses days don't eat enough." He gave Vala a side long glace and winked at Jackson in an "at'aboy" mockery. Vala pretended to be flattered.

Jackson finally started talking. "What is all this? You are trying to act just…well human?" He watched the wraith reactions very closely?

"How should I act," the wraith responded and tilted his head indicating he was seriously asking a question.

"Well, from what we have heard your…people are so…" he tried to think of a word, "Well it is very clear they don't think of humans as anything more than food."

The wraith was very quiet for a moment. "The young woman that found me, has she interacted with other wraith?"

It was a curious question, "Yah," Vala said, "Some wraith did some experiments on her ancestors making them part wraith or something. She has some of their DNA."

"I see." The wraith was very quiet. "Don't suppose you could arrange a meeting between us." He looked very serious but as he looked from both Doctor Jackson and Vala he seemed to think better and smiled. "Always nice to meet new family."

Vala wasn't sure if Daniel could tell but that wasn't a joke. He had been serious about asking to meet Teyla and just changed his mind. Why?

The Wraith raised his hands to his chin in contemplation for a moment. "Back to your question, well clearly you are not just food, if you were than you're the loudest food I've ever had…But to answer your question I guess I just pick up stuff along the way. A tradition here a mannerism there. I can speak at least seventy eight languages, or at least I could at one point. I haven't checked that in some time."

"Truth to tell, I have not realized I have changed over the years till I look back on my life from time to time. At one point I'm sure I spoke with a British accent and before that Russian. The way I speak now is the result of living among the colonies for several years and adapting to their way of talking." The wraith then leaned forward resting on his elbows. "And I watch way too much television for my own good I'm sure," His grin got wider, "It is also much easier to function within a society or community when you adapt to their customs and take on if not all at least appear to exhibit their values. Such as the way I am now attired."

He sat back and let is cloths be displayed. He was wearing a red dress shirt with the top two buttons undone a black leather vest which was buttoned, and black dress pants, with a large silver belt buckle of a snake biting it own tail. Daniel also took notice of a claddagh ring on his right hand worn on the pointer finger.

"You're not Irish." Daniel stated pointing the ring.

"No, but I like the way it looks, and I know what it means. Notice that the hart is pointed outwards."

Daniel recognized this as a test, many people wore the ring but most had no idea what it meant depending on how it was worn. "So you have no love life." Daniel commented.

Vala looked surprise and the wraith just blinked still amused at something. "Yes, well, with a face like this I can't be held to only one lady."

Vala stifled a laugh because she had just taken a sip from her glass. "So how long have you been on earth?"

The wraith answered immediately, "Long enough to have purchased enough of it's dirt with my blood. A very, very, long, long time." His voice was light but there was a seriousness when he spoke about purchasing dirt with his blood. Daniel wondered what that meant.

"Could you be, a little bit more specific?" Vala asked, Daniel also found that interesting.

"Do you member all of your childhood?" The wraith said it lightly. Daniel recalled the wraith's worry over the phone when discussing a story about him. _What was he hiding about his age? What was in the past he didn't want discovered? _

The wraith seemed light hearted enough, "Well let me see, Julius Cesar, Bronze age, Goa'uld occupation…no, sorry."

"Why are you targeting people?" Daniel changed the topic. If they couldn't get answers about the wraith's origins then maybe his motivations. Vala was very quiet, she didn't really want to know the answer, in-fact it made her kind of weary. The last thing she wanted was to anger the alien that can render her limb from limb and suck the life right out of her.

"I'm dispatching justice." The wraith said simply.

"Justice…" Daniel echoed, "what kind of justice? You try to act like us but you go and murder people. You did hunt down and kill three people?"

"Effective, for the most part. I might be taking a little more time than is appropriate but I have other concerns to address." The wraith was perfectly at ease now. He was completely unthreatened by this line of questioning. _Why? What made this so easy to talk about but his past so secretive?_ Daniel took mental notes of this as was Vala being always more observant than people gave her credit for.

"Mr. Clark, spoke of a debt, and so does Mrs. Brownlow…maybe you could explain that?" Daniel probed further, getting bolder.

"The people in question made a bargain and took payment to perform a function. They did not fulfill their end of the agreement." The wraith took a sip from his daiquiri. "There are many things to be detested and breaking a contract is right up there. They broke a binding agreement, accepted payment for their services and least of all they attempted to murder me in my sleep." The wraith's voice lost all emotion.

"So now you're killing them?" Daniel didn't hide his disapproval, it was contemptuous. "Murder is no more justice, what about a trial or rights to be heard? You said you are emulating us but we don't do this."

The wraith's right brow rose as if he had just received an idea. His voice grew lighter. "Oh, I gave all three chances to be heard, two of them declined." Something had changed, Daniel noted, but what? "In regard to what you think our people do, trust me I have seen us do worst. When we took Troy we burned men alive, smashed babies' heads' against walls and took the women as slaves. My killing was almost painless."

Daniel didn't know how to respond. Vala did. "So, what is your favorite show. I like Desperate Housewives."

The wraith suppressed a snicker, "I like Lost, keeps me on the edge of my seat. But let me tell you what is really scary…" he paused for effect, "How accurate TV is getting some stuff. I mean that island is almost identical to one I came across in the early 1300s. And the X-Files, well they are off on a few things but the concepts are rather close, and Chucky, that possessed doll psycho killer, and let me see what else… oh yah," he looked at Vala who was on the edge of her seat, "maybe I should hold on to this one it would blow your mind."

"Oh, come on," Vala said, "You can't just say something like that and then leave me in suspense. What is true; vampire, werewolves, zombies?"

"Well all except vampires, that was me."

"You?" Vala was entranced

"Yah, Vlad did drink blood but I was the one that gave some credit to legends. Suck the life suck the blood, all the same thing really."

"Cool." Vala smiled and looked at Daniel who just stared and hadn't even touched his drink. "Oh come on Daniel that is cool."

* * *

Note: Well sorry for the wait. Hope this was okay. I'm planning some action but it is the filler that is hard to come up with. There is still some time to tell me what you want me to explain in this conversation. And as usual anything you want to see happen let me know and opinions. I didn't like how Daniel came across but I couldn't write him any other way. How did he come off? Was he in character? 


	14. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Daniel was repulsed at his own growing interest in the conversation being mostly up-held by Vala and the Wraith. The wraith had gone into a detailed description of an event where the dead really did come back as zombie like husks that fed off of the flesh of the living. He made it sound almost possible. Vala was mesmerized.

"Okay, you are making this up," Daniel challenged, "No way did an undead army rise up 412 A.D."

"To your understanding, Daniel. I'm sure travel between interstellar bodies by stepping through a puddle was also outside your understanding up until 10 years ago." The wraith responded in no way deterred from Daniel's disbelief.

"That is different, and please don't speak about that out here." Daniel whispered back, this was an unsecure location.

"I didn't say anything," the wraith held his hands up faking innocents, "But let me ask you this, why do you believe that energy can be harnessed by an object maid by man and not be harnessed the same way by an unseen force?"

"I do believe it can be harnessed by an unseen force." Daniel answered, "My own experiences prove it is possible and I've been energy for lack of a better term."

"Exactly, does that not sound like magic or sorcery?"

"But it is not, it is physics if you ask Sam.

"Sam, Sam who?" The wraith asked.

"A colleague of ours," Vala cut in, "She is not with us right now but she is really smart."

"Oh," the wraith nodded his head in understanding, "Sam, short for Samantha, as in Colonel Carter. Yes I remember reading about her, seems smart." He nodded his head in agreement. "But may I put forth that physics as you know it is still just a step to something even greater."

"So you say that there is magic and monsters and the rest of the world is oblivious to it," Daniel couldn't help but start to feel like this was turning into a fun debate.

"Yes, never underestimate the ability of people to overlook, block-out, or simply ignore what they do not understand or they do not wish to accept as fact. But if you don't agree that there are monsters or let's just call them beings that look fearsome and prowl the earth may I hold myself as an example."

"Buy you're an alien," Vala countered.

"Yes but I've been called a monster, as well have other creatures that were not borne abroad. Many of them were produced here on this planet." The wraith tapped the table to indicate the ground. "After all you are the second evolution of this form." He gestured to both Daniel and Vala, "When was the last time that was taught in your history books at school?"

"I never went to school." Vala answered and Daniel hung his head admitting that he couldn't deny some of what the wraith had said.

"Okay, so there are still mysteries to the world that we do not understand." Daniel submitted. "But that does not mean that we are surrounded by magical forces."

The wraith leaned in, "I think you just do not approve of the name 'magic'. If I called it strange mysterious forces you would be much more agreeable."

"Probably," Vala answered for Daniel. "Hey, question, you know a bit about Merlin and the Sangrall and stuff right?"

The wraith looked at Vala and raised his left eyebrow again. "Very devious."

"What?" Vala said innocent as she could. Which Daniel also knew was how she acted when caught doing something she was not supposed to.

"You get me in one train of thought to lower my defenses and hope that when you spring another topic on me I might let something slip." The wraith stated.

"No, I would never…" Vala defended herself. "Where is the food anyway?"

"It should be along soon," the wraith took another sip of his daiquiri finished it off." Anyone want the strawberry, "I don't like the seeds getting into my teeth?"

"Oh yah…" Vala took the offered strawberry.

"And I'll let you ask the question you wanted to ask as a reward for your deviousness." The wraith said offhandedly.

Vala looked at Daniel and winked. "Okay, why is it that we found all this Camelot stuff off world? I mean there was Camelot on another Planet and then the clues to the Sangrall and all this other stuff. Couldn't Merlin just stick it on earth somewhere and be done with it?"

"Yes he probably could have. But you must keep in mind that none of those people you met in regards to Merlin or the Sangrall ever met any of them. The knights never even left earth. That was all my own doing." The wraith explained.

"Wait, what do you mean." Daniel cut in. This was too important to let it drop. "What are you saying they had nothing to do with the Knights and the Sangrall?"

The wraith considered this for a second. "Alright, I'll tell you this much. Merlin planned this whole thing out for over a century. And he wanted to make it complex so that if the Ori ever did find earth they would have to go on a merry chase to find his stuff. I was his hands. I built those hideaways and in many cases freed the people from Goa'uld rule so that they would act as camouflage for them. Over the many years that I visited them I slowly introduced ideas to them and told them stories including the one of Arthur's fight with Mordred. After I was finished I assume the stories became true to them. Just goes to show how simple the fools really were."

"You were traveling through the Stargate during the Dark ages?" Daniel asked.

The wraith looked at him. "Sorry Daniel, that's all you get on Merlin for now." Just then the waitress came with a trey of food and a second waiter carried another tray.

Vala went ahead and began with her meal while the wraith seemed to take a moment and sample each part of his chicken salad and then the milkshake. Daniel watched as the wraith first put his hands together and bowed his head in what looked like prayer. Then he slowly took up the knife and fork and slowly cut the food into very small pieces then once in his mouth his head leaned back and he seemed to swallow the item whole. Made sense kind of, Daniel thought, _He doesn't have any molars to grind food with so he would have to swallow whole_.

The wraith caught Daniel observing him and swallowed. "Is there something interesting you Daniel?"

Jackson wanted to get back to the topic of Merlin but maybe he could explore this behavior more. "Do you get full like us? I thought the wraith didn't eat…food."

"No, not like you I do not get hungry like that. I eat and drink for pleasure."

"How did that come about?" Daniel asked. There was a slurp, and they both turned to Vala would was clearly enjoying her shake. She gave an embarrassed shrug but kept on eating. "When did you start to assimilate into our culture?

"I would say somewhere about a hundred years to maybe five hundred after I came to earth. I originally avoided people. I hid myself in the wilderness away from people and came down only to hunt."

"What changed?"

The wraith was quiet. He was thinking. "I got stuck in a bad situation. When I got out I learned the value of company."

"That is not much of an answer." Daniel stated, "Why are you so cryptic about parts of your past? You want our trust, isn't that it, but you won't tell us anything." The table lost its light hearted banter again like when Jackson brought up the wraith's sense of justice."

The wraith was quiet again. Vala had stopped eating. Daniel didn't like the feeling that he had ruined a good time but this was serious. "You are right Doctor. Parts of my actions were to show to your people that I was more than just a monster. It is a technique I have used for many centuries to begin negotiations. Posturing for lack of a better word." He put the knife and fork down.

"But you want to know why I am keeping cryptic about my time with Merlin, or how I came to earth. I have lived a long life and I have experienced a great many things. There are many secrets that I would be jeopardizing by telling my complete story. Also why expose myself to those who would do me harm if given the chance?"

It was Daniel's turn to sit back. "What does that mean?"

The wraith gave him a candid look. "Dr. Jackson, you and I are not friends. You are intrigued by me, that I know but you feel no compassion for me and nor should you. You work for an organization that would kill me as soon as look at me. I have invited you here to dine with me as a means of passing time and exchange pleasantries. But I have no dilutions that we won't be opponents after this event comes to an end." The wraith looked down at the table. "Fortunately, I have gone a long time without. And I do not need companionship or any friends." He looked up and stared Daniel in the eyes. "Sometimes it is better to have an honorable enemy than a weak friend."

Daniel didn't flinch. This had taken another change for the dark and potentially dangerous. "If we are not friends than how do I know you haven't been lying to us his hole time?"

"Because, Dr. Jackson, lying shows a weakness in character that I detest. I will not lie with my words." The wraith was adamant as if challenged about his honor.

"Fair Isle, where you there?" Daniel asked the question quietly and Vala lowly reached for her fork and moved it off of her plate afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes, I was." The wraith said simply. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"You butchered that village. Men, women, children, you killed them all. Where they part of your justice too?" Daniel's voice was also cold, thinking about what Landry had described. "Was it another Troy?"

"No," the wraith was calm and reached to pick up a piece of chicken then popped it into his mouth. He leaned his head back to swallow. Then he returned to staring at Jackson. "That was not for justice on my behalf. It was justice for all the men that those heathens murdered in their ritual killings."

Daniel and Vala didn't respond, what was He talking about?

The wraith continued, "I woke up under water, buried alive a hundred years after my appointed time for revival." His voice raised just a small bit, there was passion here, this was important to him somehow. "It was the dyeing screams of a man being sacrificed in fire to a bitch goddess for some blasphemous ritual. I found the bodies. The one that brought me back to the world had been a Christian, and his life had been stolen to fill some foul demonic lust and greed! So I did my duty as a Christian, a Knight and a son of Rome. I destroyed them for their crimes against man and God!"

The wraith looked at both Jackson and Vala. He could tell this was news to them. "Did any investigators mention the 48 bodies buried in shallow graves? I marked them clearly and gave the last poor sole a proper burial with his Christian rights though I know not if he was of Rome or of Luther. And if you resent what I did, than that is too damn bad."

"Children…" Vala whispered, "They were children."

"Children of witches, who would have grown up to be witches and continue the cycle if allowed to live." The wraith shot back with no room for argument in his voice. "I have seen attempts to rehabilitate such children, less than a hand full ever come back to the light, and they grow up to go back to the ways of their progenitors and good people suffer for it. I saved souls of the most young before they could have done too much ill. And as for the others, I did burn them and I made them suffer, but not for their sake. It was not to cleanse their soles that I brought pain to them. It was to warn others. And there are others, Dr. Jackson, Vala. There are always others. They have existed since the beginning of your world and they will be here till its end. Now when one of the damned souls comes to that island they will know what awaits their folly and maybe, just maybe, turn from their dark pursuits."

"You're mad!" Daniel said his voice was a whisper much like Vala's. The sheer force the wraith projected showed almost a fanatical commitment to what he was saying.

The wraith reached into his shirt and pulled a wooden crucifix, "I am far older and more knowledgeable of this world than you, boy, and I have seen the forces that surround us all the time yet are unseen." He held up the cross and then put it back into his shirt. He looked down at the table. In a much softer voice he spoke again. "You are a smart and compassionate man. For many in this world there is comfort in a belief that there is nothing left that hides in the dark places of our souls or in the deep dark caves of the earth." The wraith looked up, "The stars are not the only places where mysteries lay hidden. Your own world is far more metropolitan than you will ever know, and compassion has its place and a price."

* * *

Note: Okay, I introduced again the idea that the wraith not only believes in the supernatural but that it motivates him. I also wanted to remind that he has also assimilated into the Catholic Church which is the motivation for his mass murder spree. Don't worry supernatural forces will not be a big part in this story. It is more for a set up of character and possible sequels than anything else.I'm going to try to move this story along again in the next chapter. What I would like to know is One: is there anything that so far does not work? Two: what questions do the readers have and that must be answered to maintain interest? And Three: do you want the wraith to start forgiving those that crossed him or do you want to see him finish them off quickly so we can move on to other issues? 


	15. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Dinner seemed to end after that incident. The wraith tried to show good spirits and told how he met John Addams at Harvard. He even tried to lighten the mood by saying he was ordering a Jostens college wring but they gave him some trouble when he told them the date he wanted.

Daniel and Vala weren't as motivated to talk. Vala tried but even she was not comfortable. The wraith pulled at an eel-skin wallet and pulled out $70 dollars and laid them on the center of the table. "That should cover us." He said and stood up.

Vala and Daniel also got up. Daniel watched as the wraith laid the bills out on the table. It was such a normal gesture but it seemed like it didn't fit being performed by this pail skinned alien. The wraith picked up his jacket and put it on.

"One more question?" Vala asked as the wraith finished sliding his jacket on.

The wraith looked at her, "Yes, Madam." He clearly was tired of this game of playing nice.

"What is your name?" Vala asked and gave a half smile. "Kind of rude of us to just call you wraith. There is this Air-force Lieutenant Colonel who keeps naming wraith but…um…"

"Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard," the wraith stated. "After my encounter in the woods I looked him up. Seems he has disappeared on long term assignment. His Father hasn't seen him in a long time. I assume he is off-world?"

"We can't answer that." Daniel said before Vala could answer, "Security. We signed agreements." Daniel hoped that the giving of word would not aggravate the wraith but he suspected it wouldn't.

"I understand." The wraith said. "What kinds of names does he call wraith?" The wraith gave a half smile.

"Um, Steve, Bob, and there was a Michael." Vala offered. She made it sound almost apologetic.

"Well, if that is the trend than you can call me Bill." The wraith turned to live.

"Do wraiths have names?" Vala asked after him.

The wraith turned and looked at her quizzically. "You are persistent." He turned back to them and rested his hands in his pockets. "I had a name, which was my given name. It was with me for most of my life. However during the rebellion against the Goa'uld, Ra, took it and used it for something else. I haven't taken it up since."

"Why?" Vala asked. Daniel remained silent.

"Because by the end of the war the people that it meant hearing my name spoken from were all dead. It seemed of little important to try and reclaimed it. Now, it doesn't matter so much." The wraith stared at Vala challenging any more questions. She was silent.

"Good night to you both and have a safe drive." The wraith gave a slight bow to both of them and turned and walked towards the door.

Daniel and Vala followed. This hadn't ended as anyone had expected. As they were close to the door Dr. Lam walked through with another doctor from the infirmary. The wraith stepped to the side and caught the door for them and held it as they walked through. Daniel wanted to jump and stop her from screaming but before he could do anything she thanked the wraith and then saw him and Vala.

"Dr. Jackson, Vala, you two come here for dinner too?" Dr. Lam asked as she and the other doctor approached them. The wraith slipped out the door into the night.

Daniel was focused on the door and then turned to Dr. Lam. "Did you…" He couldn't form a sentence. Then he ran out the door. He looked both directions there was no sign of the wraith at all. When he came back in Vala was just telling both doctors how close they were to the wraith that has been the buzz around the mountain. Lam at first looked incredulous but when Jackson agreed she looked the gravest Daniel had seen her since the Ori plague.

* * *

2 hours later

"What!" General Landry was pail as all the blood left his face as the thought of how close his daughter was to the wraith. "He was in the restaurant."

Both Daniel and Vala nodded as they stood in the briefing room. "Yes, Sir, we were meeting with him." Dr. Jackson supplied. "We had finished and were heading out when Dr. Lam came in and."

"Wow, slow down here, Jackson," Col. Mitchell said. "You were meeting with it? Why are we just hearing about this?"

"Well, Cameron, if you would let me finish," Daniel retorted. The Colonel kept his mouth shut but he clearly didn't like it. Teyla was also seated at the table with Teal'c and Dr. Lam.

"You see, Sir, Daniel got a call from the wraith inviting us to dinner," Vala started talking. "And, well, with so much of our efforts wasted trying to catch, Bill, Daniel thought…"

"Bill, who's Bill?" Landry interrupted.

"The wraith, Sir," Daniel cut Vala off by placing his hand over her mouth. In a calm and controlled manner he made it clear he was to talk. "Sir, I went to meet with the wraith after a phone call he made to my office pretending to be an old school friend. We met with him and after we were done Vala asked him his name. He knew about Col. Sheppard's nicknaming wraith in Pegasus so he came up with Bill."

Landry was pissed as he sat in his chair. "Dr. Jackson, why didn't you bring this to me immediately?"

"Sir, Vala was right, we have tried to catch this wraith and we have failed every time. He…there were questions than needed answers and this seemed to be the best idea. I was only risking my life and…Vala's because she wanted to come."

"That wasn't your call to make, Doctor, in fact I should throw you into the brig for conversing with the enemy. What if the wraith had taken you hostage? That would have breached our security and not to mention what danger the rest of the restaurant was in." Landry had calmed down or at least held his temper in check.

"Sir, maybe we should focus on what Daniel and Vala learned," Mitchell offered in an attempt to save the two of them from being punished.

"Yes, Colonel, that sounds like a good idea." The General nodded his head for them both to take seats. "Did you learn anything valuable in this recon for lack of better word?"

"Yes, Sir," Daniel said. "We confirmed that the wraith is indeed killing people that he knows. Mr. Clark, Mrs. Peterson, and Mr. Brownlow all made deals with the wraith, a deal that they somehow broke. In fact they tried to kill the wraith, or at least that is what the wraith believes. This is his way of evening the score. He…believes in an eye for an eye so to speak."

"Anything else, Doctor?" Landry was unimpressed.

"Yes, Sir," Daniel continued. "This wraith has been assimilated into earth culture. Not necessarily one in particular but he isn't like a wraith from Pegasus. He also identifies with the Catholic Church, judging by a cross he was wearing and how he called himself a Christian and a Son of Rome." Daniel laid it all out in a calm controlled voice. Experience told him that most of this wouldn't matter to military minds but it was important to figuring out who they were chasing. And it was a who, not a what. "We also found out the wraith's motivation for killing the village on Fair Isle."

"The wraith admitted that to you?" Mitchell interrupted again. "He actually told you why he is killing people?"

"Yes, we didn't get any specifics on how he was there but somehow, I think he was asleep, or hibernating until recently. He woke up on the island and found them to be practitioners of Wicca or some other alternative religion. Sir, to someone with perceptions that were two hundred years behind they would have been seen as witches and a threat. That was why the wraith killed them. He was acting on information as he knew it."

"Don't forget the bodies," Vala added in ignoring Daniel's earlier silencing. "He said they were sacrificing people in some sort of ritual. Bill said he marked the graves."

Landry recalled reading in the report how there were nearly fifty shallow graves back behind the town deep in their woods. It was strange because they were on part of the community grave yard but it was figured to have no part in the investigation. This would have to be looked into, if nothing else to figure out what the wraith was talking about.

"Yes, the wraith while being very intelligent is also superstitious. He told us several stories that involved supernatural forces which he perceived during his life. Now, one can assume that they were more to do with technology or circumstances that he didn't understand so he recalls them as magic…but he does believe in the supernatural." Daniel summed up. "Before we left the wraith also mentioned that he had met John Adams at Harvard and made a comment about trying to buy a college ring. We ran into Dr. Lam at the door."

All eyes turned to Dr. Lam. "I didn't perceive a thing at the time. Now I don't know how I missed it. I saw his skin and his hair but it didn't mean anything to me till Vala said it was a wraith. After Dr. Jackson confirmed it seemed so obvious." She put up her hand in a I don't know gesture. "I can't say why I didn't see it."

"I think I can," Daniel jumped in. When the wraith caught us on the road and questioned me about Merlin I couldn't move. It was like my legs wouldn't obey me but it was almost passive like I didn't know it was happening till after the fact. Col. Sheppard has put into reports about wraith having psychic powers. Right, Teyla?"

"Yes," Teyla confirmed, "But those were wraith queens that could apply a almost physical force with their powers. The mails as far as I've seen are only capable of communication between each other and projection illusions in minor degrees. They can be overcome by awareness of them."

"How do you explain that, Dr. Jackson," Landry questioned.

"Well, Sir, I can't at least not for sure. But I might guess that this wraith has had more practice and a greater need to develop his abilities than the other wraith in Pegasus. I mean think about it, they are the dominant race in their galaxy. They are in groups for protection and have the highest level of technology. Here this wraith is alone. He would have needed to find new ways to survive or blend in. Perhaps he has found a way to develop his mental powers where they can perform a kind of hypnotism. We have seen other beings with such powers."

Landry and everyone else at the table was quiet. A phone went off in Landry's office. He got up and went to answer it. Vala hit Daniel's shoulder, "You could at least tell him about the zombies."

"Vala it was a story, and he could have been lying or just misunderstood something." Daniel started to argue with her.

"Hey, you two stop it." Col. Mitchell said. "Daniel, I need a full report with everything. Vala you write one too. When the brass finds out about this they will be looking to hang someone and I an't going to let it be either of you. Get your stories straight."

Landry walked back in just as Mitchell finished. "That was Woolsey, the IOA has caught wind of this, I don't know how, but they want a full report. They're looking for another scapegoat and they want to know where was I why two of my people were having dinner with the enemy."

"Sir, he may not be the enemy." Jackson, offered, getting him stares from everyone in the room. "Well, he has a reason for what he is doing. He admitted part of his actions were to bait us. He is showing that he is intelligent that he isn't just some monster. And think about it he hasn't hurt any of our people beyond a few bruises. He may even want to work with us if we give him a chance."

"He nearly took Col. Sheppard's arm off, Dr. Jackson." Teyla reminded him irritably. "That is harming by its very nature."

"Oh and he wants to meet with you." Vala said off hand to Teyla.

"Dr. Jackson," Landry called attention back to himself, "the idea of a wraith working for the US government is laughable if it wasn't so absurd. It's an alien killer and its killing Americans on our soil. There is no way the government is going to offer this thing a pass on that. Wright up a report I will make some calls to have the island checked out again see if anything fits."

As everyone got up to leave Daniel made one more request, "Sir, I think we need to contact the Tok'Ra as well."

"Why Dr. Jackson?" Landry asked. He was getting more irritated.

"Sir, this wraith said he fought against Ra when the Goa'uld were thrown off of earth. Maybe the Tok'Ra had contact with him, or at the very least heard of him. He said that Ra took his name which would indicate the Goa'uld knew who he was."

Everyone at the table exchanged glances. "Alright, Dr. Jackson we will contact the Tok'Ra but with relations the way they are who knows if they will respond." Landry nodded and went into his office.

* * *

24 hours later

He stood silently by a window as Alice read off a report. "Several more documents have been decoded, particularly having to do with a General O'Neil, Jack. The agent you hired in Panama received the ship an hour ago. Still no word from the Trust on your offer. Decoding the File 13 is still going on but I think Mr. Nickels is dragging his feet." She stopped; making such an accusation was very uncomfortable for her. In the ROTC that would have not been acceptable to say about another cadet.

"Still not comfortable with making judgments about other people to me." He commented. "I told you go with your instincts. If you suspect Nickels than follow up on it. Find something." He hadn't turned from the window.

"Sir, I would like to get one of the other hackers to check out Nickels' computer. Maybe he is slacking but I just get a bad feeling every time I check up on him." Alice stood as straight as a pole, no doubt from standing at attention for three and a half years of college.

The wraith turned to look at her. "What else is bothering you?"

"Sir?" Alice asked. "I'm fine, Sir."

Her boss smiled. "You are fine up till the point that you are ready to kill someone, is that right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Alice, I know there is something bothering you. Tell me what makes you uncomfortable?" Alice couldn't have knows but His mind's eyes could almost feel the anxiety and it wasn't because of Nickels. "What is bothering you?"

Alice relaxed, "Sir, when you hired me when I failed ELDAC, you said I would be helping to serve my country and I would be fighting against the forces of evil." The wraith stood silently listening. "Well, so far all we have done is hire mercenaries to interrogate two people, and kill three others but I don't' know what they have to do with protecting the US."

"I did say that didn't eye. Alright, then let me tell you how all this works. Yes you are right that the three people that I killed were not necessarily to do with the US or national security. But they were criminals and Mrs. Peterson was a murder. She tried to kill me and she successfully killed her husbands. Check out the records we have on her and you will see what I mean. But that is not saving the world killing criminals. Those two people we held captive belong to a organization that seeks ultimately to take over the world. And they may very well do it. My intention is to turn that organization to benefit this world. But that takes time and patience. Does that sway your concerns?"

"Sir, that does help, Sir. But if you would allow I want more access to the secure files. I want to know why we are doing what it is we are doing. I'm not Eric, I can't be satisfied just being a go-for."

"Very well." He came away from the window. "I trust your instincts; we will follow up on Nickels. And from now on you are not just my assistant; you will have full access, but be wary, full access also means more responsibility and a higher level of commitment to me and my goals. Can you live with that?"

"Yes, Sir." Alice stood straighter if that was possible.

"Where is Gregory on the final four?"

* * *

Note: Hope you guys liked this. Not the action I promises but I had this inspiration for more filler. I wanted to show that the Wraith does care for his employees but also that he doesn't hire brainless obedient people.

The Tok'Ra I wanted to bring in because it just seemed logical and I have a plan on how they know Him or if they know Him at all. My questions are still the same as the last chapter. Right now I'm pretty happy with the story. I am however open on new ways he can find the last four he is hunting for or what situation may result of them. Any ideas are always welcome. Whatever you think should happen let me know and give a reason and I will see if I like it to add in. Again I write this not just for me but for the readers as well.


	16. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The music was intolerable. He reached over the front seat of the black Handa and turned off the radio. Eric stifled the urge to argue. "How does anyone listen to that noise?" His boss asked to no one in particular. Eric however felt the need to answer anyway.

"Yo Boss, if you want to get down with the times you got to listen to the SHIIII'IT."

"Eric, you are a wonderful driver and mechanic but your taste in music is horrid. What is your fascination with 'Bitches and Hoes" anyway? Surly you can look out the window and see the scantily dressed ladies for your own eyes. Why pay twenty dollars for a CD made by a person that screams 'I'm hideously inbred will someone please shoot my parents for spawning a talentless hack like me?'" The wraith's voice was light and somewhat sarcastic.

"Na, na, man. Boss you are too old fashioned. Your music is like what my Ma's Ma played on a record player or something."

"First it is mother and grandmother, not Ma. And yes, if your grandmother did listen to Wolfgang than she must have been a cultured lady. Music is about expression and emotion both hopeful and sad. It has poetry that can give the feelings of eroticism but that lyric, "spank my booty" is far, far from anything even resembling poetry." The wraith sat back in the leather seat. "And besides, my car, I choose the music."

"You the Boss."

"Thank you. How is your mother anyway?"

"Ah, you know, she still with my sister and the baby. Pop's not around since he left for the rig. He'll be back in a month or somethen."

"Is your sister still in school?"

"Na, holiday break." Eric smiled, "You know they couldn't pay me enough to go back to school. That place was like…"

"Eric," the wraith interrupted, "You are not encouraging your sister to drop out are you?"

"Uh…"

"Eric, when we reach our destination you will call up your sister and tell her to send you a copy of her next term's grades."

"Boss?"

"You are the older brother; it is your duty to look out for your siblings' educations and best interests. You only get one family. When your parents are gone it will only be you few who truly know one another. You must care for those bonds."

"Hey, Boss, you know I an't serious about the school part, like I know you told…my mother that I was going to get scholarship money but I just don't feel that stuff you know. I like it here. You a good guy and we always going places and this is a sweet ride, dog…"

"By Oden's grey bumpy head you will learn to speak." The wraith muttered under his breath. Then spoke to Eric directly, "Eric, do you really just want to be a driver? If that is the case there are many avenues open to you. By education you could own and operate your own business, or with your mechanical skills you could work in a garage. I'm sure such people make a fine living. With an education you could go anywhere you desired and you would be a fine example to your family and community."

Eric rolled his eyes. The wraith saw the action in the glass' reflection. Poor boy, these inner-city children had no ambition. Eric was a smart young man, and quick but he had this mentality that worried his employer. Unlike Alice, Eric was not college educated, in fact he had barely made it through High School but that only occurred because his Father had almost forcibly made him go every day and the boy's mother watched him like a hawk.

She was a sharp woman, Eric's mother. When He had first approached her and her husband about offering Eric an employ as his personal driver and mechanic she had appraised him and almost ran him off as some drug dealer. Who in their right mind would want a juvenile delinquent with a D average that lived in the Projects? Only with several sit down meetings with the parents and the assurances that Eric's pay would be divided in a check for his own use and another part deposited in a mutual savings account that his mother could monitor did he win their blessing to take the young 18 year old Eric out of New York.

He neglected to tell the parents that their son had acquired His attention after a drag race which nearly killed a pedestrian. In-fact it was Eric's driving skills that sparred the young woman walker her life. It was a hope that when Eric was exposed to a larger world he would have a stronger resolve to improve his life. For the most part that looked to be happening. The young man had stopped dressing in baggy clothes meant for the obese and he had stopped calling the other color employees a derogative term that He had always found distasteful.

Alice didn't think much of Eric at first except that he was reliable and always on time and he always kept the vehicles clean and in good working order. The responsibility of maintaining the vehicles was His idea to help Eric develop a sense of purpose in his work. But unlike Alice Eric didn't care about bettering the world. Or to be more exact, he did not care about bettering the world outside of himself and his immediate environment.

That small minded view however uncomfortable it made the more educated staff, some of whom had come from countries as far as Japan was not without its place. It made Eric tight lipped about what he saw and heard. The young man was not dishonest; as long as he was treated with respect he was not going to tell what he witnessed or where he drove his employer. That was a loyalty that He liked, and only made Eric more likable to him.

Right now they were driving in a black Honda procured after their arrival at a California private hanger. The cost of the jet had been a bit much but it was the fastest way and Eric was also able to read a map, a skill too few humans seem to possess in this century. "Boss, we are almost there. Where do you want me to stop?" Eric said after a few more minutes.

Looking out the window into the bright sun filled parks and sidewalks. "Here is fine." He said. When Eric pulled over He exited the car. Reaching back after him he pulled out a large black bag. He moved to the front passenger side and Eric brought the window down. "I want you to meet me at the rally point at 04:00, sharp. Two days." Eric just nodded his head. He was a smart boy and knew when his boss was not interested in talk and just wanted to be obeyed. The car drove away and the wraith ran across the street into a small alley.

Later in the day:

He paid in cash for a cheap motel room on the ground floor. Once in he took the bag and opened it by the foot of the bed. He reached in and started emptying its contents. Spreading them out on the floor he took note of all that lay before him. A small set of binoculars with night-vision lenses capabilities, three digital mini-cameras he could place anywhere and their receiver with working screen. He checked all three of them and their batteries. A small case that he opened up to revile a pistol and silencer. He pulled it out and a clip under it. He loaded the clip and inserted it into the weapon. Knives, he had two, one standard boot knife and a kukri blade. He had three cell phones for emergency and another small case.

The second case he opened up and examined three syringes and three containers of liquid. He took a moment to center himself. Yes, there was the eternal hunger, the fire that could twist his organs and sear his joints but it was small. Clark and Peterson and their saturated tissues had given him much that he did not require another dose. He closed the case and put it back among the other tools.

There was also a small tool belt with wire cutters and other special equipment that he had purchased from a spy web-site which was to help with any special needs he may have. And a change of clothes, all black.

In his mind the wraith silently prayed, _Mr. Cole now you will pay for what you took. I am not angry; I am doing what I must for my own being, for justice. This is not vengeance, I do not want vengeance. It is not mine to take. Lord give me the strength to do what I am planning to do and let it not be for vengeance which is only yours to take. Let my actions be done with a cold heart that I may see clearly. Let not passion drive me but purpose. Help me be cold. Judge me as I judge._ He was calm. _Amen._

"Off-world activation." The voice rang over the speakers. Daniel and Cameron stood in the embarkation room expecting their visitors.

"Open the iris," Landry told Walter. The smaller man put his hand to the scanner and the iris slid away. A few moments later two men come in, both wearing tan leather.

Daniel didn't recognize either. "Hello, I'm Dr. Jackson and this is Col. Mitchell, thank you for coming."

"Yes, Dr. Jackson," the taller of the two Tok'Ra spoke. His voice was deep and echoing, the voice of a goa'uld speaking through a host. "We have been briefed on who you are. The Tok'Ra are regretful to say that other members you are familiar with could not come. The situation with the Ori and remaining Goa'uld is taking much of our man power and recourses."

"Well, we have an issue with you we would like to discuss," Cam spoke up. "Can you come this way?"

Briefing Room:

The two Tok'Ra sat on one side of the table and SG-1 sat on the other, as well as General Landry who sat at the tables head. Landry had already told Jackson that he could take point on this discussion, being that he was most familiar with the infamous subject.

"We asked you hear to talk a bit about the Goa'uld occupation of earth." Daniel began. "We have reason to believe that there was an individual that may have been up until now unknown, to have been apart in that period of our history." He wanted to choose his words carefully; with the relations between their two organizations as shaky as they were he didn't want to offend. Also he didn't want to give any information away that might let the two Tok'Ra fabricate a response.

"We understand," the taller one spoke again. "I am Lang'grash, my host is Micell," he gestured to his companion, "This is Caranth, and his simbiote Tora'fan."

"Can you name this individual of whom you are curious," Caranth asked, or at least sounded like he was asking judging by the lack of deep vibrating voice.

"Well, it might be difficult, He is not human. We believe that He has been on earth at least ten thousand years and by his own hints we think he and Ra were enemies. Is that ringing any bells?" Daniel asked.

The two Tok'Ra looked at each other and shook their heads. "No not really," this time it was Tora'fan who was speaking. "Your request asked about the occupation. Neither of us had taken hosts during that time but we have the memories and the recorded history of that founding period. What do you mean by not human, and was this towards the beginning or the end of the occupation?"

"Not sure, but probably all through out." Daniel tried to clarify, "Does the word 'wraith' mean anything to you?"

Again the two Tok'Ra were silent but it wasn't the same as an 'I don't know silence' more like, 'don't say anything' silence.

Vala couldn't hold her mouth shut any longer. "Oh for crying out loud, a six foot pail skinned alien that sucks the life out of people through his hands. Have you seen one or not?"

The taller Tok'Ra spoke; it was Lang'grash, "This individual is alive now?"

"Yah," Col. Mitchell answered. "Friend of yours?"

"We must report this to the Tok'Ra high council," Lang'grash stood up and Caranth followed his example.

"Hold on now, where is the fire?" Cam said.

"Gentlemen," Landry spoke up to bring order back to the table. "We are here to exchange information as allies." He fixed the two Tok'Ra with a knowing stair. "Now, you know something, and we need to know what. So as allies speak up or maybe our gate will have some technical difficulties."

"Indeed," Teal'c sounded off sitting pleasantly in his chair.

The two Tok'Ra silently sat back down. "Very well," Lang'grash said. "We do know of the individual you speak of. Or an individual very much like the one you are referring to."

"Can you elaborate on that," Vala asked, "please?"

"If it is the same man, than you are describing the founder of the Tok'Ra movement, himself." Tora'fan answered.

He took a short nap while he waited for the day to subside into night. After that He took out his newest novel and started reading, Star Wars: Republic Commando True Colors. He liked this science-fiction genre; it was fun and often could be broken down to show many physiological aspects of humanity itself.

This Star Wars, the expanded universe as it was referred to the many books that deal with after the movie adventures of Han, Luke and Leia and their offspring were especially interesting to him. The more He read of Darth Vader the more he couldn't help but feel a kind of kinship with such a tragic figure and hard figure. But at the same time He was developing contempt for the Luke Skywalker Character. Truly, it was surprising how the authors had captured the fate that happens to many heroes who outlive their time. They become rigged to a code that no longer applies to an ever changing world or they become so soft in belief that they are useless. But their very presence is a hindrance to others because others will always look to them to lead the way. History was full of such people, just another reason not to live so long…

He had made significant progress in the story when his watch beeped, sunset. He rose and changed into his other cloths. A black pull-over with hood and black pants. He put on a pair of black tennis shoes over black socks. He pulled the hood up and picked up his tool-belt he hid it under the baggy pull-over. The knives he left the larger one in the bag but strapped the smaller boot knife into his calf and rolled his pants leg back down. He was ready in a few moments. He left the motel and jogged off into the darkening city.

In a tree just outside the Marley Estate:

_Changed your name, how nice of you, it didn't work_. He thought to himself. He was perched in the tree and surveyed the scene. Cameras, guards, not an army but enough. Dogs prowled the fence. The biggest trick was once clearing the threes that surrounded the estate and getting up the clearing that was on all four sides of the main house. If he ran he would risk setting off any motion sensors or unseen security precautions. But if he took his time a dog would no doubt catch him. He contemplated this.

There was no chance to catch Mr. Marley outside his estate because for the last several months he had stayed in his estate and done all his work from home. He could just cut a bloody swath through the guards and the dogs and just break in. That had a kind of appeal but was ultimately futile because on the way out he would deal with police and whatever else that comes.

He crawled back farther into the tree and found a nice notch to hold up in. He pulled out the binoculars and started looking around. He checked out the gate. Two guards, and a dog, and no doubt an alarm. He then shifted to run along the fence. It was only 15 feet high. He could jump that easily. _I wonder if I need to dig up my trunk for this. No, that would take too long, maybe after. I just need to get in with no one knowing, getting out I don't care._

Hope you guys liked this. I ran into a little bit of block on how to get him in but I will figure it out. Again input is always appreciated. What do you think about the Tok'Ra connection? It isn't going to be something too outrageous. Like the discussion with Alice I wanted to make Eric a bit more than just a driver. Like Alice he has some importance to the Wraith.


	17. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Mr. Marley was a fat man. He had once been an actor but that had been over a century ago. He had taken a large sum and opened his own show house, and from that came so much more. Now more than two centuries later his sins were catching up on him. He remembered the phone call months ago.

Flash Back:

The phone rings. Marley was laughing with two would be starlets waiting for him in his Jacuzzi. He had been drinking so much booze and snorting so much COKE that he didn't know up from down but that voice, cold and hard, the same voice that held his live in its hands and had convinced to him to cross half way around the world to kill the source of that long life snapped him out of any bliss. "The Master is alive."

End flash back:

He hadn't left the house since that night. He had received updates from the others, first Clark then Annie, now Brownlow. He was a dead man, he knew it. It wasn't like he and the others were close or anything but there had always been a respect a connection, after all they all were…what, travelers through time?

Now that he had spent the last several months in fear of his life he had started to see what it was all worth. What had he done with himself accept let himself go, get married only to lose two wives and get divorced by the third. All his money was of little comfort except to buy more drugs. Life had become a prison, his body and his wealth. He hadn't even produced a decent film since they went color.

It would almost be a blessing to be free of this…existence. He wandered his bed room in his bathrobe and slippers. He might as well just send the guards away, it wasn't worth this. He went by his full-length mirror. He saw himself, a fat man with oily skin and a balding head. Oh yah so he never suffered diabetes or got cancer but this was worse, "I am a waist of life."

"Is that so?" Marley spun around. There standing in his door way was the tall figure all dressed in black. His eyes glowed golden. He flashed back to looking at the face with its eyes closed and the body lying in its coffin as if dead. They had stuck needles and tubes to drain his blood and sucked out the nutrients from the holes in his palms. He had been helpless then, not the powerful figure that stared back at him.

"Your security was good. Like someone who wanted to live." The demonic like figure stepped into the room and closed door behind him. "You can call for help and I'm sure they would come. The guard down the hall is still alive and well. I just gave him a small mental stun to keep him from seeing me."

Marley was frozen. Could he run? He wanted to run. But there was no way his legs would work. Another memory surfaced. This one of when he first met this being. He had just gotten off of the stage and was sweating profusely. People had been throwing flowers onto the stage and clapping for his performance. He had been proud and strong. He was a thespian! How would a thespian want to go out?

Marley looked down at himself and saw his bathrobe that was nearly open and slippers. "Can…Can I get changed?" his voice was almost a squeak.

The figure gave him a strange look, one eyebrow raised and a crooked smile. "Alright. But I would like to talk while you dress."

"Sure, sure," Marley started heading towards his walk-in closet. Now his legs move he thought to himself. _Gosh my vanity must be great. I won't run to save my life but I can walk to a closet._ Once in he started looking at outfits.

"Can you tell me why you betrayed me?" He asked, positioning himself by the door to the closet.

"Greed, fear, you know the usual." Marley's voice was stronger. _Good, I haven't lost all of my spine._ "Mr. Jonathan came to me and said that we needed to go back to where we had laid you to rest and…he said that we could get more from you."

"Was what I gave you not enough?" the voice was calm and surprisingly judgmental.

"It wasn't that. He said that we could double or even triple the life we had. You left just enough of the serum for all of us to have a hundred years. We were nearly half way through it. It was a good idea…" Marley didn't finish the sentence.

"Go ahead and finish your thought." The man encouraged.

"It wasn't a good idea." Marley chose a suit, dark blue with a purple tie. It would look good not to republican or democrat but very Hollywood, like the one he used to know. "I should probably thank you. I would have continued with the way I've been going if you hadn't come back. I guess when you know death is coming you tend to reevaluate your life."

"That isn't a unique story. But it is good that you now realize your life could be more." He looked up and down the fat man. "You look good. Anything else you would like to say?"

"Yah," Marley walked out of the closet and past the figure. "I don't think the others are going to go as easily as me." The figure was silent. "I got a call last week. It was Jonathan. He said that he had a plan. I told him I was too afraid to leave here and he said it was my funeral and good riddance."

"Did he elaborate?"

"No."

He took a deep breath and walked away from the closet. "Well, you have been most helpful. I can give you a little lenience. Clark accepted some extra time to get his affairs in order."

"No, no, I'm ready." He snorted. "I am two centuries past my time."

"Alright," He said. "Any requests?"

"You're asking me how I want to die?" Marley felt like vomiting.

"Only if you have a way you particularly find appealing." He was staring into Marley's eyes. "I see that upsets you."

Marley didn't respond. He looked at himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes…

He held up the bulbous body of Mr. Alexander Marley, who once had been Marley Alexander, actor in the city of Philadelphia. He picked up the body and carried it to the bed. He had broken the man's neck. It had been a quick motion with no pain.

He laid the body down on the bed and rested the head on to a pillow, making sure the head stayed straight. Then he crossed the hands over the man's chest. After all that was done he straightened the suit. The man's appearance had mattered in the end, no reason not to honor that.

Now, he had to get out. He didn't have to look out the door. His senses told him the guard was on his way back. Well, time was going to run out. He looked to the window. He could make it. He turned to the door, na, no point in being quiet. He turned back to the window and walked backwards to the other side of the room. One, two, three the charged forward and CRASH. He went through the glass and his the overhand. He ran across the roof and then leaped off the end.

There were yells, and he heard people shooting but they were not at him. Not yet.

He landed on all fours, just short of the yard. Then he took off down the lawn. Dirt started to be shredded right at his heals. He took a role to the right then was back up and charged forward. Barking came from ahead and too the right. Two dogs emerged from the tree line up ahead. He pored on more speed the animals were nearly there snapping their jaws then Boom he propelled himself into the air in a long jump and cleared right over the animals.

He didn't bother to look behind him. A man came out to the tree line and fell into the prone position. He fired and the bullets tore into the top part of his left leg near his growing. But his speed was already propelling him forward. He ran right past the poor guy who couldn't reposition fast enough. The fence was just within the trees. There. He jumped up and reached his hands grabbing the top. And continuing with the momentum he swung over. He landed on the ground on the other side. Then he took off down the street and hopped over another fence into another estate, one without armed guards.

* * *

Lang'grash had been permitted to make a call through the stargate. He said a member of the Tok'Ra ruling council would be coming to speak with the Tau'ri about their wraith. In the mean time the two Tok'Ra were put up in a VIP quarters and the rest of SG-1 was put on standby.

Daniel was in his lab with Teal'c going over old texts looking for anything that would even hint to the rebellion against the Goa'uld. Unfortunately like many other aspects of the ancient world the histories had been destroyed or lost or simply faded from memory.

Daniel put aside another book and put his hands on his face. How late was it? One of the most exciting things about his profession had been putting pieces together and finding out that which had been lost. At the same time it was also one of the most annoying things about it as well. Just then it dawned on him, they had met many beings throughout the galaxy who had lived life spans that were thousands of years old. But one of the aspects that separated those beings was that to them that was normal, expected. They had communities that also lived like that. The fish like race he met years back had lived at least 4000 years or more, the Goa'uld were also long lived, the Tok'Ra, the Wraith, the android that copied SG-1. Even the Asgard had achieved a kind of immortality or at the least longevity but that was normal for them.

Why did this never occur to him until just now? This Wraith, Bill, given no other name, was alone, or as far as they know was alone. He had lived among these ancient peoples, watched as they moved through their lives and as their cities fell and were built over. Gosh, what a life. He could talk about the Ancients and how their society lived 10,000 years ago but to actually live that long. There had to be psychological aspects to that they hadn't even considered. How could they even hope to get into the head of a being that survived centuries of war and disasters?

"…_Fortunately, I have gone a long time without. And I do not need companionship or any friends." _

Daniel remembered the Wraith's words. So long, how could anyone live so long out of place?

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c disturbed Jackson out of his musings, "The Tok'Ra Council member is arriving." Teal'c stood up from the table he was sitting at and headed for the door. "Are you coming, Daniel Jackson?"

"Yah, sure." Daniel got up and followed.

* * *

"I am Sharfan't," A older woman with graying hair and a kind of leather robe sat at the conference table. On either side of her were the two other Tok'Ra. "We have been informed that you have encountered a strange being. Would you describe it to me?" She spoke in the deep voice of the symbiote and did not bother giving the host's name. It was very clear that she didn't want to be here and wanted this to go on her terms. Landry for now seemed willing to indulge.

"Dr. Jackson, you have had the most contact with the wraith, will you answer our guest." Landry instructed.

"Yes, thank you, General." Daniel sat straighter in his chair under the old Tok'Ra's scrutiny. He really missed Jacob Carter right now. Sam's father would have been a much more comfortable person to deal with.

"Well, he is a wraith. At the moment we are still trying to find his name or names he has gone by. A wraith is a alien life form that we have encountered in the Pegasus galaxy. They were the enemies of the Ancients. Somehow this one has been on earth we believe for the last 10,000 years if not longer. How we don't know."

"What does he look like?" the question was more of a demand.

"Well, he is tall and has pale skin, looks kind of green in some light but I saw it more a pale blue in others. Yellow eyes, with slit pupils, long white hair. Very full brow and sharp teeth." Daniel tried to name off any number of physical characteristics of the wraith but in truth he never really noticed those parts. The fact that a life sucking alien kind of always took president over specific features. "No markings on his face…"

"Why do you believe this being knows the Tok'Ra?" Sharfan't interrupted.

"Well, he has mentioned several times that he was around during the Goa'uld occupation of earth over 4000 years ago. That is about the same time the Tok'Ra came into existence." Daniel explained.

"And your pal there said something about a founder of the Tok'Ra," Col. Mitchell chirped up.

"Egeria was our queen and founder of the Tok'Ra." Sharfan't asserted almost angrily. She gave a cold stare at Lang'grash then turned to address the table again. "How could we have any other founder?"

"Well, you are spawned in mass numbers right from a single queen," Vala offered. Sharfan't nodded. "And don't your queens need DNA of the intended hosts to get pregnant?" It was a rather disgusting thought but there it was. Actually a wraith having sex was kind of kinky in her mind.

If Sharfan't was offended she gave no appearance of it. "The Tok'Ra did have a human father to use your terms. However none of us met him. After out spawning we were left in pools to grow because this predated the Jaffa. Some of us had been taken and placed in some of the earliest of Jaffa later on and spread throughout the galaxy of Ra's army."

"I'm sensing a but," Mitchell said earning him a chastising stare from the General.

Sharfan't continued. "However those of us that did remain in earth and grew stronger faster took hosts as was expected of us. Only later did more of us come back to earth in the vehicle of the new Jaffa" There she stopped.

"I'm afraid ma'am that we need more than that," Landry prodded.

Sharfan't looked to either side at her fellow Tok'Ra. After a few moments she seemed to come to a decision as to if she would continue or not. "Egeria had been chased and presumed killed by Ra by the time the first of us had taken hosts. We were scattered and even though we had inherited the memory of our queen we had no organization, no place to start. Our Father had been a leader of the human resistance against Ra and the Goa'uld on earth at the time he mated with Egeria. He had died shortly after her escape through the stargate."

"His master, the leader of the resistance, was the one who named us 'Tok'Ra." Sharfan't stopped letting that sink in. The Tok'Ra had been named by someone else, the wraith? "He was as you described, not human himself but he was still a great king among many human tribes. Many even worshiped him as a god rival to the Goa'uld. His rebellion was the 'Tokar', rebels. Their master's name became what the Goa'uld called anyone who opposed them."

"I was one of the first to take a host, as was Selmak." She bowed her head in reverence for her fallen brother and fellow leader of the Tok'Ra. "Somehow this leader of the rebellion had kept track of the descendants of Egeria and found us. He took us into his ranks and began teaching us the ways we could fight the System Lords."

"He taught patience and cunning, sneak attacks against the enemy and disorder by assassination and disinformation. When our numbers started to grow he re-dispersed us among the Goa'uld."

"He was the reason that the Jaffa had come into existence in the first place." Teal'c raised one eye brow at that statement but said nothing. "At first System lords used humans as their guards and servants but when faced with the might of this God King that no army seemed able to kill they found a way to make a army that could compete. Even though He was far stronger than any warrior he also had men that had received what was then called the God-touch or Dark eyes, because many of them would have black eyes. He had made a handful of elite warriors that fought with strength that rivaled his own, and like him seemed almost immune to harm."

"The Jaffa were the System Lords' response to this first rebellion. At first they made no real difference but as they grew in number the human rebels even with their Dark eye warriors and their leader could not hope to defeat in open combat."

Sharfan't again paused to let this information sink in. "He became our leader and he was the one that named us 'Tok'Ra'. He called us the children of his most trusted and seemed to think of us as in a way a continuation of his servant's legacy. I remember when he sat with the first Tok'Ra council and advised us that it was time to leave earth. He said that his rebellion was doomed against these mighty Jaffa warriors and that if he failed here we would be the only hope for the future of freedom from the System Lords."

"So we left, slowly and spread throughout the galaxy finding more of our brothers and sisters and forming our movement in secrecy." Sharfan't became very silent. A grave look almost mournful was on her face then her head bowed and a new voice spoke up.

"You must forgive Sharfan't," a gentler voice spoke. "I am Mercil. These memories are very strong for Sharfan't."

"Understandable," Landry said. "Could you finish it for us?"

"Yes, well, you see the Tok'Ra had left just before the surge of Jaffa to earth and the expected wipeout of the Tokar. We had thought our leader had finally died, even as strong as he was how could he survive such a force. It wasn't until many centuries later that Ra abandoned earth at the time for unknown reasons. His defeat he had hidden by saying that he had wiped out the local population of what was now called the Tau'ri. And that nothing was left alive on a dead world. Later it was found out that the coordinates for the Tau'ri world had vanished from all Goa'uld archives. We don't know how but someone had removed it from the records."

Mercil was finally finished and bowed her head and Sharfan't took control again. "So you now know the story of the Tok'Ra's origins. This being, we would like to meet with him and confirm if it is indeed our founder."

"That could be a problem," Col. Mitchell said.

"Why?" Sharfan't's voice was hard and almost accusing.

"You see we don't know where he is." Daniel supplied.

* * *

Note: Hope you all liked this. I tried to stay in what I know of the Stargate history, and make as much fit and be plausible. If there are any inaccuracies than please point them out and I will look into changing them. Again thanks for reading and any questions or complaints let me know.

Part of what I wanted to do was show a possible version of my wraith's character and how he has changed through the many years he has been alive. During the time of the Goa'uld he was a leader/fugitive but by Merlin there seemed to be a kind of partner/servant relationship which will eventually be explained. I also, though not very clearly, have mentioned that He knew the Founding Fathers and was a friend to Washington. Here he would not have been a leader but a subordinate or supporter. So just showing He was not the same all throughout history.

I would like to make a request from my readers; does anyone know how old Cassandra and Mini Jack are by season 10? I have a bad sense of time in the show and I think Janet died around season 6 which would be about six years into the overall story. I think Cassandra would be about 20 or at least 18 and Mini Jack would be about 23 to 25. Anyone can answer this would be much obliged.


	18. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

He walked out of the cinema theater. He had just finished watching the movie _Juno_. Not a bad flick over all. Had some good points but also some messages that probably got lost in translation. It is peculiar that the icons everyone wants to be like are often portrayed as the loners in books and film. As someone who was a loner He knew from firsthand experience that many sentient beings were community creatures. It was a rare being the enjoyed total isolation, not that they didn't exist.

He had several hours to kill before meeting up with Eric. He hadn't expected to kill in that first day but the opening he found in the security may never have presented itself again. A van just happened to be coming in that he could climb and hold onto the under-side. He had to give the dogs a mental shock to avoid giving him away but it had worked.

After his escape he went back to the motel to get changed and clean up from the dirt. Pulling out his knife he re-cut a wound in his leg and started digging to get the bullet out. It stung but the pain was easy enough to endure.

* * *

Flashback: 

"Sir," Mr. Jears of Jears & Bailey came into the conference room. The older gentleman offered his hand which He took happily and careful not to apply too much pressure. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. We have been managing this account for quite some time. Your family must be proud." The lawyer gave Him a pat on the shoulder. A patronizing gesture but it was meant with the best of intentions. "By the way that is a wonderful suit."

"Thank you, Sir." He responded and looked down at his new Brooks Brothers suit. "I'm very pleased with it myself."

He thought how amusing it was that all the immortals including himself found the middle aged to be their preferred company but at the same time resigned themselves to maintaining their physical youth. This gentleman was clean and despite the gray hair and wrinkled flesh was in good health. There was no reason that such a form should be unappealing but it was. On an emotional level the Middle Aged were more sociable and relatable…as close as could be. The Elderly were often too far gone down the road of life to be of much care to those that did not grow old. But most of them preferred to maintain their physical youth or a perception of it. Given the choice they wanted to look young.

He smiled both to His own musings and to the Lawyer's assumption that this was a family account and not the accumulation of wealth by a single individual. He chose not to correct that assumption.

The Partner of the firm left soon after and the younger lawyer who was spearheading the account took Him over some plans and investments. He also was set up with an appointment to get papers and identification. Nationalization was very easy and the paper work would get pushed through quickly. Soon it was all done.

"What do you plan on doing with yourself, Mr. Augustus?" the young man asked as He was escorted to his car.

"Oh, a great deal." He shook the lawyer's hand. "I have some plans that need finalization but before that I really need to catch up on my education. Could you recommend good book-sellers for me?"

"Barns and Noble or Borders are often good. You can also purchase just about everything you need over the internet as well."

"Internet?" He repeated the word feeling slightly perplexed.

Skipping ahead a few days.

He sat on the floor and spread out before him were papers and books. Right now what occupied his attention were files, files of men and women. "Dr. Frazier, Janet…" He read aloud even though there was no one in the building. "Dr. McKay, Rodney, Dr. Lamb, Carolyn, Dr. Jackson, Daniel, General Hammond, George…Dr. Rothman, Robert"…the list went on.

He opened the files and examined their pictures and read descriptions and histories. So much material. Like most things preparation was important to any venture especially one this ambitious. Not since he debated with Addams in Harvard over a mug had he felt interested in a new battle. But this one wouldn't be fought with muskets but in the shadows and the battle field was nowhere as easily measured as on any map. It was going to be so exciting.

A knock came at the door to the Loft where he was staying. "Enter!" he called and the door opened. A burly Negro…what was the preferred term now, African American. A large African American man came in.

"Sir, the car is here. You want me to start moving your stuff?" He asked.

"No thank you. I'll take care of it." He got to his feet and jogged to the door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills. Franklin, you always did like your own picture. He handed the wad to the man. "Thank you for your services."

He counted the money. "Thank you, Sir, and have a pleasant trip." The man left with a grin on his face and humming a tune.

He shut the door and started loading up the boxes. He wanted to make sure he knew where everything went so he could get right back to work when he arrived at his next destination. _So much to learn. 200 years and I've missed so much_.

* * *

Now in SGC 

Daniel sat in a chair at the conference table. The Tok'Ra had gone back through the stargate but had made a request that should their 'founder' be contacted that they be contacted. But there was clear vide that Vala commented on right after the gate closed.

"Okay, you know if we do catch, Bill, they are not going to be happy." Vala just looked at everyone.

"Oh'ya," Mitchell muttered under his breath.

Teal'c out of all of them seemed to be the most intrigued. He had long ago told the SGC, back when he first came to the Tau'ri, that they were the lost race from whom all came. But he had never considered the idea that his own people had been created for anything more than as a means of serving as an army for the Goa'uld and as the carriers of their children. This could be of great importance to their historians. Jaffa were the answer to a specific threat. He sat silently contemplating.

"Alright, I can't stand this," Mitchell broke the silence. "What have we learned? Someone say something. Jackson…"

"What." Daniel responded. "I heard exactly what you heard. Why do you look at me like I know anything?"

"Well, you're the one that ate dinner with the guy?" Cam shot back.

"Yah, but it wasn't like he wanted to discuss his darkest secrets." Daniel answered.

"Perhaps, we should return our efforts to question Mr. Brownlow's widow." Teal'c suggest.

"You know what, that is what I'm going to do." Mitchell got up and left the room. Leaving Daniel, Vala, Teal'c and Teyla to just look at each other.

"How about you Teyla?" Vala asked. "What do you think about, Bill?"

"All I can say is that he is not like any wraith I have ever encountered at Atlantis. As far as I know…well the only other wraith we ever encountered to have the personal ingenuity like this one was Michael and his experiments after escaping our wraith colony."

"So where are we, people?" Landry asked walking into the conference room.

* * *

He was waiting in the designated extraction point when Eric pulled the car up. He finished licking his ice-cream cone and crunched the top of it off before tossing it. "Here" He tossed a small parcel to Eric in the front seat. The young man opened the small wrapped package and looked back at his employer with a questioning look. "It's a CD. I thought you liked music." 

"Yah, Boss, I like music but when did Beethoven play music? He was a dog."

He smiled and rested his forehead in his hand. "Just play it."

* * *

Alice's Apartment 

She woke up early, the clock read 0530. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got up. She clapped her hands and the lights came on. She took a moment surveying the overly expensive furnishings of her apartment. Her parents had bought her this apartment and with her grandfather's direction a professional decorator designed everything in it.

It wasn't that she didn't like nice things but sometimes just seeing this stuff made her sick. Both her parents were lawyers, and both worked for high priced firms. They spent hours at work and came to see her and her brothers in late evenings if at all. Growing up it just made her appreciate her nanny that much more.

One time her nanny took her to see where she lived. And it was a shack by comparison to the family home but there were people, an old woman on the steps watching over some smaller children playing in a yard. Her husband came home every evening to have dinner with the family. There was a sense of home, of belonging. Something no expensive dresser or big screen TV could provide.

She smiled thinking of the rare family dinner where she and all her brothers and cosines went to their grandfather's estate and had dinner. Everyone was mortified at the news she was getting an army ROTC scholarship. And to a non ivy league school as well. She was going to Mount Saint Mary's right outside Baltimore. Her aunts spent the entire evening telling her she was wasting her life and begging dear old Granddad to come straighten her out. He could have said as many God as my witness or Mom and the American flag and apple pie speeches he wanted. She knew she didn't want to be some pencil neck money grubbing politician or lawyer.

But as ironically as it turned out that was partly what she did. She managed. After losing her scholarship to a bastard Lt. at ELDAC, the evaluation camp for juniors before they could be branched, she had gone back to school and a senior year with no prospects. Secretly she believed that her grandfather had had something to do with it. He most of all didn't want one of his grandchildren to join the armed forces.

Then the phone call came. As she sat on her bed's edge she flashed back to the time she got that call. She was writing a paper on the Middle East and Chinese relations when it came. And that smooth voice that had a kind of echo to it asked if she wanted a job.

At first she was going to refuse but when he said that he wasn't a lawyer she had to see him. Her parents or Grandfather would never have sent someone who was not in their pocket to give her a job, to bring her in the fold. They had first met in her campus library, in one of the privet study rooms.

He had almost looked like a politician with a grey three piece suit. But he took off his jacket and opened his fest and sat down without saying a word. She had then noticed that his hair was long and had a vibrant sheen to it. He could have been gay or something with the scent of lime coming from his shampoo. But he wasn't a lawyer or a businessman and if he was gay or not who cared. He spoke to her directly and met her eyes.

"Young Lady, there are forces at work that do not hold this world's best interests at heart. Would you be interested in helping me wage a war?" He didn't smile, didn't break eye contact. He just laid it out to her. She had been so shocked she sat down and looked stupid, she was sure. Then he spoke again. "Silence is sometimes the best way to answer. Good, we will get along splendidly."

He had then taken out some files from a briefcase he was carrying and began going over her school records and extracurricular. "Army ROTC, three years, good family, speak 2 languages…majored in political science and office management…" The office management had been a way to appease her parents…"play soccer and according to this you scored above a 60 in all areas of your APFTs…"

After she acknowledged all he had read off to her, he once gain started to stare at her. It was almost as if she was reading her like he had read from those pages. "You want to fight, you want to be different from your family and hold different values than money and power." He wasn't asking. "Work for me. I will pay you a sum that we can agree upon based on your living expenses. You will assist in managing my new organization, and I will teach you how to wage war. Your education has been to be a soldier. You have been taught to be an officer, a manager of violence. Use that education for me and I will show you the difference between a soldier and a warrior. And I assure you, with me you will never have to tolerate a new second lieutenant taking down to you again…" With that offer she was his...

* * *

NOTE: Hi everyone, thanks for reviews, and I enjoyed comunicating with a few of you. This is a bit of filler I was working on. Not a lot of action but I think it will help with the story. I have a short trip to go on so that is why I didn't get to action yet, but it is coming, hold on a bit longer. Again any reviews, opinions, complaints, let me know. I found out my language skills are a bit rusty and that is the kind of stuff I want. Details make a story more real and sometimes authors are a bit too close to see their errors. 

A few twists and suprise are coming, and that is what this filler is ment to set up. Alice and Eric are going to be in for some shocks soon as will I think everyone.


	19. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Alice was at her desk. She was reading a report from Gregory who was doing some checking up on Jeremy. He had sent an email to the FBI and hid it using several hacker tricks that a less talented computer wise probably would have missed. But if Gregory was right then they had a problem. She put the report down and picked up her cell phone.

"Sir," she spoke into the mouthpiece. "I was right about Mr. Nickels…FBI…" she scrunched up her forehead… "Yes, the one with J Edgar Hoover, but he is dead." She listened. Her face relaxed and a curious smile came over her face. "Yes, sir. I'll take care of it."

* * *

In the back of a Buick He closed the phone and put it into his Brest pocket. "Any problem, Boss?" Eric asked from the front.

"Yes, we have a traitor." His voice was unconcerned. Alice would have two of his new security employees take Jeremy into custody for a short while. "But, we will deal with that later. First is this meeting; how fare are we?"

"Not, much longer, Boss."

"Exhalent."

The Buick pulled up to the front of a large white house. "Take the car and do something fun. I'll call you when I'm done." He spoke directly and exited the vehicle. Erick drove away; he knew when to not ask questions. Kind of funny, his father was the exact same way when he didn't want to get into talking, just get the same kind of voice.

Dave Sheppard, vice president in charge of mergers and acquisitions came out of the house to great and escort their guest to his father's study. He at first was a bit startled by the gentleman waiting for him. He was a young man about six feet with wavy hair that went down a little past his neck. It was a common look that many young businessmen seemed to be adopting. The kind of I'm corporate but not too corporate look. The suit was a gray, three piece with light white stripes going down vertically. There was an American flag pinned to the lapel as well. A patriotic man.

"Mr. Caesar, I am Mr. Sheppard. If you will come this way, please. We are happy to have you."

"Mr. Sheppard," the young man offered his hand which Dave accepted and gave a first shake. "It is a pleasure to meet you." They went inside. "You have a lovely home, thank you for inviting me."

"You'll have to thank my father. I'm more of an officer building guy myself."

"Of course, you do not wish to mix work and home. Wise decision."

"Here we are." Dave said. He opened the door and let Mr. Caesar go in ahead of him. "The other Mr. Sheppard will be here in a moment. Can I offer you a drink, while we wait?"

"Yes, please." He turned to face Dave. "And please call me Bill. We are working with too much money not to be familiar."

"Alright then Bill, it is. I'm Dave. Now about that drink, we have water, soda, scotch, wine…"

"If you don't mind mixing scotch and coke, I would love that."

"Ah, okay…" _Kids_, Dave thinks to himself.

At that moment an older man came in. He was dressed in a dark suit and had a cane to help him walk. He approached their guest. "Mr. Caesar, I'm Mr. Sheppard, the senior one." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." He reached out and took his hand. "Thank you for having me in your beautiful home. It is so much more personal than an office building. And I respect that you didn't want our lawyers to be here. Personally, I think they have their uses but most of the time they are pointless middlemen that leach off of businessmen like ourselves."

"Right on all accounts, Mr. Caesar." The older man went over to padded chair.

"Please, call me Bill." He went to also sit in another chair.

"I'll do that. Now, if you don't mind, tell me a bit about yourself. As far back as I can remember my father and grandfather were always so proud about the Caesar account. In fact it was your families account that let my family start their first business."

"Actually, Sir, the original Colonel Augustus Juan Caesar paid to bring the first Richard Sheppard over the Atlantic from England. Your family has a long history with the name Caesar. And what you have accomplished with the funds has been nothing short of amazing."

"Well, thank you." Mr. Sheppard smiled. He liked this young man. He spoke well and had a kind of force in his voice that made his compliments sincere and not just some young persons patronizing. "We are rather proud of our accomplishments. My son, Dave, here is a chip off the old block. The company and your account will be in good hands."

"I'm sure." He smiled. The old man put up a good front but he was worried that what he perceived as the young inheritor of a large estate was going to pull out a great sum of money from his business. He had nothing to worry about. He looked at several pictures on the wall. "Who is the young man in this picture?"

"Oh, that is my younger son, John."

"John…" He echoed falling into thought for a moment but coming out of it just as fast. "He is not in business I assume."

"No, he is in the military." The old man had a drop in his voice.

Dave stepped in. "My brother is a free spirit. Now, about that account, what exactly are you interested in?"

"Of course, to the point. Your company is capable of manufacturing a great many products, anything from dog food to guidance systems for weapons of war. I'm interested in commissioning some product. They will be large orders and I would like them paid for with my investments in your company."

"What kind of product?" Dave asked. He handed Bill the scotch and coke, then sat in a chair close to his father.

"I am interested in producing a new line of arms, as well as equipment of a military nature. I plan on financing a private protection company. Civilian involvement in government military matters are a interest of mine."

"That is, if you don't mind me saying, a strange idea." You could buy all sorts of things like that in Asia. Why use our company?" Dave asked.

"For one, I like the idea of made in America. Also I want to put some of that money invested in your company over the last two hundred years to work." Bill smiled and took a sip of his drink. "This is very good, thank you."

The two Sheppards glanced at each other…

* * *

SGC:

Daniel Jackson was standing behind a one-way mirror watching Col. Mitchell question Mrs. Brownlow who every so often would crack into tears. What they could get out of was that Mr. Brownlow felt he owed some kind of debt and that he had a past that she was aware of but had no real information on. Ultimately she was the kind of woman that did not care about her husband's past but with their lives together. She was a sweet woman.

"Can I interrupt your thoughts, Dr. Jackson?" Gen. Landry came into the room behind Daniel. He walked up to Daniel's side and looked through the glass. There was a moment of silence. "I talked with some people from the British Government. They found over 60 graves apart from the village, and one that was recently made. It was the only proper one because all the other had been dug and the bodies dropped in sacks."

"In what manor was the one body buried?" Daniel asked turning to the General.

"The body was not put in a sack but wrapped in sheets and had its arms crossed over the chest. There was a cross of sticks placed at the head and stones placed over the dirt covering the body. Someone took time burring this one. But like much of the village all the bodies were burned. The experts say that it is pretty clear they were all burned alive, but they go back over a hundred years."

"What about the allegation of witch craft?"

"Not much on that. They said they would look into it but they are more interested in identifying the bodies from this second graveyard. The one that was wrapped was the most resent. They were able to pull identification from his teeth. He was a plumber on vacation."

"That supports what the wraith told us. The village sacrificed the men; he finds them and purges the village." Daniel turned back to look at the widowed Brownlow. "I'm not sure what to make about this."

"What do you mean, Dr. Jackson?"

"The Wraith, Sir, he has assimilated into our culture, or rather a mix of our ancient cultures. That is clear enough, but the motivation he has for these murders. Killed these people quickly. Peterson was killed violently, without any sort of delay, as far as I can tell. But Clark got some leniency, for what though. And why didn't he just feed on Brownlow. Somehow he killed him without even drawing blood, but why? Then you throw in a fairly straight forward reason like clash of religious ideologies and that explains the torching of the village; accept he said he did it not for the people, to purify them but for anyone that found them. He wanted to save souls not yet at what he would consider damnation."

"So, this wraith is a complicated individual? Is that what you conclude, Dr. Jackson?" The General didn't have any meaning behind the question, more like he was musing to himself.

"Yes, Sir, I guess that is what I'm saying. On one level he is a fascinating being, they way he talked, the insights he wanted to express, they…" Daniel tried to think of a word, "Listening to him was like listening to…I can't really express it. I keep thinking how foolish I was to get so sidetracked by his morality and it is morality, he has a code, though I'm not sure what it is. But there is just so much to him, there would have to be, to live as long as he has, to have seen the things he has seen…ten thousand years, is inconceivable. Look at how much we lost just between the Goa'uld occupation and the present, that was less than 5,000 years ago, less than half of what he has lived." Daniel looked back at the General and gave a sheepish look, "Sorry, Sir, I am babbling."

"Not to worry, Son. This is an amazing thing. Even I will admit to that. The stargate has never stopped bringing amazing things into our lives. As scary as the idea of a wraith is, it is still something to acknowledged as special."

"I'm not sure I have ever heard you speak like that, Sir." Daniel observed.

"Well, even an old guy like me can appreciate a special case. Don't tell anyone."

"Not at all, Sir."

Just then a call came over the phone on the wall. Landry went to pick it up. "Landry…what…are you sure…we will be right there." He hung up. "Common Dr. Jackson, we got something."

"What?"

* * *

Converted warehouse:

This place was really taking shape. He had it all nicely spaced out. Cubicles and offices on one end with a wall between that and the garage and an open gym and a shooting range out back. The place was large and had plenty of space since it was only manned by 12 hackers and about 30 security guards and mechanics. Fortunately Eric took care of most of the cars and maintenance. The boy had a future in repair.

He went to his office and placed his suit jacket over the seat. Alice was waiting by the door. He looked up at her and straightened his suit vest. He liked the vest, made him look slimmer. Silently he appraised her. A fine young woman, tall, strong build, beautiful red hair and eyes that showed her intelligence and a spirit that wanted to serve the betterment of humanity. Seeing such a woman in his employ was a welcome sight and never failed to please him.

For a moment the thought about all the young people he had known, too many to remember all their names but he could still recall many faces though probably not all. His apprentices stood out. Alice would have made a wonderful apprentice but it wasn't for her. She was already shaped, and pleased to be herself, not to emulate another. And besides, the last thing He needed was to take the responsibility of conditioning another person.

He had promise to teach Alice the nature of war and how to lead effectively as a warrior, more than a soldier. That was a far cry from any apprentice. It was a duty of any leader to train those he led. And she would learn well, he could see that. "Are we ready?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir." Alice said.

She turned and he followed as they took a elevator that had been build after the construction of the warehouse itself into the basement. This was a wonderful structure, so much to use. They exited and went to the far end of the dark space to where there were lights and a man tied to a chair. There guards were off along the walls, watching.

He touched Alice's shoulder to stop her from going into the light. "Let me." He said and walked toward the bound man. Jeremy Nickels. He stood in front of Jeremy. The young man was sweating profusely. Before deciding what to do with him, He wanted to know what Jeremy had passed on. Sure Gregory or another employee could probably bring up whatever it was from the void that was the computer world but this was more to His tastes. It was more real.

He stared down at Jeremy. His eyes dilated widening from slits to black orbs. And he saw Jeremy in the inferred spectrum, of heat, as prey. His mind reached out to the erratic energy that was Mr. Nickels' mind. Then both their energies connected and he took a firm hold over the man's mind. Not something that was easily done but with practice it was maintain able especially under such conditions were the subject could not run and He was able to devote all his attention to doing this right.

"_What did you do, Jeremy_?" He asked slowly His voice taking on a hypnotic effect. "_Tell me._"

Jeremy was nowhere near as disciplined as some he had interrogated. This would be quick and relatively painless. His mind was an open book. "I sent files…to the FBI…I was scared that I…was involved in terrorist…activities." Jeremy croaked out words as his mind was forced to recall the information. "I sent information on…safe houses…2, 3, and 7."

"_How many times have you contacted outsiders?"_ His voice was low and calm.

"Just the once. I hid it…in a inscription…" Jeremy went on to explain and after another five minutes He released him.

Alice fallowed her employer back up to his office where he fell into his chair. His eyes were closed and he took several long slow breaths. "Well that was informative." Alice stood at what could have been called parade-rest but said nothing. He opened his eyes after a moment. "Evacuate all non important staff to safe house 6. All projects they are working on will cease. Put everything on those flash-drive sticks and put them in that special box for transport. All the equipment will be boxed and moved in the cars. We will move it all ourselves to the estate in Pennsylvania. I will procure a new base from there where we will set up again and resume our work. Select whomever you think is qualified to do the driving."

Alice took all that in. She waited for any further instructions for about a second then turned and left the room when none came. He leaned back in his chair. It would take at least two days to move everything up north by car. Longer because it would be foolish to try and drive non-stop. Alice could plan driving routs. By early tomorrow morning this will be an empty building. Fortunately, there was nothing so important that it needed to be done right away except the move so little would be disrupted beyond repair.

He opened his desk and pulled out a syringe and a small vile of the reddish substance. Filling the syringe up he lowered it to his left arm. He turned the arm over exposing his wrist's underside and inserted the needle. It slipped in pass veins and into the organ present in his wrists. Slowly he pushed the fluid out of the syringe and into his body. He laid the tool down and waited about a moment for the burning sensation to go up his arm and attach what humans would believe to be their stomach. It was a brief pain and he held his eyes shut just a moment till it passed. But he could feel it now. His awareness of his own body told him how each joint was fine and every tendon stretched and how blood and other fluids passed through the interior world that was his flesh. Life was in him, or more to say the energy that life had was nor being forced into action to restore him. With all the running around and being shot he realized something. He was going to have to feed earlier than scheduled.

* * *

Going on at the exact same time in an undisclosed location provided by the NID:

A man sat at a table in a dark room with one light hanging over his head. He was dark skinned but not a hundred percent African American. His build was large with powerful shoulders and muscles on his arms and chest. General Jack O'Neil couldn't tell how tall he was because he was sitting down.

Jack waited in a separate room observing the man on a monitor recording all the happenings in the room. Teal'c, Daniel, Vala and Col. Mitchell came in a moment later.

"Hey, Jack," Daniel said. "Is it for real?" Daniel tried to look behind O'Neil to see the monitor.

"Calm down, Danny boy. We'll get there…" Jack addressed Teal'c, "I just realized something. There's something different about you."

"My hair, O'Neil, I decided to let it grow longer."

"Wasn't there a time when you insisted on shaving your head?" Jack asked in that bewildered voice that gave the impression of false ignorance.

"Yes, but that was many years ago. We must all change. The last visual transmission of Col. Carter showed her also allowing her hair to grow." Teal'c responded impassive to O'Neil's strange humor.

"Oh, good." Jack gave the clueless look he was known for and turned back to Daniel and Col. Mitchell. "Yes, gentlemen, and lady, this guy is claiming that a wraith is after him. And it gets even better. They tested his blood and it turns out he is loaded with that chemical that was found in Brownlow."

"That means that he is on, Bill's hit list, too." Vala spoke up.

Jack looked at her. "Yah, I guess so."

"Well, what does he have to say?" Daniel asked. He moved passed Jack and looked at the screen.

"He showed up on the NID's doorstep this morning." A new voice came from the door. Special Agent Barrett walked through the door holding a folder. "Name Is Jim Fin. His accent indicates he is from the South but he said he lived in New York since 1950."

"He doesn't look any older than 30, maybe," Col. Mitchell stated taking a look at the monitor and doing a double take.

"Yes Colonel I know. We had his blood tested and it was saturated with what is now being called chemical X." He caught Vala's look. "I know, we don' have anything to name it or even compare it with so a lab tech started calling it X. Anyway, he said he has a wraith coming to kill him." Barrett opened the folder and began to read. "Myself and five others entered into a bargain with a mysterious individual a less than a year after the revolutionary war ended. We were to awaken him in a hundred years after we put him to rest. In return we were given a supply of a serum that was to extend our lives for the next hundred years. We each were paid in land and as well as monetarily compensated for our efforts…" Barrett closed the file.

"He went on to say they tried to kill this man in his stone coffin over 30 years later by draining him of all his fluids." Barrett looked at everyone and settled on Dr. Jackson. "Dr. Jackson you have had the most contact with the wraith. You said he was after revenge. This man claims something to that matter. Does any of this ring a bell with you?"

"He said he was bring justice. He never said what happened."

"Well that isn't all. He also is asking for sanctuary and to top that he is offering the wraith's location."

* * *

Note: Okay, I'm a liar. There wasn't the action I promised. I wanted to get the big fight in but this set it up so much better. But it is coming. It is overdue and I am getting impatient with myself. It is going to happen. Oh and if anyone can confirm this, Cassandra Fraiser is 23 years old in 2008 and Mini Jack (the clone) is 20? And some opinions, if my wraith was to go into a violent killing spree again but with a good reason (in his mind) would that be a big turn off? 


	20. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Agent Barrett and Mitchell went into the room together. Both sat on either side of the table and looked at the Mr. Fin. Barrett was the first to start.

"Mr. Fin, we pulled some of your records. You were born in 1978, in New York City. You attended School in Oxford, England, and came back to the U.S. in 2000." Barrett stopped for a moment to look the other man in the eyes.

Jim Fin was clearly a physically powerful man. His jaw was firm and is dark eyes didn't even hint to fear or intimidation. It might even be possible that he was ignoring them.

"Mr. Fin, how is it that you claim to be living in New York since the 50s?" Mitchell took over.

Fin's eyes twitched as he stared at Mitchell. Then he spoke in a deep and rich voice, with that southern accent. "You have examined my blood. No doubt you have found the herb mixed within. That is how I could have been living in New York since the 50s." The man visibly relaxed. Mitchell got the distinct impression he had been appraised and then viewed as wanting. Fin smiled a large smile and showed all his white teeth. "Son, you are so in the dark it is amusing. My mother, if she wasn't dead would be calling you chicken faced, you look so confused." Then he leaned his head back and gave a deep and hearty laugh.

"Sir, you are talking with an agent of the NID and a Military officer, refrain from anything that might be regarded as threatening." Barrett said in a cold and low voice.

Fin turned his attention to Barrett. "Son, I have lived through seven major wars, Revolution, Civil, WWI and II, and that foolishness in Korea, Vietnam, and Iraq. Play your little game with someone who thinks you could actually do something." He gave Barrett a dismissive look and turned back to Mitchell. "Col. Right? I have information on your wraith. You provide me with protection I will tell you what I know about him and where he is. But you better make it quick because if he finds out that his security has been compromised he will move and disappear into the four winds."

Mitchell jumped on the offer. There would be time enough to question what they really needed was the location. "Alright, you have my word. Where is the wraith?"

"Mr. Jone, that's what we called him back then, is set up in a warehouse not far from the pear in Virginia." Fin leaned forward. He said the street address and said that a colleague of his told him about this and that the NID was the place to take it. "Now if you want to catch him best get a move on." Jim flashed another smile like he was humoring a child.

Mitchell turned to look back at the one-way mirror and saw his own reflection…

* * *

At the warehouse:

He oversaw two vans loaded up and ship out. It was taking longer than expected but that was alright. Best be sure everything was packed properly and all data recorded. He let one of the security lieutenants take over while he went back to his office to look out the window at the sunset.

He took in a breath of fresh air and then did a mental sweep of the surroundings. Focus and a bit of anxiety was in the air. But no malice, no violence. They were safe for a while now. Most likely this would be unnecessary but still…no harm in taking precautions. Alice was to be commended. He made a mental note to sit down with her about her instincts. She was proving to be the best choice he had made in a long time.

But before he could look to Alice, something needed to be done with Jeremy. Betrayal was a very serious act. It was something that He had no difficulty killing over, but there were times when death was unwarranted and ultimately pointless. He considered. Who was at fault? Jeremy was clearly guilty but if He had been paying closer attention there would have been less opportunity for betrayal. And Jeremy had not taken anything, just sent out compromising information, and yes he risked lives. He looked out and saw the sun's setting glow. Rules are only important if there are consequences for breaking them.

* * *

3 hours later:

"Is…is anyone there?" Jeremy asked in the darkness. He was left in the chair after…after what had happened. He hadn't been able to stop it. It had been like…like a headache but it kept pushing like his brain was being typed on like a key-board. Now he was left in the dark sub-level. The guards had moved out of the single light so all he saw was a little way into the gloom that surrounded him.

That was what made this so unbearable…what was getting to him was just how alone he was. He hung his head and cried. He was going to die. He knew it. _I should have told mom I loved her_. He couldn't help but let the tears flood down his face.

There was a shuffling sound. It nearly echoed in the still darkness. Jeremy lifted his head and his face wet with tears was illuminated in the light. His tears stopped for that moment as he sought out anyone, anything. There was nothing. Jeremy looked back and forth but there was no one. Jeremy was about to go back to his crying when he saw the shadow take shape and the man that was running this hole show came out. But for the first time he saw it.

The white hair, the pail greenish skin…those yellow eyes; a monster. _Oh my god he's a monster_. Then his lips parted and those sharp teeth were revealed. Jeremy let out a mix of a gasp and cry which came out more a squeak. The monster stepped up and towered over him.

He looked over the small man. His eyes went over the thin arms and the pale skin. Weak muscles from lack of physical exertion. Poor Jeremy. He was a smart man but that went to the neglect of his flesh. He wouldn't even provide a week's sustenance.

He reached down for the man and Jeremy tried to cringe away. A useless gesture when he was tied to the chair. With one hand he pulled the knots free and took a firm hold of Jeremy's shirt. He didn't need to speak to the traitor. With a firm hand over the back of Jeremy's neck he marched him to the elevator. Once in he let Jeremy go and pushed the button to take them to the main floor. He just watched as the man became more and more like a boy before his vary eyes. Jeremy huddled in the corner of the elevator.

The door's slid open and he reach to take the traitor out again. This time Jeremy tried to bat the hand away but only got a squeeze of the neck as a response. He picked up the boy and rested him on his feet. Then with a guiding movement forced Jeremy to go forward. Two of the vans were just finishing the load up. A few personnel were left and Alice was standing by one of the vans with a small case, the kind meant to keep documents safe from fires and household disasters.

Jeremy was stuffed into one black van. The door slammed shut. He turned to Alice and walked her to the second van. "Did you call the new owner?"

"Yes." Alice said. "The new owners will move in today. You chose well. An up incoming publishing house. They'll fill this place with so much machinery and tonner and people all evidence of our being here will be covered right over."

"Help a new business and they help us. That's karma my dear, karma."

She held up the case. "Eight memory sticks in all. Stays with me till this is all over, I won't let it out of my sight, Sir."

"Very good." He looked into the van that was already crowded with people. "Ride with me and my car."

* * *

Col. Mitchell and the rest of SG-1, minus Sam, and Teyla, thanks to Odyssey, beamed into a building surrounded by men in tactical suits. "Sir," a man in fatigues and swat like body armor came and saluted. "Welcome to the ORP. I'm Major Blake. You can all come with me."

Major Blake led SG-1 to a table to the side of the usual chaos that normally precedes any military assault. On the table was a lay-out of the building the wraith was supposed to be held up in. "We got these from satellite only an hour ago. This is probably the fasted assault mission I've ever had to put together, but these guys are professionals they know how to do this stuff in their sleep."

"What's the wraith's current status," Mitchell asked.

"Sir, it is currently moving people out." He caught the look from the Col. And all the others. "Yah, it has people with it inside."

"Not hostages." Daniel stated, but lacking any certainty.

"No, Dr. Jackson, from what we can tell they are working for the wraith." The Major clarified. "We have eyes on the building and the wraith has been seen at this window several times but in the last hour he hasn't come back to it at all. We mobilized about two hours ago and a lot of our other equipment hasn't been able to be set up because of time constraints. All we have as far as intel is the information forwarded to us, the three men I have watching the building and this satellite image."

"How many people are you estimating? Major?" Teal'c inquired.

"Unknown, but we know several have already moved out in vans of different colors but mostly black. There were several other cars but we were not able to track them. There was no set up or ground support that could keep up with them, as I said this is strictly an assault mission, we have nothing that can do anything else."

"Okay, then, the wraith is the primary target anyway. As long as he is there everything else is secondary." Mitchell stated. "Is there a plan of attack?"

"Sir…"

* * *

The vans were shut and the engines moving. A BMW was waiting in the middle of the floor and Eric was sitting behind the driver seat. Alice walked with her employer to the car and he opened the door for her. "After you, or would you prefer shot-gun?"

"No, the back is fine, Sir." Alice slid in and the door shut. Her boss moved around the car and sat in the seat next to her behind the driver's chair. He pulled out a radio and was about to speak into it…then froze.

In the corner of his eye he saw someone in weight. His eyes turned without moving his head and he looked through the window at a blank wall. Nothing, but he had seen something. Her, it had to be her. He exited the car. Alice and Eric watched in confusion as he took two steps away from the vehicle and did a slow look around. What they could not see was his sense of the environment reaching our all around him.

His mind's eye looked for anything that had changed. Anything at all. Then he found it. Three, focused beings. Coldly focused, like hunters. THEY WERE IN TROUBLE.

It took a minute to think of a way to get out. Three men, take them out, cover the trail of the vans. He jumped back into the car. He got the radio out again and spoke into it. "Vans, we are being watched. Continue along alternative driving routs. Cover will be provided. Be aware of anyone following you." There was an affirmative from the vans and they started out.

"Eric, drive ahead of the vans but bank left around the next building. I'll get out and take care of our problems."

"Sir," Alice held the case in both hands.

"Hold onto that case." He said to her. "After I get out you both keep going. I'll find alternative transport."

The car moved and zoomed in front of the vans and followed orders.

* * *

Major put his hand to his ear to adjust his ear-piece. "Okay, people we got movement!" SG-1 moved out with all the other troops. They were a short run from the main road out of the warehouse district. They took up positions. Behind dumpsters and around corners. Mitchell and Vala moved to a roof that gave nice overlook and sniper shots.

The vans were coming. "The wraith is in the BMW, OVER" the Major's voice came over the radio.

"Okay, let's get this guy." Mitchell said to himself more than Vala. But that didn't stop her from responding.

"Cameron, this is going to end badly."

"What?"

"Nope, nothing." She was surprisingly calm. There was none of the typical manic behavior that most everyone that knew Vala had come to expect from her. She only go this way when she was getting ready to kill someone.

Teal'c took a position behind a trashcan were he could run out into the action with ease. Vala watched him kneel down and get ready. This felt way to wrong, she actually liked Bill, now they were going to capture or kill him.

The vans were almost in the trap. And the car was right behind them. Two clamors set up by the road went off as the first van past. BOOM! Fire erupted and guns started blazing.

Teal'c charged into it. Vala nor Mitchell could see where Teyla or Jackson were. Mitchell took aim and started firing on the car at the rear that was backing up and trying to spin around. "Car is getting away." Cameron yelled into his radio.

* * *

He leapt from the car and it drove off to rejoin the convoy. He ran along the wall and held to the shade till he was well hidden. His mind's eye told him were they were. Three men, they were spread out. One was only across from him. He looked up and saw the edge of the roof. He could get up there. Running across he ran the wall then pushed off to jump onto the opposite then repeated in three quick moves he landed on the roof of the building and was face to face with a man in gray-green fatigues. The man was shocked, and reached for a weapon…

His mind was faster. STRIKE! A jolt of electrical energy passed between His mind and the human's and the man fell limp. He crouched down and checked the young man's pulls. Alive but out cold. There was no identification but he had the look of a soldier. So he was either government or something else. He didn't want to kill anyone yet, not if he didn't know who he was going to make angry.

He laid down next to the body and looked around. There were the two others. They were positioned in eye-range. But his mental strike couldn't get that far. So he had to improvise. Turning his head back he saw the rifle the man had laid next to him.

He scooted back and picked the weapon up. He rested it against the buildings edge and propped it up on his elbows. He took aim. Breath in, breath out, breath in, finger over trigger, breath out…BANG!

It rang and one of the men screamed and dropped everything he was doing. The other turned to look across the distance at the man screaming. Taking aim he waited and then fired as the man was getting up. Got him right in the meet of the buttocks. The two were now immobilized. If they had friends, they would have to come for them.

He was feeling smart and proud, then BOOM, in the distance behind several warehouses over he heard an explosion and gun fire. A lot of gun fire. NO.

* * *

Teal'c rushed out past the van that had all but exploded. It was clear that no one was still alive inside. The second van was trying to back up but gun fire had destroyed its wheels. Running past it. A door came open and a man with a human jumped out and fell to a kneeling position. He wasn't able to get his shot off before Teal'c kicked his gun away and then stomped down on his bent leg. The man went down and grabbed his broken appendage.

The car had completed its turn but was now faceting a wall of men all firing on it. The car moved forward but was not trying to power through. The driver was not certain whether to go through the soldiers or not. He raised his P-90 and came along side the car and punished his weapon through the driver's window. "Exit the Vehicle now!"

"SHIT!" the boy yelled and reached for something but Teal'c hit him in the face and the boy went out cold. The woman in the back was not anywhere near as uncertain. She pulled a 9'mm and fired at Teal'c who dropped below the window.

* * *

Alice Tried to climb over the seats to get to the weal past Eric's unconscious body. Adrenalin was pumping through her, and her mind was no on anything but getting the car to move.

She touched the wheel when a hand grabbed her by the back of the shirt and pulled her back. She tried to struggle but she couldn't get out. She was wedged between the seats. She kicked at the attacker. She stopped when she realized that the case was not still with her. She couldn't see it.

* * *

Teal'c came around the back and opened the back door and grabbed the young woman trying to restart the car. She kicked at him but he couldn't pull her out. Her leg kicked a case at him that he batted away. He tried to keep his hold of her with the one free hand while his other was occupied with his weapon.

The wraith was not in the car. That much he could see. When the young woman stopped he took that moment to yell to the nearest solder. "He's not in the vehicle."

"What!" A young solder said.

"HEY!" Another one yelled and pointed up. Teal'c turned and saw it.

* * *

"What?" Mitchell yelled into his radio. He was looked all round the ground but he couldn't see the wraith.

Vala saw Him. "Cam, there!" She hit his shoulder and he looked where she was pointing. Silueted against the sun was a figure standing on the edge of a room opposite then looking down. And right before their eyes it stepped off the ledge and fell down. Out of their sight.

* * *

He plummeted down and his legs hit the concrete. Knees bent to take the impact and he rose in a spring to meet his opponents. Projectiles flew everywhere. He stayed low and ran. To the right he dodged and dove for cover. Rolling he was up again and charged the nearest attacker.

The man had no chance as he lunged at the man slamming into him and grabbed his arms and snapped them like they were sticks. The man was then sent flying. The world became a blur. He moved as fast as he could. Instinct took over. He didn't see people anymore, they were pray, and they needed to die so that he might live.

He looked to his left and saw the van destroyed. All those people, his people gone in a flash of flames and bullets. To his right were more men and the car. Alice, Erick…He saw the Jaffa.

He shot from the spot he had been standing for mere seconds and headed directly for the Jaffa. Bullets didn't matter, pain didn't matter.

* * *

Teal'c saw the wraith for a split second before he jumped behind a man and threw him aside then charge. It took a moment to register that the wraith was heading for him. He raised his P-90 and squeezed off two shots but they did no good. The wraith plowed into him with incredible force that he thought his arm might have been torn off when it hit the car door.

Before he could do anything he was lifted in the air and sent flying. Boom, he impacted against two soldiers who stopped firing before they hit him. He rolled but couldn't get up in time. He looked up to see men fall before the wraith. He was grabbing and throwing and hitting. The Tau'ri soldiers were no match for this force.

* * *

He grabbed the rifle from a woman tearing it from her grasp. Then used it as a club and slapped it against the helmeted head. He fell to a crouch and turned it around and opened fire.

The second van's occupants had managed to get out and were returning fire. "Fire," He yelled to his men and directed them towards the soldiers to the right. He turned around as two more bullets hit him in the shoulder. At a run he merged with his men. Falling to a knee he pointed to three, "You, you, and you, get to the car, make sure the two inside are safe. The rest of you take cover on that side of the van. Shoot anything that moves!"

He turned and took off. Running out of cover he jumped straight up into the air. He covered the distance in one leap and landed right on top of a soldier. The sickening sound of the bones crunching under him emanated on his landing. He spun around and grabbed the first soldier he could reach and turned him in front of him and slammed himself against a dumpster. The man was now a human shield. Taking the gun he opened fire on the others. "AHHH," he let out a shriek.

The man he held across the chest went slack. Holes were in his front and his neck was spilling blood. He threw the gun aside and pushed the body forward ramming it into more soldiers. They fell like dominos and he stampeded over them before dropping the body.

More bullets pierced his torso but it was no use, they were doomed. He charged the next one but instead of bulldozing him down he spun away and around at the last second. He was behind the soldier and SNAP, broke the neck in a single move. He was in arms reach of another soldier who was too slow to turn. A powerful side-kick sent the man flying feet into the air to land in a lump on the pavement. More bullets burned into his backside.

He wanted to lunge as he turned but his left leg gave out from under him. He fell and rolled. Using his right leg he hopped up and positioned himself against a wall of a building and take cover next to trashcans. He spared his leg a look. It was covered in blood. With a moment to recuperate the injuries started to nit, not into a perfect muscle and flesh but enough that He knew He would be able to stand. He looked back to the van. He had eight men in that van. Four were on the ground clearly dead. One was lying prone against a tire but soon he too was shot. That left two defending the van. His eyes turned to the BMW, only one man was there using the open door for cover.

This wasn't working. There were too many of them. They needed to retreat, but to where. He heaved himself up and made a dash as fast as he could to the van. His lungs burned with the foreign mettle in his body. He felt wet with blood that was his own.

He dove but actually fell on top of the body of one of his security guards. The two still alive looked at him. He pulled himself up. "Get to…the car…drive…out…now!" He was choking on his own blood. The two nodded and made a dash for the BMW but were gunned down the moment they broke cover. Then a metal object landed next to him.

He turned to the strange shell like item. The recognition from the movies he had seen dawned on him. He snatched it up and threw it into the van slamming the door shut. BOOM! The windows exploded and glass sliced threw one of his left eye. "AHHHH."

VROOOM! The BMW came to live and drove right up to the van that was in tatters. The door exploded and Alice jumped out to get to her boss. Taking his arm she, with all her strength, pulled at him. "COME ON!"

They were in. He slumped into a bloody mess on top of Alice's lap in the back seat. A guard shot a 9'mm out the window and Eric who had regained consciousness was speeding away. This time he didn't hesitate to run over the idiots that got in the car's way.

He took a moment to take note of everyone from his position. They were still alive. "Alice…the box…"

"Sorry, Sir," She had blood coming off of her face. "I lost it…"

NO, they couldn't lose that, all that work. "STOP!" He showed.

Eric who was used to taking commands on instinct hit the brakes. With new purpose He rose from the seat to sit up right. They had just made a turn out of sight of their attackers but they were still in danger. He heaved himself out of the car and yelled at them to go.

Alice looked shocked and Eric didn't respond. But the second roar of "GO!" sent the car zooming away. He watched it drive off for a second then ran back. He turned left to go around the building they had just turned the opposite way on. Hopefully their attackers would follow the path the car had taken and would go along the street.

* * *

Loss of blood was making him week but His body was strong. He felt tired but his mind was still sharp. He held his bleeding side which was still bleeding but less and less. His body screamed in pain but that was suppressed by need. The urge to feed was strong, and if he could satisfy it he would but it was unlikely while he was the hunted one. He doubled back around and made his way through the buildings. Coming from the south he circled around and he could see where the fight had occurred. There were still men there but far less. The majority must have gone after the car.

He held himself against the wall and took a quick sweep of the area. Yes, 20, in all. And there it was the case on the ground. He watched from behind a building's corner as a solder picked it up carefully as if it might explode and carry it to a black truck. There were people inside. The car was the answer. He dashed out from his hiding place and instantly someone took sight of him. "HEY." He ignored the man and ran past him heading strata for the black truck. Slam he hit the door and pooled it open the drive was astonished when he grabbed him and threw him from the seat.

He hoisted himself in and hit turned the key like he had always watched Eric do and hit the gas. The wheel's screeched as the car sprang into motion. He drove erratically clipping someone that was too slow to get out of the way. He didn't follow the BMW. He turned the other way and made for the pear where his ship used to be docked.

* * *

Cameron, over saw the chaos that was left. Wow this was one big screw up. The Major in a rapid attempt to capture the wraith had let things go to hell and now there were bodies from both sides laying all around them. Jackson emerged from a building.

"Where were you?" Mitchell asked.

"I was back there shooting but…" he fell silent as he looked at everything. "God…"

"I know." Mitchell fell silent. "I know."

Teyla and Vala also emerged. "Sorry, but Teyla's gun jammed and…"

"I was trying to stop the wraith my connecting with him but…" She fell silent.

"That's okay." Mitchell filled in. "This op was batched from the start. We got impatient and it cost us."

"I'm sorry, Col. Mitchell; I wished we had captured this wraith?" Teyla said.

"HEY!" Someone yelled.

Everyone turned and saw the wraith run past a man shoving him to the ground and throwing another man out of the driver seat of a car. Then it jumped in and sped away.

* * *

Note: Okay, action is not my forte, it was hard designing all of this to work and trying to make it seem plausible but not too easy. More to come. Hope you guys enjoy the read and be prepared for a surprise in the next chapter. Reviews and sujestions would be helpful. I want to know if violence hurts the character of my wraith or does it just make him more interesting. 


	21. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

High speed chaise:

He had only driven a hand full of times with the aid of Eric to guide him. He knew how to make the machine work. In truth it was simple. The motorcycle had been like a bicycle or horse except for the noise but guiding the large machines was a challenge when his vision was starting to blur and blood was seeping out of the shredded flesh underneath his blood drenched shirt.

The truck swerved to the left then the right and he pressed the accelerator. His mind began to tunnel, a dangerous thing to any one in crises. He knew that and even while trying to keep from crashing he started whispering a prayer, any prayer to keep his mind functioning. Through nothing but will He kept the truck on its wheels as he raced it to the docks.

A gate loomed ahead He didn't slow down. He speed on, BOOM, something shattered in front of him. Had there been a person in front he hadn't noticed. He couldn't afford to take his mind away from his task. "Bless us Oh Lord for These, Thy gifts…" he murmured to himself. His grip on the steering wheel was going slack. "FOR WE ARE ABOUT TO RECEIVE…" he spoke up louder and tightened his grip. _I am going to live…I am going to live!_

He didn't realize that he had two passengers in the seat behind him. Jeremy was screaming and huddling in his seat, and a shocked solder in the back seat guarding him struggled to get his side-arm out. BANG, BANG…

His back exploded with pain. "AH!" He didn't turn around. He couldn't turn around. The pear was right in front of him. He pushed back into the seat and they went off into the water. SPLASH, the truck floated for all of two seconds before submerging beneath the water.

* * *

SG-1: 

"What the Heck!" Mitchell sounded off as the truck drove off tires screeching.

"Uh." Daniel stood shocked.

"We need to go after them." Teyla stated.

"Right!" Mitchell agreed. "Sergeant, round everyone up get into the trucks we need to go after that truck."

"Were did Teal'c go?" Daniel questioned Vala as they ran to a truck that just came on the scene.

"He went after the smaller car," Vala answered as they all piled into the truck.

Mitchell got behind the wheel. "Hey, Major, we are pursuing the wraith…I repeat the target is not in the car, the target is not in the car!" Mitchell yelled into his radio.

"Where is he?" Major Black responded.

"He just stole one of our trucks!"

* * *

His eyes opened under the water. There was a red tint all around him. His blood was mingling with the water. He needed to get out. Water had filled up the truck and with a shove he got the door open. 

He almost made it out when he remembered what he needed. He was getting weaker. He knew it. _NO, STAY FOCUSED. GET THAT BOX! _He went back into the sinking machine and there it was resting on the seat. He reached for it and started grabbing for it.

Once he had the sealed case in his hands he tried to pull himself out. A hand grabbed for his arm. The solder was wake and stuck in the seat, drowning. The man struggled with the seat belt and was panicking. He couldn't get it untangled from his body-armor.

He saw the man and what needed to be done. Then looking to the left he saw that Jeremy was floating unmoving also strapped in. He was tore free from the hand and started pulling away again but then saw the soldier's face; a boy. He was a boy hardly into his mid twenties. It took less than a moment to decide what to do.

He dropped the case on the front seat and reached for the panicking soldier. The man's squirming made it more difficult but He pinned the fool down with his forearm and untangled the strap. He pulled away and started reaching for Jeremy. He unclipped the buckle and grabbed the body to pull it forward. On the way out he took hold of the case with his free hand. Kicking as hard as he could he dragged both himself and the unconscious Jeremy to the surface. The solder now freed was also making his way up for air.

The three broke through the surface. "HU…HU…" he held Jeremy close and clamped his first around the case's handle. His own claws were digging into his hand. "HEY!" Someone called. A boat was coming towards them. "Hold on well come for you." A man was calling to them.

"Come…on…" He started kicking towards the coming motor boat. It came along side to them and the loud engine cut out. A big man reached over the side and lifted Jeremy from His arm. Then the hand came to take him. With a good heave he was pulled from the water and into the boat. Another man was pulling the solder in as well.

For a moment he gasped in air when he heard the gasp. They were seeing him as he was. No time to think, just action. He grabbed the big man brought his knee into the man's gut. The giant that had pulled him up doubled over. The other man tried to charge over the solder who was lying on the ground but tripped. He fell forward and with a Swing of the Case the wraith hit him in the side of the head.

He took the controls of the boat and started the engine. It came to life and they sped away.

* * *

Two trucks pulled into the pear following the signs of the out of control vehicle. It pulled to a halt at the base of the pear that clearly had an object run down it. Everyone got out. 

"WOW!" Vala said. "He drove off the pear."

Daniel looked around for any sign of life. "I don't see anyone."

"I don't sense anyone nor see anything, Colonel." Vala confirmed.

"Spread out, see what we can find." Mitchell gave orders to the other troops. "Daniel get on the radio and tell the Major where we are." Mitchell took another look around "Damn!"

* * *

It was several miles away from land and he hadn't stopped the boat till the engine went out. He at first couldn't figure out what was wrong then he saw the dial on the control panel. E for empty of fuel. He turned to the passengers. The two men were still out cold. He went to the box that was in the back of the boat. Some sort of tool chest. There he found what he recalled to be duck tape. With long strips he tapped the men up. The big one was starting to come away. 

He was tired and his entire body hurt. He knew he had stopped bleeding but it probably had more to do with his body not having enough blood to bleed anymore. He was for all intended purposes dying. With sleepy eyes he said thank you to the big man and turned away.

Who knew how long this had been. He couldn't think about the nature of time or have any care for it. He turned to the solder who had passed out after being brought aboard. He crawled over to the young man and started wrestling his equipment off and taking the weapons. He could hear the man's pulse in his ears. Hungry, his joints burned and his muscles were cramping making every moment an effort.

He had no choice. Just a little, he needed just a little. Tearing the shirt he rested his hand on the man's chest and latched on. It was almost hard to start the feeding process. He was so weak that he almost couldn't start the exchange of chemicals but it started and in moments warmth went through his stiff, cold flesh. _STOP_. He had to scream to himself before pulling away. He fell back and laid on the boat's deck. He looked down at his mess of a shirt and pulled it free. It was stained with blood and salt and was now just a rag with all the shredding from the bullets. Bullets that were still imbedded in muscles and organs. No matter how much life he took to restore himself he needed the objects out before any real healing could begin. But he was going to live. He could make it.

It was Jeremy's moaning that brought him from his thoughts. "Oh…oah…" He pulled himself up to his knees and moved to look over Jeremy. The young man opened his eyes was immediately panicked.

"Shush," he rested his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "It's alright, it's alright."

Jeremy scrambled up and pressed himself against the boats side. There was nowhere to run. So he just sunk there and remained still.

Alice, Eric…He remembered them. He scrambled over to the boatmen. He ignored their sounds as he searched them. Yes, a cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed Alice's cell. He held it to his ear. "We're sorry, the number you called is no longer in service, please try again or…" he shut it down and tried Eric's. The same message came over the ear piece. Their cells were not working. But that proved nothing…

* * *

Major Beck walked around the perimeter. The men had moved away to divert traffic. A cleanup crew was called in. The fire was too hot and they didn't want to risk any more lives. 

He remembered what had happened. They had been in the trucks trying to catch the car and had managed to pull along side. With no other option the driver had tried to push the car to the side and get in front to block it. But instead the BMW sped up and hitting the curb at an angel flipped. It smashed itself upside-down. Moments later fire broke out and reached the tank. The explosion that followed had consumed the car and its occupants.

For just one moment the Major had thought he had done it. The wraith had been killed. Then the radio came on and Col. Mitchell's voice came on, "Hey, Major, we are pursuing the wraith…I repeat the target is not in the car, the target is not in the car!" Mitchell yelled into his radio.

"Where is he!" Blake quickly spoke back into the radio.

"He just stole one of our trucks!"

Black got on the radio. "Col. Mitchell, the car is destroyed. All occupants are dead. Any luck catching the wraith?"

"No, Major, we didn't…I just did a head count, is Sergeant Sage with you?"

"NO!" Black answered. "Where is my man?

* * *

He listened in dead silence to the radio from the man's equipment. Dead, they are all dead. He closed his eyes. He could hear the soldier coming back to consciousness. He turned and looked at the prostrated man. 

The solder looked up and saw the wraith. His yellow eyes stared at him. They might have been bright in color but even with as much pain as he had seen nothing darker or colder in his life. Those eyes turned to the huddling form of the prisoner he had been guarding. They were going to die. He then saw the two men tied up with duck tape.

What had happened? The solder thought to himself.

He wanted to kill them both. That lovely woman was now dead. That promising boy was gone. All those possibilities gone win a fireball. His jaw was set and he was for two seconds ready to grab the young solder that at the moment did not look so young and finish what he had begun. Then he would drain Nickels to death.

But age and the cold of years had stopped his hand. He had once gone down that path and had sworn never to kill in anger. Never let his passions rule him. He might be a monster by man's standards but he was a monster neither ruled by fear or anger or love or joy. He was cold, his heart was harder than any mettle forged by man. He would not have survived ten thousand years otherwise.

"God, give me strength," He whispered.

His eyes closed and he calmed down. Then he made a decision. This was not the time for indecisiveness.

Sergeant Sage heard what was said over the radio. The wraith's men were dead. Nothing to bargain for. He was going to die, he knew it. The creature stared at him and his mouth twisted in a snarl and turned to the prisoner. They were defiantly going to die.

Then the strangest thing happened, the wraith closed its eyes and said a prayer to God of all things for strength. A second later those eyes opened and stared at him. Then at Jeremy and the wraith stood up and towered over the small man.

He reached down and plucked the boy up by the neck and held him on his tip-toes "I was going to let you live. I had thought that your betrayal was partially my fault as a leader. I would have held you for a time then set you free when you no longer knew anything that could hurt me." His voice was soft almost gentile. Then he placed his hand on the man's chest. "But you killed Alice, and Eric, and all the others. That was because of you, and me. I will live with my regrets but you…will not."

The man screamed as right before his eyes the life was drained out of him. The small man's frame caved in on itself. His skin shriveled up and his eyes sunk into the back of his head till they disappeared and the scream went silent. Then he dropped the husk.

And turned to Sage. "I will let you live, Solder." The Wraith addressed him directly and stared down on him. His voice was strong and fierce but also slow making what he said all the more grave. "I before this day had never killed one of your men. Now you laid waste to mine. Go and tell your leaders that they have made a grave mistake. Tell them…tell anyone that you meet when you get back that I will come to pay back this deed. They have now started a war, one where they will regret. Oh, yes…there will be so very much regret after this day."

With that the wraith grabbed a case of some sort and jumped over board and disappeared.

* * *

Note: Told you the unexpected was going to happen. I had always planned Alice and Eric to die. I figured it would show how dangerous battle can be but also the humanity in the wraith for how he reacted to their loss. It also separates Him more from SGC because they are now at war with him, or maybe more He is now at war with them, and this guy knows a lot about war. It also opens, I think, room for more characters to come. Finally I wanted my wraith to show a new level of "tough", after all that he is still alive, luck and will and skill got Him through if not everyone else. Hope you liked it. 


	22. let us talk Trust

Note: Okay I think this is fixed. Reviews should go as normal. Thanks for the wait. I would also like to apologies to everyone. The opening of this chapter was all wrong. Sage was fed on at the end of the last chapter and even though he was not killed he was aged and my wraith leapt off the boat still weak, so no way was he giving the life back. It makes no sense that Sage would be dismissed from the briefing room in the beginning of the next chapter. My bad. So I have got back through and did some work on chapter 30 not only fixing that part but going ahead and lengthening the chapter so please just re-read chapter 30 as the next update.

* * *

Chapter 30

Dr. Lam was dismissed after giving her report on Sergeant Sage. The young man had been 24 now his body was estimated to be in its 40s. Everyone dealt with that concept differently but it was evenly uncomfortable for them all. Teal'c flashed back to the time in an alternate time line where he and his aged companions discussed how they could escape from their own time bubble and avoid destruction from an Ori vessel. Ultimately one of them had to live with the 50 years of changes and experiences brought on by the time loop. Teal'c being Jaffa was the best choice because his natural life span would still be far longer than his human friends even with the 50 year difference. But to this human, to lose so much time must be dreadfully disheartening.

Dr. Lam walked out of the briefing room and left the senior officers and agents behind. Landry leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his eyes and then came back to the table. "Well, that was one of the more colorful debriefings I've had the fortune of being a part of. " He looked around the table. "Well don't be coy, let's hear it. Dr. Jackson what do you think?"

Jackson looked up from the table. He had been deep in thought the whole time. "Sir, I…I don't have anything to say. You heard what I heard, the wraith is mad. And he did have a point, till today he never killed anyone having to do with the Stargate program or the Military. Everyone he has killed so far was a private contractor or he had a personal grudge with."

"I would like to say something." Vala raised her hand but didn't wait for anyone to acknowledge it. "We need to make an apology. And I mean quick. I don't want to think of what Bill is going to do."

"Apologize." Mitchell echoed. "Apologize to who and where? Vala, we can't find him. And even if we did I don't think 'High we're sorry we killed your people, let's just call it even.' Is going to work." He looked at her incredulously. "Somehow I don't think He is going to appreciate that."

"Perhaps, he can be reasoned with." Teal'c suggested. "We offer him passage through the stargate. He spared the Sergeant so in affect the only Tau'ri warriors he has killed were attacking him. Self defense is can be argued."

"Again finding him to make any sort of offer is a problem." Mitchell reminded the table.

"And besides he probably wouldn't take it." Jackson stated. "He made it clear at our meeting that earth is his home as far as he is concerned. I don't think he would leave willingly."

"How is this going to reflect on the SGC?" Special Agent Barrett broke in. "Any word from the IOA? NID is already taking fallout."

"Not yet. But…" At that moment the phone in Landry's office started ringing. He got up and went into his adjoining office. Everyone looked at each other and then at the office door. It took two minutes before the General came back out. He looked like he had just come back from happy hour. Blood just spilled into his face giving him a read completion, which meant he was mad or about to deal with the IOA about something he knew he couldn't dismiss. "They identified the bodies of the people in the car."

"Who are they?" Mitchell asked.

Landry sat back down. The driver is a young man from New York. Nothing particularly noteworthy. Some run ins with law enforcement but nothing serious. The other man was a member of a private security firm. NID is fallowing up on that lead. But it was the young lady that died in the car that has the IOA screaming. The IOA is meeting right now to discuss her. When they are done it is vary likely Mr. Woolsey is going to be paying us a visit."

Landry stopped for a moment as if considering something. "Sir," Mitchell hesitated to push but this seemed to be very important.

"The young woman was Alice Sara Kinsey. The former vice president's granddaughter."

* * *

The beach this late at night was disserted. No one was there to see a dark, half naked figure rise out of the water. 7 hours he had been in the water. He was cold and he hurt. And most dangerous of all he was hungry. The deep cold void that rested in his stomach only made the dark desire to feed even more enticing. But no, first he needed medical attention. Feeding would seal wounds and mend bones but the invaders to his body would still be there and he needed those out before he could feed with any hope of it having last.

He clutched the case to his bare chest. His shirt had come off in the water. He trudged through the sand and onto the concrete. He was now barefoot and the sandy felt itchy between his toes. He kept putting one foot in front of the other. He found a pay phone. He reached into his pocket but there was no change. All his money was soaked.

Undeterred he looked around. Late night drivers were coming down the road not far. He started to head towards the road. Cars zoomed by and the waited. He concentrated on an oncoming car. The driver hit the brakes and the car slammed to a halt. He came up to the car and opened the passenger door.

"Hey…" the driver stopped taking a look at what was entering his car. It looked at him. The driver leaned back and closed his eyes. The driver was asleep.

He with some effort moved the man to the back seat and then got behind the wheel. He turned the key and started the engine and drove.

* * *

5 hours later:

He lay on a cold mettle table. The same doctor that had operated on him before loomed over him. "Sorry we have to do this here. What happened to that last place?"

"The Air-force killed almost everyone in there." He answered without any trace of humor.

"Yah, right." The so called doctor chuckled to himself. "I'm going to have to put your out for this one."

"That's alright. I could use the sleep."

He came awake; he was still lying on the table. He got up and was welcomed by unimaginable pain shooting through his chest and shoulders. He sat up and looked down at his torso. Pulling the bandages off he saw the smooth skin, no scars.

"Wow, you are up fast." The doctor came in to the operating room. "Never had a patient who healed on the table. Not a lot of blood either, cleanest patient I ever had."

"Thank you, Doctor. Your money will be paid by transfer like before."

"Cool."

"Do you have a phone or a computer?"

"Yah, over there. You sure you should be getting up."

"I heal fast. But I can't get the bullets out. "

"Wow."

"You don't find any of this perplexing?" he turned to the old man.

"Na. I've seen a lot of crud in my day. Now this one hippy, one stuck a rat up his bum and…"

"I don't need to hear any more, Doctor." His voice was low and humorless. "Thank you again." He went through the door and found the computer. Sitting down he opened his yahoo account. Sending instructions to his lawyers and other agents he closed it down.

"Your money is on its way." He saw the paper on the table and reached for it; The Washington post. Opening he looked in the obituaries. Veta Mortis appeared in the section with a phone number. Okay, so the ball was no back in his court so to speak.

He put the paper back down. He was so tired. He took a moment to think about all that had happened. What could have gone differently? In truth, he could have done better. Been more aggressive. He had given into his own curiosity. He should never have approached Dr. Jackson. If it had been just him than fine, his own risk, he could handle it. But he brought others in. Alice had been his mistake. Eric, without Him Eric would either be in jail or possibly home with his parents. His mistake. He tried to do too much. He underestimated the humans.

"I should have done better." He said to himself. "Please forgive me. I promise that your loss will not be in-vain. I will continue on in your name. "

While he waited for a taxi to come he thought about how the humans fought. Nothing particularly surprising but it was their guns. Now he knew how projectile weapons had defeated the staff weapons of the Jaffa. Rapid fire, well aimed, short reload time, these characteristics nearly killed him and gave an advantage to the shooters. In close rage he had been dominate but enough rounds puncturing his body and even he wouldn't walk away. Now he knew, lesson learned. Even in all the pain he was in and how angry he was at Alice and Eric's loss he gave a small smile to himself. Learn from every defeat and you turn defeat into victory.

He had read a book about Wendell Phillips, "What is defeat? Nothing but education. Nothing but the first step to something better."

The taxi arrived and got into the back seat. He gave the driver directions to a motel not far from the train station.

* * *

Two days later:

There was a storm outside the hospital. He waited in the rain. The water bounced off his thick wool coat. He didn't mind. The back door opened and a male nurse came out. The small man gestured for Him to follow. He moved into the light of a street lamp. The nurse didn't take notice of the skin and other inhuman characteristics. Through the darkened halls they walked. This was the basement of the hospital.

The nurse pointed into a room. It was also dark. He didn't mind. He saw through the dark with surprising ease. Once in the Doctor shut the door behind them and turned on the lights. His eyes adjusted almost instantly.

"Okay, here she is." He pointed to a young blond woman lying perfectly still despite the two men in the small room. "The family took her off the machines today. I made sure they signed all the forms and rigged the machine to give the flat line. So, where is my money?"

He turned to look the young man over. He was small and frail, probably using this job to pay for something else like college or business school. He turned his attention back to the woman. Stretching out his awareness he searched for any spark of life other than the still beating heart. Nothing. She was completely brain dead, only her body being kept alive with these machines was the only source of life coming from this shell. "No one will ask questions?"

"Oh no, the paperwork says she went to the mortuary where they will cremate her tomorrow. Family won't see a thing. So ah you gona…yaknow?" The young man made a click sound with his tongue.

He knew what the young man thought. The nurse was making an extra $600 dollars to keep a coma patient on life support for a few hours after her supposed time of death. The nurse figured that this buyer would violate the body in some way, most likely sexual or some other vile form thereof. It was a revolting concept. "Here"

He handed the man the money in bills, he had acquired after collecting cash from several other stores and banks. "Six hundred as promised. Now some privacy if you please." His voice betrayed no emotion but the nurse wasn't scared. He was more interested in the money.

"Easy money," he said and left the room.

He pulled the cloth away from the flesh to expose the woman's chest. She had been attractive in life, well endowed and lovely skin. And now in her death she would serve to help another, him. He placed his right hand over the chest between the breasts and latched on. All the while he drained the body's life energy replenishing his own he kept a vigilant awareness of the woman's state. There was no response to the attack on her body.

He went slow to take in as much life as he could. A fast feeding would lose much of the energy in the process. Slower absorption meant more but on the living it was often very painful and required other resources. So far too often energy was wasted in the intention of leaving victim with as little pain as possible. This however was ideal. No mind so no pain. A healthy body giving ample life to nourish him but no one suffering. The family wouldn't know the difference from the ashes. The cremator wouldn't look twice at the husk, especially if he left a little flesh, just an old woman that died. If there were any questions raised they would be answered by the bureaucracy and the humans' own ability to dismiss what was unexplained or rationalize it.

He withdrew his hand and turned off the machines. With as much care as he could he re-buttoned the covering and pulled the sheets up over the head. Saying a silent prayer of thanks he turned to leave. The male nurse was waiting outside the room. "Wow that was fast. You know if you like there is this black chick who is going to go any day now…"

"That will not be necessary for some time. I am well satisfied." He said. Before turning to leave he spoke without looking at the nurse directly. "I will contact you if I ever need your services again. I hope that you do not do anything to escalate supply to meet the demand." That last sentence was probably lost on the young man but it was meant as a warning. With that he walked out of the hospital revived with new life already filling his body's need.

* * *

37 hours later, on a country club golf coarse:

It was a lovely spring day, and the weather was pleasantly comfortable, not to warm not to cold. It was almost fall weather but in spring. He was wearing light khaki pants, and a bright red polo shirt. He even had an English style golf-cap that matched his pants. And of course he wore appropriate shoes. He didn't bother with a caddy; he could carry his own clubs with ease.

He sensed the three men approaching him from behind. It was easy because there was no one else around. He bent over to set up his ball. He didn't look at them as he gagged the distance. What club to use; he started to lift a number 9 iron from the bag. "I would recommend#2," one of the new comers suggested. The three men stood at ease as he turned taking obvious notice of them.

"I haven't seen you in over 3000 years. How are, Ba'al?" He said genuinely friendly.

"Oh, just fine," Ba'al replied. "A bit surprised to see you with my own eyes. We heard you were around but to see you standing and…" Ba'al smiled, "golfing is a site to make one pause."

He held up the club and smiled as the two other men who he knew were also goa'uld reach for hidden weapons under their jackets. Ba'al gave no reaction. He turned to examine the 9 iron. "I've spent some time in Scotland. And I will stick with the nine, but thank you for the advice."

"Long shot." Ba'al commented.

"I'm very strong."

"Yes, I recall you are." Ba'al approached the golfing wraith.

"When this game was first being used we didn't have all these different irons, and drivers and I forget what these are called."

"Woods," Ba'al supplied.

"Woods." He repeated, "We used a single club for all our shots. I once argued with an Englishman about the different materials used for our clubs. Mine looked more like hockey stick." He got into position readying to take his swing.

"Let's place a bet, shall we," Ba'al suggested just as He was about to swing.

He looked up and gave an annoyed look. "Alright, how much?"

"A hundred dollars, you won't make it over the dune."

"Okay, your money." He retook position and swung. The ball went up and over the distance and did make it over the dune but once landed rolled back down the tip of the hill and into the sand. "Bloody hell." He murmured under his breath. "I'll count that to you. A hundred American dollars was it?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black leather wallet.

"That's, alright you made it over the dune." Ba'al waived it off.

"No, we made a bet I mean to pay you." He offered two fifty dolor bills. "I am a good looser."

Ba'al slowly reached for the money. His eyes never left the outstretched arm. He remembered, the host he had the last time they met. He smiled at Ba'al's recollection…

* * *

Flashback:

Stone walls lit with torched burned and the roar of men fighting and dying echoed everywhere. A dark skinned man dressed in royal linens charged through the corridors. "His disembodied voice filled the chamber as he barged in. "My ship, prepare it."

"Yes, my lord," A new Jaffa started to push panels on a control consul; he tried to bring the rings up to transport his master.

A scream was head down the hall. Another Jaffa turned the symbol on the wall to close the doors. It was just in time as a shadow was rounding the corner to get in.

"Lord Ba'al," the Jaffa at the consul announced, "Your ship can not lower rings. The Tokar are blocking the rings somehow."

"WHAT!" Lord Ba'al yelled. "Where are Ra's forces, this is his world why isn't defending his guest?!"

The Jaffa didn't have time to make up an answer. The door was rising. The Jaffa standing guard shot at the control with his staff weapon. The door halted…then it started rising again. The sound of its screeching as something forced it to rise. The Jaffa stood back ready to take aim. The door rose to about half way and a cloaked figure rolled under through the opening. He stood up and the Jaffa fired. An orange blast shot into the chest of the creature. His hair tunic burned but it remained standing. It strode forward and with a single arm sent the Jaffa flying into the opposite wall.

Ba'al raised his hand and a red beam came from his palm. But before it could hit the attacker a shield rose to defend it. Ba'al stepped back in surprise. It held up its opposite hand showing an identical device that Ba'al wore on his own arm. Then It lunged for him. His other hand outstretched and the palm hit flat onto Ba'al's chest. "AH" Ba'al screamed as pain shot through his whole body.

His flesh withered and he fell to his knees but the being still drew life from him. The rings shot from the ground hitting into its arm breaking the connection. He staggered back and cradled its arm and watched as Ba'al disappeared. He turned to the Jaffa at the console…"Your master left you behind…" he said.

* * *

Now:

"I hope we can put that behind us." He offered.

Ba'al took the money and pocketed it. "Yes, it was a long time ago. Now we play golf."

"Good."

Through an afternoon of golfing they had discussed a great many things.

"You are not interested in maintaining a dialog with the _Tau'ri_?" Ba'al smiled at the wraith's stair when he said that word.

"I never said I would stop talking to the military or the human governments. I went to school with one of its founders, and fought a war to bring it into possibility."

"Well you can see how that might trouble me." Ba'al said. "The Trust's greatest weapon is that it is made up of true believers in its cause. We have no moles or leaks…at least not for long."

"I am a man of my word," He stated. "When I say I want to join the Trust's cause I mean exactly that. I would not betray Trust secrets to the SGC or the human military."

"I think I'm going to need more than your word."

The wraith thought about it. "I was planning retaliation for the death of my assistant and driver. How would that do as a demonstration of my intentions?"

"Depends, how badly you hurt the SGC."

"You know how tenacious I can be."

"If you bring to the Trust the same dedication you brought to your revolution against the Goa'uld you would be a great asset."

"I don't mind being an asset to start with. But I would like some assurance that I would not be some pawn to your screams."

"Prove yourself and You will be welcomed into our organization." Ba'al handed him a cell phone. "This will be how you can contact me when you are finished."

He took the cell phone. "Thank you."

* * *

Note: I hope these changes were okay. Look forward to your reviews as normal. I would also like to point something out. This is set after the end of Stargate SG-1 and early S4 of Atlantis. The upcoming movie has no place, accept as inspiration but as far as this story is conserved has not and will not happen.

I have a plan for how this retaliation is going to work and for those that do not like mass slaughter I think it will appeal to you. I hope you enjoy it.


	23. Ending note

Hello everyone. Well, I couldn't figure out how to make the review thing work like it used to. So I am leaving this story the way it is for now. I think we have had a good run. Thanks for all your reviews. Hope I stimulated your imaginations. You have all been wonderful. Bye.

Just Kidding. No, couldn't leave it like that, I love doing this too much. Second part, is a new story but it picks right up after the old, with about a month laps time. I've learned some new lessons so I won't screw with chapters like I did after they are made. Reviewing should work fine. So read on and enjoy.

The new story is "An Old Wolf". I will figure out some better titles later Maybe Like STARGATE: THE WRAITH or something.


End file.
